A New Love Forever and Always
by AlexaET
Summary: Edward couldn't bare being away from Bella, but when he comes back Bella is not alone anymore, she has someone to live for, even tough is not even born yet. Can she let Edward come back to their lives? A story of family & love. New Moon AU. COMPLETE!
1. Preface

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**WARNING: This story was written 2 years ago. It was my first fic and I did not have any writing experience whatsoever. I didn't work with a beta nor a pre-reader. And yes, English is my second language and I feel with the pass of time it has improve a bit.**

**So YES, THIS fic has lots and lots and lots of grammar mistakes, lots of typos and stuff. I do plan on editing one day, but right now with my other stories I haven't had the time. I don't want to take the story down ether because I feel it would be disrespectful for those persons that still like it. **

**So just be warned before starting it, it may be hard to read because of that.**

**Thanks so much **

**Alexa**

**EPOV**

And in the middle of her pain I saw everything so clearly, she was not just giving me her unconditional love, but she was giving me the most beautiful gift I never believe I could even get, and therefore I never asked for.

But now in this moment I just wanted it so bad, just as I needed Bella in my life, that much I wanted it.

I hold her hand tight and saw her giving her all, as always, I kissed her forehead and she looked up at me and smiled. How could she look so beautiful in the middle of this? How could she look at me with those beautiful eyes and make me feel I was the luckiest man in the world, or vampire I may say, when this was not even over yet.

My father and Rosalie were here, with us, the ones Bella had chosen to be here; the only ones that were going to be witnesses of this miracle, the miracle of love, of my love for Bella and most of it all the miracle of the love Bella had towards me.

I smiled back at her and said "You can do it my love, you can do everything, if you were able to touch this frozen heart of mine there is nothing you can't do".

She nodded and with all the energy she had she did what was left to do. Carlisle finally looked at both of us and smiled.

Somewhere in that moment I heard the thought of someone I had never heard before, someone that thought "I'm here, I'm home".


	2. Back To Reality

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

"Good night Dad" I was so tired, school and work where not a good combo and then try too cook for my father without puking all over his food was another difficulty.

"Why so early Bells? Are you feeling well?" He barely moved his eyes from the television to look at me and notice my exhaustion.

"Yes Dad, just tired, see you tomorrow".

"Ok Bells, you have a good night" my father said now without even bothering to look at me.

I dragged myself to my room, and lied on my bed, _I_ _will take a shower in the morning_, I thought to myself, it was just too cold right now to do it and I was so tired.

I rubbed my tummy and smiled, I was not alone, not anymore, in fact I'll never be alone in my entire life, at least I had a reason to live, to breathe, to keep on going every single day even when I didn't want to, my baby.

Yes I was pregnant, 4 and half months to be exact, or 20 weeks as the doctor said. I don't know why they counted on weeks, it confused me, why they told us a pregnancy had 9 months in the Biology class when a doctor was going to tell you to count weeks? Anyways I was in the middle of my pregnancy. As far as I knew.

I closed my eyes and went back to a place I didn't want go but wasn't able to let go of.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After all I did resurface, after he left I taught there was nothing that was going to bring me back to life, and even tough I didn't feel complete at this moment, I didn't felt shattered just as I did those first weeks

It was all so annoying those days of the "coma" as I called it. It was like when you are sleeping but can hear the voices, and not make any sense at all of what is being said. I was not able to make sense of what people were actually talking about but I knew they were people with me and trying to tell me something, all was just too hard to keep up with. I even knew who was there from time to time; my dad, my mom, Dr. Gerandy, even Jacob and Angela. But I was not able to talk or even to move, there were not anymore tears to cry, after the first week I was dry, so it was pretty much just me and my agony buried up in my body.

Every day was the same for about 4 weeks, until the day my mom came with a big bowl of chicken soup and vegetables. They were feeding me with an IV but my mom wasn't giving up trying to make me come back to reality, and her time was running out, after all she had been here for 3 weeks with no success and she and my father needed to make a decision whether to hospitalize me or not.

As she came into the room and the smell was closer to me my stomach started twisting, I tried to breathe from my mouth but it was too late, finally after almost 4 weeks I jumped from bed and run to the bathroom. I was so sick; I couldn't believe there was even something in my stomach to throw up, I hadn't eaten anything in days. My mom was by my side in a blink, and she was happier to see me doing something that worried of me vomiting, I could tell by the smile I saw when I turned to looked at her.

So I finally left my bedroom to take the bathroom as my safe-place, I couldn't stop vomiting for at least 48 hours in a row.

At first everybody thought my sickness was due to all that saline solutions in my body, but 3 days passed and I kept feeling sick, my mom said it was the depression, cause I barely move, but Dr. Gerandy decided to run some test on me to double check, and surprise! I was pregnant! Nobody saw that one coming, not me at least.

I smiled to myself in the middle of that flashback, it was really something seeing Charlie's face when they told him I was expecting a child, Renee just hold me tight and whisper in my ear that everything was going to be fine, but Charlie just got on his feet and left the room with a face that could had fried a couple of eggs, you even could see the steam coming from his nose and ears. I just looked at him with confusion. And then it hit me, I was pregnant, I was having a child, after all he did left me something to remember him for. I started crying so much my mom started talking about adoption and stuff. But then I started smiling, something my mom hadn't seen for a month and surely wasn't counting on see it now. All I could think is that I was pregnant, I was having a baby, Edward's baby.


	3. Life Goes On

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

The alarm in my cell phone rang waking me up, I didn't even knew in which part of the flashback I felt asleep but at least I had a dreamless night, an unusual thing, they were really tiring sometimes. I shut off the alarm in the cell phone that Charlie had gave me for Christmas, he said I needed to be able to communicate due to my "condition" wherever I was, and after all It was a good idea, my truck could just stop working in any second, and with my clumsiness walking on ice was a no no, so if I ever needed someone to come and pick me up I had my cell phone in handy.

I took my stuff and my clothes for the day and went running to the bathroom, it was still chilli, but I needed a shower, after all it was going to be a long day and I needed to be fully awake, there is nothing better to wake up than a hot shower.

Charlie and I left at the same time, so he helped me get to my truck safe, and kissed my forehead "You have a nice day Bells, and take care of my grandchild ok?" I nooded "Yes dad I will". And then I tried to smiled; he was just the best father in the world.

School was not the best thing in the world; well actually at this stage of my life everything sucked, except my baby, he was the reason I endured the nasty eyes everywhere I went to. Of course everybody knew I was pregnant, try to keep it a secret when there is just one hospital in town and your father is the town's chief police. Now instead of having people talking to me as they did when I first came to Forks, I had people running away from me. After all what can you expect of a small town? Most of the parents had warned they children to stay away from me, but they didn't warned them to stop staring, which they did less often as time passed. Whatever I didn't mind, I didn't care.

"Hello Bella, how are you?"

I looked to the side to see Angela coming to greet me, she was the only friend I had left, she visited me during the coma stage and once word spread I was pregnant she acted just as always, with her warming smile and nice words. She even visited me occasionally. Of course Ben her boyfriend was kind to me too, Angela made sure he did.

"Hey Angela, I'm fine and you?"

"I'm great, I finally finished with the English paper last night, I thought it was mission impossible. What about you? Did you already finish yours?"

"Yeah, I did" Besides school and work my social life was non-existent so it was not hard to keep with homework

"Nice. Well I think we should get going or we will be late".

I nodded and we both walked to our class.

School was as always a painful reminder I didn't want to have, but what else could I do? There was not other High School I could attend, and I was not going to give my child a mother who didn't even finish High School, _after all his father had a couple of mayors, no no no no, forget that, don't go that way Bella, this baby has you and that is it._

After school I went to work, as every other weekday and as I parked my truck in the staff parking I felt my baby moving inside. That was a first!

_Wow!_ It was so painful, he hit really hard, I just rubbed my stomach and thought _It's ok honey, it's ok_, but I didn't mind the pain, I loved him and he could do with me whatever, after all if it was not for him I would be in a asylum way out of reality.

"Hey Bella, need a hand?"

"No, thanks" I tried to smile politely. Mike!, he was really something, in school he didn't even looked at me anymore but here at work he was as annoying as ever, but I couldn't stop being grateful after all if it was not for him I wouldn't even have a job, he had persuaded his parents to let me keep the job after they knew I was pregnant, after all I was going to quit after I couldn't come, so Mike told them they could star training somebody in the mean time and I could continue with my job while I could, they accepted ruefully but believe me, people where very nice towards me, they even gave me tips, the backpackers where really "open-minded" Mrs. Newton had said one time under her breath, so the costumers didn't mind me being pregnant. And I really needed this job.

After all my begging to Charlie and Renee they allowed me to stay in Forks, and Charlie even offer housing and food for both, the baby and me without complaining, as long as I needed it; but I couldn't leave everything on his shoulders, I needed to save as much as I could now that I was able to. I needed to provide for this baby, as any other single mother. Wow! I was going to become a mother!


	4. Worries

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

"How was your day Bells?" Charlie asked as he walked trough the door, I was finishing with dinner, steak and potatoes.

"Fine Dad, how was work?"

"Slow, not much to do….. Mmmmm smells good honey"

"Thanks"

"Are you going to eat the same?"

"I will give it a try, I really need some protein" It was hard to eat, my stomach was not really into hard food, I was living on soups, juices, salt crackers, water, and cereal sometimes.

Charlie went to clean himself and came back with a big grin on his face. "Guess what Bella?"

"What dad?"

"We are planning a camping trip for this coming weekend; you know some fishing and stuff, with some guys at the police station"

"Oh Dad that's cool"

"It is ok for you? I mean If you think being alone is not good for you I can stay" and then he grimaced.

"No Dad, go, you need to have fun too. I'm not a baby anymore; I can take care of myself".

Then he looked at my stomach and shocked his head with a disapproving glare.

"Dad, I thought you were ok with this" I said as I rubbed my stomach.

"Bells you know this was not what I wanted for you honey, but if a baby is on the way we have to embrace it. That doesn't mean I don't wish I could have kept that moron away from your life"

"Dad!!!!" _Not again_. I thought.

"Whatever Bells, but I will still try to look for him and demand child support"

"Dad, just please, quit it" I said exasperated. Charlie had been using all his spare time in the station trying to contact my ex-family or at least to know how to contact them, as if that was an easy task, he wanted to get child support. Well that is what he said, but I was sure he wanted to have Edward in front of him to shoot him, as if that was even possible.

After dinner I picked up everything while Charlie washed the dishes, yeah, can you believe it? Charlie was helping me now with the housework. And washing dishes was one of the tasks he put on himself, which suited me just fine.

"Ok Dad, I'll see you tomorrow, I have to do some homework before going to bed" I told on my way upstairs.

"All right Bells"

_ring….ring….ring…..ring_

"I'll get it" I said coming back downstairs.

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Bells how are things going?"_

"_Fine Jake, is been so long!"_

"_Yeah Bells, sorry, almost 3 days hahahahahaha"_

"_Well is long for me, I miss you"_

"_Me too Bells, but Sam has me patrolling in the night, so by the time I get back from school I have to rest before the next patrol"_

"_I know, I know"_

"_Well I was calling you to see if you are free on Friday"_

"_Mmm…yeah, I have school and work, but after that nothing"_

"_Ok, so I'll come on Friday night if is ok with you"_

"_Of course Jake, you can bring Billy if you want to, I can make dinner for you, him and Charlie, and it's been a while"_

"_Ok, I'll tell him, but I know he will say yes, there is a game and he would rather watch it on your TV than in our crappy one, so I think It's a yes hahahaha"_

"_Ok, is settle then. Good night Jake"_

"_Bye Bells, see you on Friday"._

"Dad, Jake and Billy are coming for dinner on Friday" I told Charlie who was flipping through the channels trying to look for a game I guess, what else did my father liked to watch? "That's great Bells, there is a game on Friday and I know Billy would love to come to watch it here". I just nodded. "Ok Dad, good night", "Good night Bells".

After homework was done I tried to put my room together, as much as I could, I really needed to take the weekend and clean the house and make laundry, this was inexcusable.

_Awwww!_ The baby started kicking so bad! I had to sit on my bed and rub my tummy. _Awwww!_ What was going on? _Honey, honey, are you ok?_ I started thinking while I patted my stomach. I removed my shirt from my belly and couldn't believe my eyes, they were bruises everywhere distributed in my tummy. _Oh my God! _Was there something wrong with my baby?_ No please!, what should I do? _

I always knew I had to brace myself for what was coming, I was not oblivious to the fact that the father of my child was a mythical creature, of course not, how could I be, he was more than human eyes could bear, he was perfection itself. But he was not here, I was alone with a baby that was what? Half human and half vampire? Or full human? After all the baby had been developing at a normal rate with normal symptoms, but this bruises where not normal, and I knew it. _What could I do?_ _My baby, my little one_. With this worries I drift to sleep, praying to God I could get an answer soon.


	5. Back Home

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it, four months? That was it? That was all I could endure for her? That was all she was worth? Four months? No! She was worth more than anything in this life, more than my life itself, or my existence, or whatever I was doing in this earth.

_Ring….._

I automatically checked the caller Id. _Alice? What does she wants now? I'm not going to answer. _I tried to convinced myself.

_Ring….._

_For the love of God, why they don't understand that I want to be alone?! A.l.o.n.e!_

_Fine!_ I thought to myself and picked up the damn cell phone.

"_What Alice?"_

"_Hey Edward, can I go with you?"_

"_No Alice, I'm not going anywhere!"_

"_That's not what I saw. I saw you going to For..…."_

"_Shut up Alice, I'm not going back"_

"_Yes you are, and you know it. It's too late, the decision has been made"_

"_There is no decision Alice, please leave me alone"_

"_Edward please! Just give up, sooner or later you will go back to her, so why don't you make us all a favor and stop being such a dumb head. We all want to go back and you know it, so please!"_

"_Alice she needs me away, you know that, I cannot do that to her, she needs me to be strong, to be good on my word"_

"_Whatever Edward, do you want me to call the airline for you?"_

"_No I'll do it myself"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_ And I hung up the damn phone.

Fuck! What was I doing? Was a really going back? Was I really going to see my Bella again? Yes! With the speed of light I arrange everything to fly to Seattle. I was going home and there was not turning back.

As soon as I landed in Seattle I ran towards the only place I wanted to be, the only place I belonged, I didn't need a map, I didn't need a car, I knew the way all to well, I was running home, to Forks, I was running towards my love.

**A/N.- Hope you like it. Please review and I'll update as soon as I type the next chapters. Tell me what you think. Should I continue with the story? Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome. Please with respect :D! Have a nice day!**


	6. Hallucination

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

While I ran I thought, thought hard, what was I going to say? _"Hello Bella, I'm back?"_ that was stupid, after all I did say some harsh things when I left, but I really thought that she was not going to let me go, I didn't realize she was just going to say _"Ok, if that is what you want"_, so I just nodded as a stupid moron and left her. I was stupid.

And what if she was already with somebody else? That seem pretty unlikely because she never had any interest in anybody around Forks, and she already new everybody in Forks, everybody knew everybody in Forks. But you never know. Believe me, I have been around a long time, and humans are not difficult to understand, they move on very quickly and more in those teenage years, and Bella was 18, but well after all she never fell in the category of "normal human", that is what attracted me to her in the first place, what made me want to know more and more about her.

I just wanted to run, jump in her window and embrace her in this cold arms that missed her so much, I needed her so much, I needed her more than I needed blood to survive, she was my life, my everything, but I knew I had to slow down and check first what was going on with her life, after all if she did move on I needed to respect her and leave. _Leave? No way! If I'm just coming back_. Well If she did moved on I was going to be her guardian, her vampire guardian, I was never going to leave her side, I was always going to look after her, always, I just couldn't bear not seeing her even from a distance, even if I could never talk to her again and kiss her lips, and touch her body. I just couldn't.

Ok here was my plan. I was going to check first what was going on with her life, and then if she was happy I was just going to keep in the shadows and watch her from a distance. But if not, and this made me smile and it shouldn't have cause all I wanted was for her to be happy, I was going to tell her the truth and ask for her forgiveness. Yes that was my plan.

As I approached Forks I started feeling a frenzy, and even I was running as fast as I could I started speeding even more, I needed to see her, my Bella, my love. As soon as I spotted her home I run faster but once I was on her yard I just stopped and took a big breath. _Bella, my Bella_, all the air was full of her scent, and then I saw her truck, I couldn't believe I felt so happy to see that old piece of junk, _did it still work?_ I didn't care, Bella was not going to use it anymore, I was never going to leave her side, and that meant driving her everywhere. _Wait Edward, remember, take it slow, and remember the plan._

And then I just spring to her window. The window was close so I opened it, it made a little noise, proof that nobody else had come through this window in months, and being winter I didn't think Bella opened it too much. I closed it again; I didn't want my Bella to be cold. And then I turned to her bed.

Bella, my love, my everything, she was there, lying in her bed, I ran and got on my knees next to her in the wooden floor, she was just sleeping, she was just so beautiful, I swear I would have cried if I could, I missed her so much, I loved her so much and now I was here with her, _my Bella, my Bella!,_ I couldn't stop thinking that she was mine, and more than that, I was hers.

"_What should I do? Please God, help me, my little one" _Bella started sobbing on her sleep.

_God? Since when Bella became religious? Little One? Was there something wrong?_ I started checking her, she was as lovely as ever, but I did see that there was some black under her eyes, proof that she hadn't been sleeping that much lately, she looked skinnier as well, but not that much. And then I heard her heart, _oh! That heart that melt me every time_, I missed that noise, the noise of her heart beating, it was just so beautiful. It sounded good, very good I may say, whenever she was with me her heart started doing really strange things, I chuckled, remembering how my only presence made her heart go faster. And her smell! Everything was there, everything was fine, so why was she so restless?

And then as carefully as caressing a rose petal I touched her face. _My love_, I thought to myself.

"_I love you, my little one"_

_What?! Who was that little one? Did she already have somebody else?_ My mind started going wild, who was she talking about? _That little one was going to …….._

"_Edward I miss you"._ Her words made me stop right there in my thoughts.

_Edward? Me? She misses me?_ I smiled, she missed me, I just jumped on her bed and without waking her up wrapped my arms over her comforter, it was too cold to touch her body directly. So I will wait until she wakes up and then make my move, talk to her and….. _Wait! But what about that freaking little one?_ I needed to investigate before I even talked to her. I needed to know if she actually moved on or not.

I was planning to leave as soon as the sun rose so she didn't saw me before I made sense on what was going on with her life, but I just couldn't make myself leave. Suddenly her eyes opened without any warning, and then became wide, wider; she put her hand on her mouth and jumped from the bed running towards the bathroom leaving me frozen on place. I started hearing her vomiting, and as I was making the decision to go and see what was wrong, I heard Charlie wake up. His thought full of concern and sleepiness at the same time_, was Bella sick?_

"Bella are you ok?"

More puking involved.

"Bella?" Charlie said thinking how smelly that bathroom was going to be and he needed to take a shower before going to work.

"I'm ok Dad" Bella spoke, her voice was that same lovely tone, but a little weaker_. Was she actually sick?_

"I told you not to eat steak yesterday" Charlie remembered the delicious dinner Bella made for him. And then hold back on the thought with disgust, watching Bella throwing up again.

A moment later Bella spoke. "Don't worry Dad, I won't eat steak again" Bella came back into the room with a tired face, I was already hidden in the closet, she just looked around as if she was looking for something, and then shacked her head and sigh.

"Bella, do you want me to clean the bathroom?" Charlie said while grimacing, he remembered Bella vomiting in different occasion. _Was she sick? What was going on?_

"No Dad, just let me take a shower and the smell will go, I was planning to do an extensive cleaning this weekend, and laundry, there is just too much to do" She said taking her clothes and toilettes and going back to the bathroom.

"Yeah, this house is a mess; I can help you if you want……"

"No Dad! Is ok, I'll do it this weekend"

"Ok Bella"

Bella closed the door and started taking her shower, while Charlie started going to the kitchen thinking about a coffee and something involving a camping trip.

After that I knew I needed to know what was going on before I even talked to her. And I knew the person who was going to help me right now, so I just pulled out my cell phone and dialed.

"_Edward, what do you need?"_

"_How do you know I need something Alice?"_

"_Because that is the only reason you ever dial my number brother"_

"_Very funny Alice"_

"………_."_

"_Yeah I need your help"_

"_I knew it! How is Bella?"_

"_That's the issue, it seems she is sick or something, I need you to check her future, if you can see something wrong with her"_

"_Mmmmm……"_

"_Alice!"_

"…………_."_

"_Alice! Please you are killing me here"_

"_I……don't………..know"_

"_What do you mean you don't know?"_

"_I can't see anything Edward"_

"_What you can not see?"_

"…………_..Bella………"_

"_Since when you can't see Bella?"_

"_Mmmm….. I'm not sure…..I…… it's just been so long since I ever tried to look for her"_

"_That's not true Alice, you saw me coming here"_

"_Yes…… I saw you going there…… but I never actually saw her"_

"_What does this mean?"_

"_I don't know……….it is so weird….. maybe it's been so long since I have looked for her that I'm not attuned, but I don't know Edward"_

"_Well please keep trying, in the mean time I'll try to figure it out on my own"_

"_What is going on Edward? Is Bella ok? Did you talk to her?"_

"_She is ok Alice, but she looks sick, I don't know, anyways, I want to figure out what has been going on with her life before I do anything, I don't want to interfere in her life"_

"_Yeah, that is a good idea; she may have a heart attack if you just appear of thin air hahahahaha so take it slow, cause with heart failure not even the venom would work"_

"_Very funny Alice" _Sometimes she was so irritating.

"_Just kidding Edward, I'm just so happy you came back to your senses"_

"_Whatever Alice, just please try to keep looking and if you find something let me know"_

"_I'll Edward, this is really bothering me…… so weird……"_

"_Don't worry, maybe there is just nothing to see"_

"_I hope so"_

"_Me too"_

"_Ok, so please call us when we can come back, everyone is so excited, Carlisle already gave notice in the hospital and in the University"_

"_What?! Alice you know that……….."_

"_Edward everything will be ok, I don't have to be a psychic to know that, she is Bella, she is yours as you are hers, there is no other way"_

"_I hope you are right" _

"_And for Carlisle don't worry, you know he can get any job any day"  
"Yeah I know, but I just don't want all of you to get your hopes up……"_

"_Edward! Just let us know when we can come back ok?"_

"_Ok Alice, and please let me know…….."_

"_Yes I'll…..love you, say hi to Bella for me"_

"_Ok Alice, take care"_

"_Bye"_

So for now it looked like I would have to figure all this out on my own. So I had to stay and watch.

**BVOP**

I just couldn't sleep; I was just so worried about those bruises in my stomach. _Was my baby alright? What was I supposed to do? Going to the doctor and say "Hey look I have bruises on my tummy, maybe my baby is strong cause his father is a vampire", Yeah sure_! I would be in an asylum in less than an hour_._

When I finally felt asleep I dreamed that I was in the middle of a winter storm, it was just too cold, I was there by myself, and then him, the love of my life started walking towards me. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was he actually here? I all but forgotten the cold, he was here, coming towards me with a big smile on his face. He stopped in front of me and with a smile more beautiful than an angel's baby face he caressed my cheek_. "Edward I miss you"_ that was all I could say. And then he disappeared. _Freaking dream! Why he couldn't even stay with me in a freaking dream!_ Yeah I knew I was sleeping, and I knew I was dreaming, because this was not the first time it had happened. It was so annoying, it sucked. I wanted him to stay, I wanted to stay in the dream with him forever, but it always was the same story, he leaving me. _What a coincidence! Why didn't I dream this before he actually left me? At least I would have had a warning._

Suddenly I felt like somebody punched me on the stomach and opened my eyes in that instant. _Was I still dreaming?_ My eyes started going wider as I tried to come to terms with what I was looking in front of me. _Edward? Edward?_ I thought I was already awake, I was almost sure of that, this was not as the other dreams I had before. My eyes got wider as the pain on my stomach grew stronger. Instinctually I just put my hand on my mouth and run towards the washroom, _this could not be happening, not in the middle of the most beautiful hallucination I have ever had._

"Bella are you ok?" Charlie started yelling from his room and coming towards me. I just couldn't answer right now, I was really busy.

"Bella?"

When I finally was able to speak I said "I'm ok Dad".

"I told you not to eat steak yesterday" that made me puke even more.

When I finished I just said "Don't worry Dad, I won't eat steak again" I flushed the toilet and went back to my room. Suddenly my eyes swipe the room_, I was awake, so what I saw was? _I just shocked my head; I was becoming crazy, literally.

"Bella, do you want me to clean the bathroom?" Charlie said swiping me out of my daydreaming.

"No Dad, just let me take a shower and the smell will go, I was planning to do an extensive cleaning this weekend, and laundry, there is just too much to do". I told him while I grabbed my stuff to take a shower. It was early but I was not going to sleep again for sure.

"Yeah, this house is a mess; I can help you if you want……"

"No Dad! Is ok, I'll do it this weekend" I told him as I dragged myself to the bathroom.

"Ok Bella" was all he said while walking downstairs.

While I took I shower I saw my tummy again, the bruises were getting worse, all purple, my baby nudge again, _Wow! It hurt!_ But I couldn't stop myself from smiling, my baby was the most beautiful in the……………and then I remembered what I saw just moments ago, or what I thought I saw, _Damn! That hallucination was great; I could even swear I smelled him, Wow! The hormones I guess have me all crazy._

After shower I went downstairs and decided I didn't want to eat anything, really, puking is the worst thing in the world, worse than starving, but I didn't want to starve my baby, it was not his fault, so I grabbed a granola bar and started chewing it praying to God that my baby could get it before I throw it up. _Wow! Since when did I become so devoted to God? _I taught that for a second and decided that it was the day they told me I was pregnant. _This_, I taught while I rubbed my stomach, _this is the biggest miracle in can exist in the entire world, a gift that only God could have given me, so he was going to help me to make this baby safe_. I was sure of that_._

"Bella" Charlie said coming downstairs. "Didn't you say today you didn't have school? Something about a field trip….."

"Shoot, I forgot". There was a field trip to the recycling depot in Port Angeles, and I counted myself out. _Imagine me in a place smelling like garbage? No way!_

"So why don't you go to sleep or something?"

"I'm not sleepy Dad, I think I'll go to La Push, I want to see Jake"

"Jake has school Bells"

"Well I'll hang around with Billy, it's been a while…" Billy was something else, when he knew the Cullens left he was all happy, but after knowing I was with child he went ballistics, he even sent Jake to ask me who the father was. Everybody in town knew who the father was. At least at the beginning, now they were suspicious, maybe thinking he left because I cheated or something, I didn't even care of what Mrs. Stanley was making up, because if there was a gossip in town it was for sure the mom of my ex-friend Jessica who was involved in the way it came out. Whatever! Anyways Billy was not happy at all at the beginning, but now that I knew all the "truth" and they knew everything was fine he was very welcoming towards me.

"Ok Bells, but please take care" Charlie said making me come back to reality.

"Yes Dad, and you too" I kissed him on the cheek, since Charlie had accepted this baby fully I was feeling closer to him every second, and even tough we still didn't like to be that much affectionate I tried to show him how much I loved him.

**EPOV**

_La Push? That's just my luck, I can't go there!_ Leave it to Bella to make this even harder and to stop me from watching her gorgeous face. This was not fair.

Well I guess I'll go home and change some clothes I've been wearing this for how many months? Ugh. I should go home. And take a shower! I didn't need it, but my hair was full of dirt from the slums I wondered in my exile. I'll check Bella later. _See you my love, I'll miss you_, I thought as I saw her getting on her truck and driving away.

**A/N.- Here it is, a little bit longer. Hope you like it. Please feel free to comment and give your owns POV. Love u :D. Thanks you very much for the 2 reviews I got and the people that added this story to favorite. Have a nice Day!**


	7. Is she? It is who's?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

I spent a great day in La Push. Billy was really kind to me and even though I was not everybody's favorite in the reservations they were not as annoying as in Forks. They didn't stare.

Jacob was delighted when he saw me at his home after he came back from school. _Oh Jake_, we became very close after all the coma stage, he would come home and tried to cheer me up. After I knew about my pregnancy he became really weird for a couple of days, and once he knew for sure that Edward was the father he became even more weird, asking me all kind of strange questions, then I remembered that day in the beach when he told me the truth about the Cullens and he told me he didn't believe any of it, but it seemed now he did, so I asked him if all his questions had something to do with that. He just stared and nodded. After that I was invited to a "meeting" in La Push were Jacob, another guys named Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry told me they were werewolves and that entire story. They were pretty impress I didn't even flinch whit their confession, of course it was something to know that werewolves were real, but after all if vampires excited and I dated one, the most beautiful of them all, everything was possible. Anyways they were worried for me, with my pregnancy and what I was carrying, so they felt obligated to tell me the truth and wanted to be sure my baby was not a danger to anybody, they were really annoying. But after I took Jacob to an appointment with Dr. Gerandy to prove my baby was developing at a normal rate, the pack, as they called themselves, stopped bugging me and Jacob and I continued with our friendship. He was just like a big brother to me.

As I was driving towards my job I received a call on my cell from Mike, they were not going to need me that day or next at work and I didn't work on weekends so I pretty much had extended vacations from work. It was winter so it was very slow in the Newton's store. Whatever, less money on my piggy bank. I had been thinking on quitting long ago, but my list of "things I want for my baby" was getting so long, I needed money to be able to purchase everything and save a little extra. Charlie had promised to take me to Seattle for buying everything when I reached the 30 weeks, and Angela was coming too. It was nice of her to offer, I was not really good with babies, and she had 2 little brothers she normally took care of, so she knew everything about babies, well almost everything.

Well so with my evening free I took the time to go to the grocery store and buy the stuff I needed for Friday's dinner that was tomorrow. I was going to cook a delicious roasted chicken, actually two, Jacob ate like an animal. I chuckled, that was ironic. Anyways my menu was chicken with vegetables and mash potatoes. I took my time, I needed to buy some cleaning stuff as well because on the weekend I was going to clean Charlie's place, I didn't know how long I will have until I couldn't move, with me getting all big and that, and I needed to disinfect every single surface in that home before I started arranging the baby furniture.

_Ring, ring, ring………._My cell phone.

"_Yes?"_

"_Hey Bells, is your Dad" My dad was oblivious to the idea that my cell phone had a caller Id._

"_Yes dad, is everything ok?"_

"_Yes Bells, is just that Mike called and he told me they didn't need you at work today or tomorrow"_

"_Yes dad, he called me on my cell, by the way how did Mike Newton ended up with my cell phone number?"_

"_Sorry hon, I gave it to him, he reached me at the police station cause you were not at home, and I felt bad he couldn't find you so……"_

"_Is ok, no problem"_

"_Where are you by the way, still with Billy?"_

"_No, I'm at the store buying my supplies for tomorrow's dinner"_

"_Oh great, hey can you grab a pizza for me!"_

"_Dad I'll cook for you tonight"_

"_No Bells, no cooking, you will have a big job tomorrow, bring the receipts and I'll pay you every penny you spent, remember, you cook I pay for the goods"_

"_Yes dad. So what kind of pizza you want?"_

"_Large Pepperoni, o and some R&R if you don't mind"_

"_Sure Dad, how am I gonna forget it R&R is always a first on my list"_

"_Hahahah…Ok Bella see you!"_

"_Bye, Dad"_

After I arrived home I called Angela, I wanted to know if there was any assignment I needed to do cause I skipped the trip but she said that there was none, so that was cool. I went to bed early I was really tired, and my baby didn't stopped kicking all day so I was pretty much bang up, as if I had done exercise all day long. _Good night honey_, I said as I drift to what I hoped was a dreamless night. Which I doubted.

**EPOV**

Bella didn't make my day easy at all, first she spends all day in La Push and then she wonders alone in the store that was not good, nobody close by to talk to her, to let me know what was going on with her life. I was happy tough at least I could see she had nobody on her life. And just being able to see her, even from a distance, to know she was ok, made my day. I was so taken onto her beauty, into her face that I barely notice that there was something different about her but I couldn't put my finger on what was different, her movements were a little bit more careful and she always looked down and sometimes even in pain rubbing her stomach but her face always stopped me for going farther with my thoughts.

When she went back home she barely talked to Charlie; and all he was thinking was what to pack for a trip he was doing, and something about a dinner the following night, it looked like Billy and his son were going for dinner and watch a game. _That was just great!. Billy and Jacob Black! Ugh._ Is not that I disliked them, well actually yes, I did. They thought the worst of me and my family. At least Billy Black did, as for his son he seemed not to believe any of it.

Bella went to bed early, she seemed really tired, _my Bella_, _what was going on with her?_ I waited for a while and then check from the window, she seemed sleeping but with Bella you never knew. I opened the window and she didn't move so I took a risk and came inside the room making no noise at all.

As I approached her she started moving making the comforter fall into the wooden floor, for a second I thought she was awake, but no, she was just restless like last night. I went closer to grab the comforter and cover her, it was really cold, for humans I mean. I started picking up the comforter as I watched at her, she was so beautiful, so perf……….

_What was that?!!!!!!!!!!!_

I couldn't believe my eyes, her stomach was, kind of big, I mean, she was not fat, she was just, just, just, I was so confused. _What was happening to her? She was definitely sick! Did she have some type of stomach infection or something_?, I needed Carlisle to come and check her right now, I started to pull my cell phone, I needed Carlises to come as soon as possible, there was something going on and……………

"_I love you my little one"_ she said as she rubbed her stomach.

I froze with my cell phone in hand and suddenly everything just felt in place, the puking, the swallowing, the stomach rubbing, the stomach growth. The …….. little one.

_She was pregnant! Bella, my Bella was pregnant!_

I sank into the wooden floor and stayed there for I don't know how long, I wasn't able to even think, everything was just so, so, so. I didn't know what to think. I never imagined this. Bella was pregnant? She was going to be a mom? She was having somebody's baby? Was she actually with somebody else?

_I think I should leave no._ I thought. If she was with somebody else it was better to let her be, to be happy, to have a family, a family I could never give her. And after all she seemed in love with that "little one". _How stupid, of course she was going to move on, she is the most beautiful girl in the world, as soon as I left I bet there was a line around Fork's High School_. I started to stand up, looking at her for what it may be the last time; I needed to let her be, not me, not Edward…………

"_Edward…………I need you Edward……………we need you" _she said moving so restless on her bed.

_What?! Edward? How can she ever think about me when she is carrying a child of somebody else?_ I couldn't make sense of what she was saying.

"_Edward……. I'm so scared"_

"Bella!" I couldn't contain myself of saying her name out loud.

"_Edward, Edward, I need you"_ She said moving from side to side and looking so scared.

As if I was a puppet string to the sound of her voice I dragged myself to her side, she looked so fragile, so alone, so scared. I just couldn't leave her alone, not again, not when she needed me, and it seems she did. Carefully I lied on her side and place the comforter around her body; with my arms I wrapped her so gently and I couldn't help but place a kiss in her forehead, she shivered, and then as if she was having a peaceful dream now she smiled and sigh drifting to a more peaceful sleep. _My Bella, what am I going to do with you?_ I thought.

Yes she was pregnant, there was not other answer, and as stupid as it may sound I wanted to stayed with her, I didn't care if she didn't love me anymore, if she was with somebody else, she needed me, she said it on her sleep, _she said she needed me!_ _But who was the father? Did the person that did this to her left her? If it did I was going to hunt him down and shred his body into pieces. _And then as I run through the possibilities I remembered that day in Port Angeles, what those low lives where planning to do to her and how close it came. If I hadn't found her they will have taken her by force….._What if?....... What if?.............. No! No! No! I couldn't live with myself if somebody did that to her. My Bella, my Bella!_ I hold her tighter to my embrace and start thinking what I would do to whoever did this to her.

Finally the sun rose and Bella was going to wake up in any minute, I gave myself until tonight to found out if there was a father, if she was with somebody and I was just blowing all this out of proportion, then I will leave, forever, for once and for all, but if not? What was I going to do? What? I just didn't have an answer right now. But one answer I did had, if somebody did this by force that one was going to be dead, soon.

Fifteen minutes later Bella woke up; I had to get out of the house and hid on a tree. It seemed she didn't had any morning sickness today, she took a shower, ate what? Cereal? It sounded like. Finally she came out and left to school.

Now I could see it, she used a big sweater to hide her pregnancy. _Was her condition a secret in Forks? _I thought for a second. _I guess not!_ I suddenly realized seeing in the minds of the students how they looked at her and thought she was getting bigger by the day.

And then while flipping through minds to find Bella I saw the mind of somebody I didn't miss at all, Jessica Stanley, but it seemed she was going to talk to Bella, and since she was now inside the building there was not other way to see. Whatever, I just needed to endure it.

"_Hey Bella" she said with a smug tone on her voice and with that chick, Lauren by her side._

"_Jessica" Bella said and nodded but didn't stop._

"_Wait Bella, I wanted to ask you something" Jessica quickly moved to Bella's side and Lauren followed her._

_Bella stopped but didn't look her in the eye "What is it Jessica?"_

"_Have you know anything about…..you know…….Edward?"_

Me? What about me?

"_Jessica please…….."Bella started to say, uncomfortable. But before she could even finish Lauren interrupted her._

"_Well you know, everybody is saying he left you because of…….you know" And she pointed towards Bella's stomach._

What was that supposed to mean?Those girls just never made sense.

"_I mean who else right? Edward was the only one you…….." Jessica continued._

I? The only one? What does that mean? Only I would listen through Jessica's thoughts.

"_Stop it Jessica. Now!. And you too Lauren!" Angela, came into view and embrace Bella on her arms giving the two girls a disapproving glare._

As I saw Bella through Angela's kind eyes I saw her start to sob, and I wanted to punch both of those girls on their stupid faces for doing this to Bella. Angela just walked away with her while Jessica and Lauren walked towards a classroom smirking. And I was glad at least Angela was by her side, she would comfort her while I couldn't. _But what do they mean about me?_

"_Are you ok Bella?"_

Now I followed Angela's thoughts.

"_Th….ank…..you…..Ang….ela" Bella said through sobs and I could see Angela watching her, Bella was so sad. _

How I wanted to comfort her.

"_Don't worry, come on let's go to the washroom so you can clean up your face"_

_I don't know why people are like that_. Angela thought while walking with Bella towards the hallway and into the bathroom. _Why do they like to see people suffering and more people as kind and nice as Bella? If they were passing through the same thing I bet they wouldn't even come to school, at least Bella is doing everything she can. She is so brave. _

"_Come on Bella wash your face" Angela told her now towing her towards the sink._

_Bella did as told and then said "Is just so hard Angela…….."_

"_I know Bella, and those two are just a bunch of ……..poison snakes, they are getting on my nerves"_

"_They got on mines a while ago" Bella told her now checking her face in the mirror. Her eyes were red and swallow but she was as beautiful as ever._

_If only Edward was here. By her side._

Angela started to think. Me? Again? I just didn't understand anything. What about me?

_I bet he would have stayed if he knew about this. Too bad he left before Bella even knew she was having his baby._

W..……H………A……..T?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My what????????????????

My baby?

That was……………………….

That was………………………..

Impossible. …………………….

Impossible………………………..

Or……………. not? …………

Suddenly the tree I was on feel apart and I let myself fall flat in the forest.

For the first time in my life I just went blank.

**A/N.- I loved writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as well. I wish you a great great weekend, and hope u all love this part of the story that I did with all my heart. But the best is yet to come, so please don't hesitate to leave your comments, I really apreciate it. Thanks to everyone that takes the time to read this story of mine. Love u all! Alexa!**


	8. A Weekend to Remember

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

I started looking at the clock while Mrs. Goff tried to explain us how to ask directions in Spanish. I really wanted this day to end, at least the school part. I was feeling terrible, not only physically but emotionally, _what a change!, I always felt that way_. But today it was so weird tough, yesterday night was a rollercoaster for me, first I started having a nightmare, the worst so far, because it involved my baby and I was so scared. But then as if a wave of calm washed over me I felt asleep in the most beautiful of tranquility, smelling him, smelling Edward as if he was there with me. _So weird._

And then I come to school and Jessica makes all that nice feelings vanish, really, she and Lauren were getting on my nerves, they never told me anything extremely harsh, at least at my face, but they comments always punch me in the worst place; in the Edward-drawer. They knew he left, _what did they kept asking me about him?_ Just to bother I guessed, there was no other reason, they knew how that hurt me and they loved to play with my pain.

Finally the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and as fast as I could went to my truck. I really needed this weekend bad, I was going to stay home all weekend, I just didn't want to see anybody, anybody.

As I came home I went upstairs to leave my stuff and take away my extra clothes. I tried to dress as saggier as I could, I didn't want anybody staring at my stomach, but it seemed the clothes didn't stop them. I grabbed a CD and went back downstairs. I needed music while I worked. I left the chickens marinating last night so I just pulled them out of the fridge and stuck them in the oven while I started cutting the vegetables and boiling the potatoes.

While I worked I started wondering about my baby. How would he be like? I always did this, but sometimes I just stopped myself because it scared me, after all his father was, well, you know, a vampire. I didn't know what to think, and now with the bruises in my belly and this new thing, well I didn't know but I felt like, like my stomach was cold, it always was cold, just as my funny scar, the one James did to me, I was even more nervous. But maybe he was taking after his father after all. I was so happy and scared at the same time. Only if he was here with me, what would he think? Did he even know he was able to conceive a child? I didn't think so, Edward was very responsible after all and when we were intimate he never mentioned the need of precaution.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a weekend before my 18th birthday. As I begged Edward to not give me any kind of present, he accepted, with one condition, that I spent a weekend with him in his home, away from everything and everybody. Of course it was hard with all his family there, the part of being away from everybody, but all his family were going on a hunting trip and everything fit just right. Charlie thought Edward was going on the trip and that Alice was staying so we were having a slumber party.

Of course the plan was not at all what it became later, not by a thousand miles. When Alice picked me and dropped me Edward had everything set for a movies weekend, which was the initial plan; pizza, popcorn, soda, ice cream, chocolates and a wide selection of movies to watch. The couch was full of pillows and comforters so if I felt like sleeping I didn't need to move and he could keep watching movies. Everything was so perfect. His family left and it was just him and me.

We started with a comedy, 50 First Dates, cool movie, funny and romantic. We watched it complete, so we moved to the next one, action, Kill Bill I watch 10% of the movie because the rest I spent under the comforter covering my eyes while Edward laugh of my weakness to blood. The third movie? I don't know, something about a forest and a village, and I don't remember anything else because short after Edward started this movie I started pulling him towards me, I was just so happy, to be able to be with him, I mean I spent most of my nights in his arms, while Charlie snored in the next room, but we had to whisper all the time, and not make sounds, and I just loved to hear Edward's laugh, it was just so amazing to be able to share this moment with him, to be together just the two of us, having fun.

"Bella" he said as he looked intently into my eyes. "I love you so much my sweetheart"

Wow. He was amazing. "Edward, I love you too, more than anything" and I started kissing him.

"Bella, my Bella," he said without being able to say anything else and we continued with our passionate kiss.

After a while I thought of something to ask. "Edward, have you ever felt like this with somebody else?" I said making him stop and looked me seriously in the eyes.

"No Bella, never, I have never felt this way before, you are my first and my only one. And you?" He asked with a blank face. I knew he wanted me to be honest.

"No Edward you are my only one, ever, I want to be with you forever, I need you forever" and I started kissing him back.

After that, well, my clothes were pretty much garbage as well as his, the movie forgotten, the food forgotten and we made love for the first time.

It was the most beautiful thing in the world; he was so careful and so wild at the same time, so passionate and so sweet, just perfect. He was my everything and at that time I thought I meant the same for him.

"Bella…………." He said trying to regain his normal breath.

"…..Yes?" My head was swimming, I couldn't even think straight.

"I love you Bella"

I just wrapped my arms around him and drift into the most beautiful of sleeps. I was the happiest woman in the world, the happiest.

When I woke up the next morning I could feel his cold body wrapped around mine, no clothes, only our bodies and the comforter that he tried to spread over me so I wouldn't froze, I hugged him tighter and he kissed my head. I just loved him so much. When I looked at him he smiled.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" he said trailing my back with his fingers. I shivered.

"Good morning prince charming" and I chuckled.

He started to laugh, the most beautiful laugh in the world.

"Bella, I need to talk to you my love" he said now in a serious voice.

"Yes Edward, tell me, whatever"

"I" he started, a nervous tone on his voice "I'm sorry Bella, I feel like I betrayed you, doing this………but is just that…."

I stopped him right there "What are you talking about Edward?" he didn't make any sense.

"About me and you, making love, I wanted to wait Bella, for you, I wanted you to be ready and I think that I………."

"Hahahahahaha" I started to laugh, he stopped and raise one eyebrow. "Edward, you betrayed me? Are you serious? It seems that I was the one that took advantage of you" and I continued with my laugh.

"Well that may be true, but I'm the older one here" and then he grimaced "Way older" I chuckled. "I needed to be the grown up and I was not"

"Edward let me just ask you something" I said now all laugh gone.

"Yes?" he watched at me in the eyes.

"Do you regret what happened last night? Please be honest" I say now looking away from his face. What if he didn't feel the same way than me?

"No Bella! No! Never!" And he put his finger under my jaw and made me look him in the eye before continuing "It was the most wonderful thing in the world, the most………" and he trailed of.

I blushed "The most what?"

"I don't know Bella, I feel so, so, so…………..happy! More than happy, ecstatic, I feel complete, I feel………." And then he stopped and touched my face. "Bella I love you, forever, I love you more than ever, I didn't think it was even possible, but I don't know if you………"

I interrupted again. "I feel the same way Edward and you didn't betrayed me, on the contrary, you proved me how much you love me, you were so gentle, and it was the perfect moment, I love you " And he pressed his lips to mine and we started all over again.

That weekend was perfection itself. We actually never moved from the couch, well yeah, we did once when Charlie called.

_Ring………ring…….ring_

"Let me get that" Edward said jumping on his feet. He just looked so, so, so, perfect. I felt a little smug, _all that was mine!_

"Mmm…Bella is your dad" Edward said bringing me back to reality.

"Charlie? What does he wants? What should I do?" I said sitting in the couch and wrapping the comforter on my body, as if Chalrie could see trough the phone on what I was up to.

"I think you should pick the phone love or he may get suspicious" Edward said raising both of his eyebrows.

"Ok give me the phone". Edward gave me the phone and came to sit by my side.

"_Hello?"_

"_Bella? Is that you?"_

"_Yeah Dad, it's me, is everything all right?"_

"_Yes Bells, I just wanted to know what you girls are up to"_

"_Mmmm….. Alice is playing dress up with me" I lied hoping not to get caught._

"_Alice? Let me talk to her, She shouldn't play with my daughter as if you were a life size doll" and he laugh._

_Shoot. What was I going to do?_

"_Dad…………." What was I going to say? Edward eyed me and started chuckling; I was not a good liar._

"_Actually dad she just painted her nails so I don't want you to ruin her manicure, so maybe later" Edward started to shake with laughter, whether at my face or at my stupid lie, but he couldn't stopped._

"_Mmm…. Ok Bella. Well so you girls have fun and behave ok?"_

"_Ok dad, talk to you later" _

And I turned off the phone.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha" Now Edward started laughing out loud. "Bella you are really the worst liar in the world". I started to get out of the couch, mad, he was making fun on me; but before I could stand right he embraced me and started kissing me. _Oh well, I'll get mad at him later._ I thought, and I let myself melt in his body once again.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A tear came down my cheek, while I rubbed my tummy, and many followed_. Edward I love you, everyday more._ I thought while I tried not to go to pieces. It was just so hard to remember. Everything just seemed so perfect, so unbreakable but it was not like that, at least not for him anymore. I just hoped that at least that weekend he was being honest about the love he felt for me, because that weekend was when we conceived this beautiful baby that was now growing inside of me, proof of my love for him, proof that he existed somewhere in this world. And for some reason I believed that he did, so I was happy to know that my little one was conceived in the center of love, of the love I had and still have for his father. Was he even going to meet him one day? I doubt it, but one day I was going to tell him everything. _How his father made me the happiest women in the world, how he was the most handsome and charming boy at school and how he gave me the biggest gift, him or her._ I thought rubbing my belly. I actually didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, and I didn't mind either, one way or the other I would love him or her with all my heart.

I heard the cruise pull on the driveway and clean myself quickly with a tissue paper, fortunately I was chopping onion, so that was going to be a good excuse if Charlie even noticed my eyes.

"Hey Bells, smells amazing". Charlie said taking off his jacket.

"Thanks Dad, is almost done, I'm just pulling the salad together and done". _Finally!_ It took me all afternoon.

"Ok, I'll go change in the mean time". He said now going upstairs.

"Right"

Not even five minutes passed when I heard a knock on the door.

"I take it Bells" Charlie said coming downstairs all changed.

"Ok Dad!"

Charlie went to the door and opened it.

"Hello Chief Swan" was all I heard.

**EPOV**

Minutes, hours? How long had I been here? Not enough, I guessed, because I still couldn't make sense on what was going on.

_Bella was pregnant, that was for sure_.

But what did Angela mean when she said, or thought, that the child was mine? _Did Bella say I was the father? Did she lie to everybody to protect the responsible one?_ After all I was already long gone and for all she knew I was never going to come back, at least not in another hundred years or so.

_No! Bella was not like that, she never lied, and she wasn't even a good liar. _

Or maybe everybody just thought I was the father and she just never denied it.

_No! That was not it. _

But what other answer?

The only answer left is that Angela was right.

_Bella was pregnant with my child._

_Was she actually carrying my………….child?_

_Was I the father of that baby?_

_Was that even possible?_

I didn't know, and I needed to know it, I needed to see Bella.

I needed to see her. _Now!_

**A/N.- Hope you like it. A little of romance and back story about Bella and Edward.**

**Wow! Thank you very much for all your reviews, every time I get one I jump up and down, they mean so much to me even if is one word I appreciate it with all my heart! It makes me want to write more and better for you guys! So please don't hesitate to write something for me, a comment, your pov, or whatever! And thanks too to all the people that had add my story to favourite or story alert. Love u all! :D**


	9. This House Smells Like Vampire

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

"Hello Chief Swan" was all I heard..........

"Since when do you call me Chief Jacob?" Charlie asked.

"Since now Chief" he said and laugh.

I left what I was doing to go and greet the guest.

"Hi Billy, hi Jake" Jake embraced me on a big hug

"Bells, you are getting bigger by the day" he said looking at my round stomach, it was not that big, he was just teasing.

"Thanks Jake"

"I didn't mean it as a complement actually" he said and started laughing again.

"Don't pay attention to him Bella" Billy said.

"No worries Billy I already know your son likes to annoy everybody" My dad and Charlie started to chuckle.

"Come on in, dinner is almost done" I said going directly to the kitchen to finish up.

Jacob came behind me, while my dad and Billy moved to the living room. Suddenly Jacob stopped and stayed still looking all over the room.

"What?" I asked him. He placed his fingers on his mouth, meaning that I should keep quiet. I stayed quiet trying to figure out what was going on.

"Bella!" Charlie called.

"Yes dad" I said without moving my eyes from Jacob.

"Let us know when dinner is ready ok?" my dad said.

"Sure" I answered.

"What Jacob? What is going on?" I asked trough my teeth so Charlie and Billy couldn't hear.

"Bella" he said moving his head to the side and wrinkling his nose "This house smells like vampire".

"What?! You are crazy Jacob, what are you talking about?" _He was insane_.

"Bella it does! I can recognize the scent, and is a vampire scent for sure" he said talking low as well.

"What vampire Jake? They are not vampires in Forks, not anymore" _Unfortunately I thought to myself._

"It seems like…….." and he started to walk out of the kitchen, I followed him watching him sniffing "the smell comes from upstairs" he said putting his foot on the first stair.

"Kids!" Charlie yelled "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere dad, Jacob wants to go to the washroom" I said and went back to the kitchen letting Jacob do his crazy research. _All this wolf thing was making him crazy._

After a minute he came back.

"Bella, your room reeks!"

"Thanks Jake, I know I need to clean it, and I will, starting tomorrow; what were you doing in my room by the way?" I said finishing the salad.

"Bella! Your room smells like vampire!"

"Agh. Jacob you are going crazy, there is no vampire here or anywhere in the house, and there is no vampire in my room, so just quit it ok?" _I just wished._

"Bella! I can recognize…………."

I just didn't want to hear his insanity anymore "Billy, dad! Dinner is ready" I say glaring at Jacob so he would just shut up. Which he did, for now.

"So, Bella" Billy said while we ate. "How long are you now?"

"20 weeks Billy, almost 21"

"And do you know what it is?"

"No, not yet"

"What do you want Bella?" Jacob asked with his mouth full of mash potatoes.

"I don't mind really" I said rubbing my tummy and wishing the chicken didn't make me sick.

"And have you chosen any names?" Billy now asked.

"I have been thinking of some but nothing for sure".

"Really Bells? You didn't told me you were already looking for the name" Charlie added now interested in the conversation.

"Names are important Bella, so you have to consider everything, remember that child will carry that name for all his life, and it will be his face to the world" Billy stated.

"Yes Billy, I know, that is why I haven't make any choice yet"

"So Bella tell me if is a girl, which names do you like?" Charlie asked. "We can start weighting options" he smiled.

"Mmmm… I was thinking on Elizabeth as a choice"

"Elizabeth?" the three asked at the same time.

"Yeah" I answered "Is an elegant name and timeless" _and it was the name of Edward's mom at least my baby will have something close to his father_. I thought smiling a little. And of course not sharing my thought with the audience.

"Well I guess is a pretty name, but what about if is a boy?" Charlie asked.

"If is a boy you should name him Vampi!" Jacob interrupted. Billy and I looked at him with disbelief, _was he actually saying that?_

"Bambi? Jacob this is a child not a deer, I don't want that name for my grandson". At least Charlie was so taken into the dinner he didn't hear right_. Jacob was going to pay for this._

"Ok what about………….Edward" Jacob added. My eyes were going to pop from my face, _what was going on with Jacob? I was going to kill him,_ but I couldn't concentrate on my anger because Charlie started chocking.

"Dad, dad, water, drink water" He was going blue.

Jacob stood up and started panting Charlie's back; soon he was going back to his normal color.

"I'm ok I'm ok" Charlie started saying drinking now water. After a minute he looked at me and said "But please Bella tell me you will not call your son after him"

I just couldn't answer. And there was an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"I think we should talk about something else" Billy said, changing the conversation to another subject. I looked at him with thankful eyes. And I eyed Jacob with a glare that made him laugh even more.

Dinner was a success, in the food department, there was no chicken left, not even for leftovers, witch was good because Charlie was going to be out for the full weekend and I was not planning on eating it. After that Jacob helped me with the cleaning because Charlie and Billy, as soon as they finish eating, went directly to the living room to watch the game.

I didn't talk to Jacob while we picked up, I was so mad at him; he almost killed my dad with his _funny _comments.

"Sorry Bells" he finally said while I handed him the dishes so he would dry them with the towel. "I was just playing, I didn't mean it".

"Whatever Jacob, you almost give Charlie a respirator failure, are you crazy?"

"Sorry, really, I didn't mean anything; I just wanted to cheer you up a little and............."

"Cheer me up? Sure Jacob, you wanted to cheer me up killing my father and making me remember someone I don't want to" I said interrupting him.

"Please! As if you didn't remember him every day, you are carrying his child!" Jacob didn't mind me being pregnant, he minded me being pregnant with a vampire child, Edward's in particular.

"Just shut up Jacob, really, you are getting on my nerves"

"Ok, ok….. Hey what about the smell upstairs?" he said now in a low voice.

I just looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Jacob you just said it I'm carrying a vampire's child, how do you think we conceive it, he was here all the time when we were together, probably the smell has not vanish completely". That was a lie, we never were intimate here. But Jacob frowned, I didn't care if he got mad, he deserved it.

This just worked for a minute because then he started talking again. "But no Bella, this was a fresh scent, I have been here before and of course I noticed the horrible smell, but this, this is fresh, but yeah I think is almost the same scent….."

"What do you mean the same?" Now I was paying attention.

"Is the same scent, his scent I mean, when I met him I was not a wolf yet so I don't know how his scent actually smells, but once I started coming here I got a whiff of him and is almost the same as this one, I can even say is the same, but this once is fresh, morning fresh"

"What about the baby?" I said.

"What about?"

"Well is his child Jacob, and he is growing every minute, maybe is the baby scent"

"I don't think so Bella, but maybe, anyways you said he was long gone and never to come back didn't you?"

"Yes" and I looked down towards my belly.

"Bella don't be sad" Jacob said now touching my hair.

"Is ok Jake, I just wished…………" and I trailed off, there was not point on wishing.

Jacob didn't say anything he just wrapped me in his arms and held me while I started crying. Again.

**EPOV**

I was less than two miles from Bella's house when in hit me, a horrible smell, like wet dog and dirt, _ugh._ And as I got closer it got even worse. I was less than a mile from her home when I start listening to the thoughts on her home. It looked like the guests had arrived, but what with the smell? _Didn't they shower?_

And then I couldn't believe it. Jacob was on Bella's room tracing…..my scent? How did he?………what? _You have to be kidding me! Jacob Black was a werewolf? For the love of God! This was getting worse every single minute!_ A werewolf? Did they even exist anymore? Carlisle thought they were long gone with Ephraim Black and his pack; it seemed there was a new one. _Fuck!_

So now what? I couldn't go to Bella now. I would have to wait until the Black's left, Jacob and I couldn't even be that close, he shouldn't even be that close to Bella! But now I just couldn't do anything about that. I needed to get away from here before he knew I was here. So I just started running towards my home, I was going to come back when they left. _Just my fucking luck!_ Now I had to wait to talk to Bella, to tell her I was here and ask her if everything was true. If that baby was mine! No! I couldn't wait, I was getting crazy by the second, I needed to talk to her to…………..

And what if it was true? What if that child was mine? What was I going to do? What we were going to do? Bella and me? And our child? I smiled,_ our child? Was that possible?_ And for a minute I hold that thought, a child, Bella's and mines, beautiful and kind as her, but what about me? I was a vampire! If it was true, this pregnancy may be risky for Bella, but she looked just fine, besides the exhaustion that was dragging on her face and the morning sickness. I needed Carlisle, I needed to talk to my father, if this was true I needed him in Forks as soon as possible.

I quickly dialed my father's number.

"_Edward?"_

"_Carlisle!"_

"_Is everything all right son?"_

"_Carlisle there is a situation I need to discuss with you, privately"_ That meant I didn't want anybody listening.

"_I call you back"_

"_Ok"_

And then I thought. What about Alice? It seemed she had no clue on what was going on here. That was weird?

_Ring………_

"_Carlisle?"_

"_Yes Edward, I'm alone now, you can talk freely"_

"_Carlisle…….is Bella"_

"_Is she ok?" I heard the strain in my father's voice._

"_Yes dad, is just that………..." are you kidding me? This was insane, but…… "Carlisle Bella is pregnant"_

"_Edward!.........I'm so sorry son"_

"_No Carlisle, she is pregnant and it seems she is carrying…………my child"_

"…………………_.." _

"_Carlisle?"_

"_Are you sure Edward? What did Bella said?"_

"_I'm not sure of anything; I haven't even talk to her"_

"_So how did you come to that conclusion?"_

"_When I was in her room I saw her stomach, she looks pregnant, and then she puked, and she looks tired and………"_

"_Edward I meant, how did you came to the conclusion that it was your child?"_

"_Because everybody in town seems to think that, well everybody in school at least, and Bella is not with anybody else, and she says my name on her sleep, Carlisle……. Is that even possible?"_

"_I don't know Edward. I didn't think so but………."_

"_But what?"_

"_But there is no reason for not being possible, there is no proof that says that a vampire male cannot conceive a child with a human female at least, with vampire females is another situation, they cannot change, they can not bare a child, but a vampire male maybe able to procreate. That would be so interesting…………" my father always took interest in speculating._

"_Carlisle! What should I do?"_

"_Talk to her son, first you have to make sure that what you told me is true and if it is, well, what do you feel like doing?"_

"_I want to be with her Carlisle, I want to protect her, and the baby"_

"_How long ago is she?"_

"_If it's mine, which I'm starting to believe it is, four months and a half almost"_

"_Did you saw her stomach?"_

"_Yes"_

"_How did it look?"_

"_Around that time, I didn't saw much, she was wearing her pajama and I was so shocked I couldn't………"_

"_Son?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you want us there?"_

"_I do Carlisle, I need you to see her, after all if I'm the father……"_

"_Don't worry, we are leaving, Alice made us pack our stuff since yesterday"_

"_Speaking of which, she doesn't know?"_

"_No, today she was annoyed she couldn't see anything about Bella, she even lost you and she was going to call to see what was going on but I told her we should wait, and then she gave up and stopped looking, she thinks is just the exhaustion what is making her lose the connection"_

"_Weird, but please don't tell them anything, I have to talk to Bella first, and if it is true, I want to give them the news"_

"_Am I going to be a grandfather?"_

"_It seems like" I couldn't stop myself from smiling._

"_Edward, that would be………amazing son, for you, for Bella, for all of us"_

"_I know Carlisle, I know"_

"_Well, that would be something, Esme will be so happy, can I tell her?"_

"_No dad, please….."_

"_Ok, ok…….I will let you tell them; first you have to make sure………."_

"_Yes, I will tonight. Carlisle?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Did you know the wolves are back?"_

"_What do you mean the wolves are back?"_

"_The Quileutes werewolves are here Carlisle, Jacob Black, Bella's friend is one of them"_

"_Jacob Black? Ephraim Black's grandson?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well, that is something else, how did you know that?"_

"_I'll explain later"_

"_All right, let me go back and tell them the good news, they were all waiting for this call, they are all excited you know, they miss Forks! Even myself! And now I'm more excited to go back!"_

"_So I'll see you here, but please….."_

"_Don't worry son I'll keep this information safe, but about the wolves?"_

"_You can tell them that, is a good alibi of why you had to sneak on them to talk to me"_

"_Good idea, because Alice was eyeing me very suspiciously, see you tomorrow son, and congratulations! Daddy" He chuckled._

"_Bye Carlisle"_

I hung up the phone robotically, the words of my father made me want to run to Bella. To my love, to the mother of my child. I was going to be a daddy. And now I was 100% sure of that. I was going to be a father.

**A/N.- Hello! I hope you like this chapter! A little bit for Jacob's fans too. Thank you very much for all your reviews, I really apreciate them...please don't hesitate, leaver your commentos, POV, or whatever, I love to read what you think :D!!!**

**Have a nice Week!!!**

**PS.- I'm so sorry if you have been recieving the same chapter over and over again in your mail. I have some kind of compulsive disorder hahahaha....whenever I re-read the chapter and I see miss spellings or wrong stuffs I correct it, so the chapters automatically uploads again....sorry about that! I'll try not to do it often, but if I do just ignore the chapter that you already read. I can't help myself but to try to make this story as best as I can. So please forgive me for that.**


	10. Forgive & Forget

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

I was just so tired, Billy and Jacob stayed until late night, watching the game and the after comments, well Billy did, Jacob spent most of the night comforting me, I was a mess, I always was, but this night was particularly melancholic.

I wanted to sleep, to have a dreamless night and be able to rest for once, I needed it, I was going ballistic, I don't know if it was the loneliness, the pregnancy, school, work, the people, I didn't know, I was just so tired.

I changed onto my pajamas, brushed my teeth and lied on my bed. I felt so heavy; really I was getting bigger by the day, I rubbed my tummy, _good night my love_, I thought. Soon enough I felt completely asleep.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

I don't know what time it was when I finally woke up, I couldn't move, not at all, it was like the bed had a powerful magnet that kept me from even moving a finger. I just opened my eyes and something caught my eye, a note next to my bedside table, I thought about picking it up, but I was just so lazy.

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" a beautiful voice said from behind me, and suddenly I started feeling a strong pair of hands holding me tight. I froze. _Was I still asleep?_ Automatically I just stretched my hand towards the note and opened it. Not looking back at all.

_Bells,_

_ It is 5 in the morning, and you look so comfortable I didn't want to wake you up._

_ Please take care of yourself and my grandchild. I'll be back on Sunday with lots of fish._

__

Charlie.

I stayed frozen with the note in hand. Charlie left, he left me this note, I was awake, and that was for sure. Charlie was never one in my dreams. And then I felt someone whisper in my ear.

"Good morning sleeping beauty"

It was him, him, _Edward?_

My heart skipped a beat and as a movie in slow motion I turned to face him, and there next to me lying on my bed and looking like, well, by this point you already know how Edward looked like don't you? Just perfect.

My eyes grew wider and I couldn't either move or talk, _Edward!_

"Bella!" he said and sighed, his lips spreading into a big wide smile while his hand caressed my cheek.

_What was I supposed to do? What was he doing her in the first place? Was he actually here?_

"Bella! It's me, Bella I……….."

And I couldn't hold anything back I just reached towards him and clung myself to his body, while he pressed me closer to him. I started crying so bad and so loud that Edward couldn't get another word out because now he was busy comforting me. It was him, he was here, he was…………… and then it hit me and automatically my cry stopped.

I just pulled away, looked him in the eye and asked "What are you doing here ………… Edward?" _Was I really asking him that?_

"Bella, I came back Bella, for you for……………"

"For me? Did you……….." and I trailed of crying even louder that before. _What was going on?_ Fucking hormones. _I was wild!_

"Bella, please!" he said while he tried to embrace me again, but this time I didn't let him.

"I'm here I want to……….." he started but I interrupted.

"You want to? You want to Edward? Why is always has to be what you want? Why? Why?" By this point I was yelling at him and throwing my fists to his chest, _I was damn mad. _

"Bella, calm down, please let me explain………." But he stopped when I started getting out of bed. I went to the window and opened it, it was damn cold but that only proved this was not a dream and that Edward was here. I started shivering and a second later he was already closing the window.

"Bella is freezing outside, you can get sick………" and again I didn't let him finish.

"Since when do you care about my health? Since when do you care if I'm sane or not? Did you care when you left me in the middle of the woods? No! You didn't, so please don't start now".

He was speechless, I was sure whatever he was expecting was for sure not this, not my reaction, and I swear I didn't expected it either, but I was just so mad. _Why did he left me? Why? Why?_ And then it hit me again, the nauseas. _Not again!_

I ran towards the bathroom, _I knew I shouldn't have eaten chicken._ I hadn't even started yet when I felt his hands pulling my hair out. I was feeling so sick I didn't even care he was there, all I wanted was to throw up the damn chicken out and be finish with it.

"Bella are you ok?" he started saying on a really worried voice.

_What was I supposed to do? Answer him? Wasn't he looking at me?_

Finally I was empty and before I stood up I flushed the toilet, automatically I reached for the sink and started brushing my teeth. Edward was still there, I could feel him, I could see him trough the mirror looking worried sick. _And you know?_ I wanted to turn around and hug him, and kiss him, and tell him how much I missed him, but I couldn't, how could I? how? He………he……..left me.

"Bella? Are you ok?" he asked once again. And then as if to respond my baby started kicking so hard I crouch in pain. Edward automatically reached for me. "What's wrong? What's wrong_?_" He started asking worried._ Oh my lord! He was just as his mom, wild!_

Finally the kicking stopped and I started walking back to my romm while rubbing my belly "Nothing Edward I'm ok". And then I stood still, frozen, with my hands on my tummy, _did Edward notice my…..my……belly?_

"Maybe you should lie down Bella, you threw up a lot" Edward said.

I just turn around to face him, my arms in the same place pating my baby, and as soon as I was right in front of him I saw how his face went directly to my stomach, my eyes grew wider, but his expression was not what I expected at all, he was calm, thoughtful maybe, as if he expected this, _did he?_

"You know, you look beautiful like this" He said now looking at me and smiling.

I turned around and asked sarcastically "How Edward? Just waken up and with a toilet full of vomit?"

"Pregnant Bella, you look beautiful pregnant".

I gulped. _He knew_. I slowly sat on my bed and asked the question I had since the beginning.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Bella!" he said now coming to sit next to me and trying to pull my hands to hold them, I yanked them out and he let go. "I came here for you Bella, I missed you so much, I need you my love, I can not live without you…….." he trailed off looking at my face and noticing that my expression didn't change one bit, my madness was still in power.

"I'm pregnant" I said. Like it wasn't obvious. My voice was a little warmer, really my baby was the only thing that held me from trying to kill a vampire right now and at the same time the thing that held me fromm throwing myself in his arms and beg him to take me back.

"I know Bella, and I'm sorry I left you to face this situation by yourself, I didn't know it was even possible for me and you to ...................."

I interrupted, once again "You? How do you even know this child is yours Edward?" _Edward_.............…..just saying his name made my heart go faster.

"Is not?" he asked.

"No" I said so sure of myself I was even impressed.

"So who is it then?" his face didn't change one bit, he was still calm.

I sucked with lies. Ok I was not going to lie.

"Me! I'm the father and the mother, and the everything to this child Edward, he is mine and only mine" I said this words holding my arms strong to my stomach, embracing my baby as hard as I could, he was mine, only mine.

"Bella, please, I know………"

_He knew. How did he know?_

"What posses you to think that?" I asked angry.

And before he answered he smiled wide at me, _fuck he didn't lost it_, he was dazzling me. "Because I remember Bella, I remember that weekend the best weekend of my life and I know you are not with anybody else, like I couldn't be with anybody else, we belong together………………".

_What was he saying? I didn't hear any of it_; I was lost in his eyes like a stupid.

It took a while but I came back to reality. And started to think carefully what I was going to say next.

"Edward, don't worry. I have all this already figured it out, Charlie is being extremely supportive and I'm doing my best, so you can just go to where you came from" That is what I said out loud, but what I really wanted to say was: _Please don't go, please stay, please hold me tight and tell me you love me_. I was such a looser.

"No Bella, I'm not going anywhere, not without you, not without our child" he said so serious and sure of his words.

_Our child!, wow, _the way he said our child made my eyes react and soon I was a river of tears. _Again._

"Bella please don't cry" he said now embracing me on his arms. This time I didn't pull away. "I'm here my love, you are not alone, I'm sorry I hurt you, I had to, I was so scared for your safety and happiness, I swear I didn't mean anything of what I say that day, I was just being stupid and trying to do the right thing, which ended being the worst decision of my life, could you ever, ever forgive me for what I did to you my love? Could you?"

I was still crying and thinking at the same time of what I was going to answer, I wanted to forgive him so bad, after all he was the love of my life, the sun of my day, the moon of my night, and now the father of my child, there was not a piece of me that didn't want him with all it's force. But how could I forget what he did to me? He left me! He went I don't know where leaving me here shattered, going to pieces, lifeless, lost, alone, he left me without him. I gathered my thoughts and ask.

"Edward, just tell me something, what do you want? What are you expecting from me?"

"I'm not expecting anything Bella, I just want to be with you as I should have always been, I want to hold you and kiss you and take care of you, of you and our baby" He smiled at the last part. _Wow_, he actually was happy with the idea of the baby.

"I don't know, I'm just so confused……." and I was really confused, not just with him but with me as well, I could have sworn that if Edward ever came back I was going to jump into his arms, well I actually did, but I thought everything was going to be perfect, and lovely and magic, and it wasn't. I loved him, I did, more than anything, as same as ever; No! More than ever; because he gave me the most precious gift, but at the same time he hurt me in the most deeply of ways. I felt…………betrayed.

Edward was quiet, maybe giving me space to think, just looking at me, and not trying to reach for me anymore. Just waiting patiently for me to say something else.

"Edward I just can't promise you anything right now, I don't know if I will be able to ever forget, it was so hard, the worst thing in the world, and I thought my life was over, completely over, until I knew about…." I just rubbed my tummy, he knew what I meant, my baby had saved me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I swear I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving you here, I did it only for you, because for me it was the worst thing in the world, I wasn't even sure I was going to be able to make it, I was not even able to make it, look at me, I'm here, back and defeated, I wasn't able to keep my word my love, I wasn't"

What he said just sounded so real, and maybe it was but I just couldn't fall again on that pattern, I couldn't let every single word he said rule my world, no when it was not just me, but him, my baby, he needed a strong mother, a mother that could keep her head high and be a grown up.

"Edward I don't know if I can do that, I mean go back to normal, I'm just so, so hurt"

Edward kept quiet for a moment, he was thinking hard, I could tell. And then he looked up at me.

"I will make you heal my love, with time, only if you let me, I will earn your trust back".

"Edward but I can't promise………."

Now he was the one interrupting. "I don't want you to promise anything, I'm the one that is going to do all the work, you just have to let me" and he smiled, this time more shyly, _thank God,_ because if not I was going to melt.

I just nodded.

"Bella!" he said now happily and came to embrace me. I stiffened and he let go.

"I'm sorry Edward, I just think I'm not ready for….." Of course I was ready, I was born ready, but I had to be strong, _please God help me to be strong,_ I just couldn't let myself fall again in hope,

"Yes Bella, I understand, I'm sorry. We will do everything from the beginning. Slow"

My eyes grew wider and I eyed my belly, _sure doing things slow_, I thought..

He chuckled. "Well, we jumped one step, but I mean with you and me"

"Edward, there is not you and me, not anymore" _Fuck this was hard_.

"But Bella you just………."

"I just told you we can try, but I meant with the baby, with me, I don't think there is a way I can heal fast enough for that"

His face fell, I could see sadness on his eyes, and I just wanted to embrace him, but no, I needed to be strong, so I just looked down to my belly, my baby was my force, he was going to make me strong.

"I mean, if you don't want anything to do with the ba…………" I started to say.

"No! I want to, I want to Bella!" He didn't even let me finish with my sentence. _Wow he did want to_, I could tell.

"Ok Edward so, we will try" _Oh my…… I was not going to last one bit……But I had to, I had to. _

"Will you ever forgive me Bella?" he said now looking down, awkward, Edward was never one for looking down.

"I already did Edward. I already did" I said now touching my fingertips to his shoulder as to comfort him but letting him know there was not more him and me, at least not now.

For now I was willing to forgive, but I just wasn't ready to forget.

**A/N.-I hope you like it! What do you think of Bella's reaction? Did you expect it? Did Edward deserved it? Wath do you think should happen next? Please leave your comment, I really apreciate every single one of them :D!**

**Thanks for all the reviews I got in the last chapter, they make my day! As well as all the people that add my story to favourites or story alert, it means a lot to me, Honestly! Love u all :D!!!!**

**Have a wonderful day! Alexa**


	11. Asking a Favor

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

I was not expecting this, but in truth, what was I expecting? For Bella to embrace me and kiss me like nothing happened? _Yes! Stupidly I was expecting that_. For a moment I thought it was going to be that way, but then everything changed. And could I blame her? I left her with harsh words, pregnant by the way, alone to face all the stares, her father fury, the gossip in town; I was a jerk. I was.

Bella was just sitting next to me on her bed, with one hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me from my wining and with her other hand on her stomach, rubbing it, she was just so sweet, even tough she didn't want to be with me. But I was not going to give up, never, ever, I had forever to make it up to her, and I was going to show her how much I loved her and my baby, how much I regretted the decision of leaving. But I didn't want it to take forever, I wanted to hug her, and kiss her, rub her belly as she did right now and kiss my baby from the outside, so I needed to act fast.

But for now it seemed I needed to be patience, after all she could have had reacted even worse, she could have forbidden me to be a part of this, and she was giving me the chance. But what if she never forgave me? What if she was just letting me be here for the sake of the baby and then she made her own way with somebody else? I couldn't bare it, never, never. I just didn't want to think of that, I needed to take care of something first.

"Bella?" I said shyly, my eyes felt from my face of embarrassment, I was a moron for what I did to her.

"Yes?" she answered now looking at me and removing her hand from my shoulder.

"How are you?"

"……………………………surprised, confused, what do you think?"

"I'm sorry for appearing that way, it was not appropriate"

"When did you arrive?"

"Three days ago actually, I just………." I trailed off.

"Three days? Wow!" then she thought for a while and said "It was you wasn't it?"

"Me? What?" I was confused.

"Jacob told me he smelled a scent, and he was almost sure it was you, but I didn't believe it" she smiled a little at the thought. Was she smiling at the thought of that Jacob Black?

"Yes, I guess it was me" I said with a grimace.

"So why did you talk to me until now?" she asked.

"Actually I was planning to do it yesterday, but I saw you had company and I didn't want to interrupt, plus your little friend and me in the same room was not a good idea, and then when I came back you were sleeping so deep I felt bad waking you up" I shacked my head.

"What with Jacob being here?" she asked confused.

Didn't she know that Jacob was a werewolf and we were mortal enemies?

"Mmmm…. We can talk about that later" that guy was the last thing I wanted to talk right now. She didn't say anything.

"How about the…" It was so weird to talk about this. "The pregnancy, how far are you now?"

She eyed me with her eyebrows raised; yeah I was stupid for asking that. I answer myself.

"21 weeks, you are 21 weeks"

"Yes I am" she just looked back to her tummy.

"And how are you feeling?"

I could tell she felt weird as well talking this with me but she tried her hardest.

"Ok for the most part. But the morning sickness aren't going away, it's suppose to last only for the first 3 months, but as you can see that didn't apply to me I'm still puking almost every morning" she smiled to her bump. She was so brave!

"Yeah, every body reacts really different to pregnancy, not all of woman even experience morning sickness" I said.

"Too bad I'm not one of them" She sighed.

"Bella, I know I don't have a right to ask you for anything, but I really need to ask you, to beg you if I must, for you to do something, a favor, please?"

"What?" she eyed at me suspiciously.

"I want Carlisle to see you, to check if everything is ok with you and the baby" I said looking at her beautiful face.

And then her face was full of an emotion it was not easy to describe, _relief?_

"Carlisle? Is he here with you?" she said now with a much euphoric voice.

"Actually they must have arrived a couple of hours ago………"

"They?" Bella asked interrupting me.

"Yes, they, my family Bella, they are here"

"All of them?" she was surprised now.

"Yes, all of them, every single one"

"Oh! Did they come with you?"

"No, I………"

"What?" she asked

"I actually haven't seen them in a while; I was not with them while I was away"

"Oh" was all she said.

I continued "So as soon as they knew I was coming back they were already packing to come back, they missed you of course and Forks too? Is hard to find a place like this with most rainy and overcast days. They all were really sad to leave, they didn't want to". I was such a moron, I didn't just hurt the love of my existence, I hurt my entire family with my stupidity. I continued. "But they were waiting until I told them it was ok for them to come back".

"So are all of you coming back to Forks?"

"Yes Bella, we are coming and staying here again, as I told you they didn't even want to leave, we still have a couple of years we can pretend to be………." The change on her expression made me stopped.

"And then you will leave, when that time passes" she said with a sad face.

"They are, I'm not"

And then she looked at me, her eyes full of wonder. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not going anywhere you are not Bella, I'll never be away from you, not again, I'll leave only if you do, and if you do I'll follow"

I could tell she wasn't going to say anything at what I said. _What was she thinking?_ It made me crazy not knowing.

"Anyways, they should have arrived a couple hours ago"

"What time is it by the way?" She said gazing around the room, maybe looking for a clock.

"It's noon" I answered.

"Noon! Oh my, I slept a lot!" She said jumping to her feet.

"Yes, and very peacefully I may say, you have been so restless this past couple of nights"

She blushed, her blush was so beautiful. But she didn't say anything else.

"So, do you agree to see Carlisle?"

"Yes!" she answered.

"Ok so we should go to……………."

"To your house?" she interrupted me with a face that told me she wasn't excited with that.

"Yes"

"Couldn't he come here?"

"I think is better if you go there. I mean he has a lot of equipment over there, he could bring it here but I don't know if……….."

"Ok, I'll go" she was not happy but I could tell she didn't want her home full of medical equipments. "But just for the check up, I'm actually really busy this weekend" she said.

"Are you? Which are your plans?" I asked curious. Did she have plans for the weekend that I was interrupting?

"I have to clean this house is a mess, and I promised it to Charlie, if I don't he will be suspicious" _Oh yeah, the cleaning, I remembered._

"We will see about that, now get ready if you don't mind, I'll be back in 5 minutes"

"Where are you going?" and I could see something in her eyes that said that she didn't want me to leave, this made me hopeful.

"Home, I need to pick my car, or do you prefer me to carry you there?"

"No! Go ahead, I'll take a shower and grab cereal or something"

"Mmmm….Bella you shouldn't eat anything right now, first of all you just threw up everything you had in your stomach, and second it's better for the analysis if your system is clean, I hope you don't mind, you can eat after that".

"Ok, I'm not hungry anyways; I'll take a shower then"

"Ok Bella, I'll be back" and as I was used to I reach for her, but she took a step back and looked down. Ok I was not going to push it. "Please take care, it won't take me long". She nodded and I jumped from the window taking a look at her, and at her bump, at our baby. I already missed her.

**BPOV**

As soon as I heard "Carlisle" I felt a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders, well actually since I saw Edward I felt that, since the first time I knew he was really here my world turned down side up, but Carlisle was something else, he was going to help me with all my worries I was so sure of that, so as much as I dreaded going back to that house full of wonderful and horrible memories at the same time I had to get a grip and do it, I reminded myself that this was not just about me, now my baby was the most important thing, so if I had to go back there I would, no matter what.

Edward left to get his car and as I saw him jumping from my window I felt a rush of adrenaline coming trough me, _Edward was here. Wow!_ I just felt limp on my bed and went trough this last hour, yesterday I was crying missing him, and now he was here, and I was stupid enough to reject him. What was going on with me? The hormones were making me doing crazy stuff. I was glad though, I couldn't deny it, and even tough I was refusing his touch his only presence made my day, then I started to panicked. _What if he never came back again? What if he left me………………..again?_ I was already missing him, my body aching for his presence, I needed him, I missed him. No! I had to control myself, if he left, well…………. No! I couldn't make myself thinking that………

I tried to keep calm while I went to search for my clothes. What was I going to wear? I was pregnant, nothing fit, I didn't care at all a day ago how did I looked, but now I care I was going to see………………………the Cullens……………….. That was going to be something. I grabbed the only pair of maternity jeans I had, Renee sent them to me on Christmas, and I never wore them, they were too _maternity like_, and for the top, a black blouse, black was sliming, plus this blouse was huge so it would fit perfectly. I rushed to the washroom, brushed my teeth one more time, just in case Carlisle asked me to open my mouth, the vomit smell was nothing you could cut out easily, and then I jumped to the shower, it helped a little, I was just so nervous, everything was so surreal. I wasn't even finish with my shower when I herd a soft knock on the bathroom door. Instead of jumping like I normally would do a big smile spread across my face. _He was here, Edward!_

"Bella, I'm here, I'll wait in your room if you don't mind?" It was Edward. _Oh Edward. He did came back._

"Sure!" I yelled from the washroom, how dumb, he could hear even if I whispered. "I'm almost done".

"Don't worry take your time". He told me.

Now that he was here I couldn't take my time, I quickly washed all the shampoo and soap, I dried myself faster than ever and I changed in record time. Soon enough I was getting out with a towel on my head. And there sitting on my bed was him, _no Bella! No! Don't be a sucker, get a grip and control yourself._

He just smiled his beautiful smile and looked at me from head to toe. I blushed. _This trying to be strong was not going to be easy._

"Mmm…. I have to dry my hair and done" I said.

"Don't worry, I'll wait" he said smiling politely at me.

I went back to the washroom and started combing my hair, but my hands were already shaking so I doubted I could do anything with it so I just dried it as fast as I could and left it loose. I went back to my room without bothering to look at him, that would only make me more nervous. I grabbed my sweeter, a scarf, and my boots, it was cold outside. Finally I looked at him and said "Ready". I was a ready as I could've been.

He smiled and led the way out.

As soon as I saw it I stopped and couldn't move. The Volvo. The car that was a witness of so many memories, the car I used to go to school most of the time when everything seemed as perfect as it could be. Edward wasn't oblivious to the fact that I was now frozen in place. He opened the door and smiled, "Is ok Bella, let's go, Carlisle is waiting".

Those words snapped me and I was suddenly getting in the car. As soon as he closed the door I started smelling it, it was exactly how I remembered it, and then I looked at my tummy and rubbed it, a tear coming out, _fucking tears_, you couldn't trust them, they always came when you didn't want to.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Edward was now in the car, leaning towards me and cleaning my tears with the tip of his fingers.

"Nothing, is just, I'm scared Edward, I want this baby to be healthy and………" I trailed off, I wasn't totally lying but the truth is I was so overwhelmed by his only presence and this fucking car, that it was embarrassing to accept it out loud.

"Are you feeling ok? Bella! Is there something wrong? Tell me, tell me!" he was now really worried and anxious.

"No Edward is not that, is just………let's go, Carlisle will do the check up"

And he was already starting the car and speeding away.

Then I thought about something.

"Edward, does your family know about the baby? And by the way, how did you know?" Yeah! How did he know I was pregnant in the first place? Did he come back because of that? Was the baby the reason he was here? My face started to fall, too much for thinking he really cared about me, I was a fool.

"Only Carlisle knows nobody else. I wanted to be you and me who gave them the news" that made me blush, was I going to see his family for the first time in what? 4 months? And tell them! _Hey I'm pregnant!!!_

After that he told me the real reason he came back, he said he couldn't be away any more but he didn't want to interfere with my life, if I already had one, so he stepped back and watch, until he notice my pregnancy. This was not good for my 'trying to be strong' purpose, he assured me hundred times he left for my own good and that he loved me more than anything. Was that true? _Oh God!_ I was going to make up with him in 2 seconds if somebody didn't help me. I loved him so much. So I started to think about something else to distract me.

"So did you know you were able to conceive a child?" I asked after he told me how he realized my pregnancy.

"No! Actually…………… Bella I feel so embarrassed to even tell you….."

"Don't worry, tell me Edward" I pushed him.

"I thought you were with somebody else" he said sheepishly.

"And?" I wanted to know more.

He hesitated for a second and then said "I heard you saying my name in your dreams so I just couldn't leave you".

Wow! He stayed even he thought I was having somebody else's child? My heart started to go faster, and he noticed, I could tell but the little smile that he tried to control.

He continued. "So I continued following you, until I caught the thought of Angela and realized I was the………."

"The father" I finished the sentence for him; he looked up at me and smiled while nodding.

Suddenly I felt the car slowing to a full stop. I really was not paying attention at the road at all. And there we were, finally, at the Cullen's home.

My heart skipped a beat or two; I didn't know what was waiting inside for me.

What one day I thought was my future was now my past, but could it be? Could it be possible that I was going to be able to get that future back again?

Could it be?

I just took a deep breath and brace myself for what was coming. Even tough I didn't know what it was.

**A/N.- How about it? What do you think of Bella & Edward's reactions? Do you think Bella is being right holding back? Do you think Edward will win her back? Please review and tell me your thoughts! I love it!**

**Wow, I can't believe it, last chapter got me over 1200 hits in one day and over 10 comments, thank you very much! It means a lot, so please don't hesitate, leave a review!!!!!**

**By the way sorry for waiting so much to post but sometimes when I'm looking at ur comments I start checking your profiles and then I see your favourite stories and I get hooked! hahahahahaaha yeah! I know, I need FanFiction Anonymous, I'm getting addicted................ Now I'm kind of sad cause I've read a lot of really cool stuff and I think mine is not that great! But I'll try to do my best for you guys! Next chapter will be up soon so keep reading! Thank you very much for your time and kind words! I love u! Alexa!**


	12. The News

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

I didn't even move until Edward opened the door for me, there was nobody outside, but I was sure they were all waiting. I looked at Edward with eyes that I knew said that I was terrified. He held his hand for me and I took it for support. He closed the door behind me and offer me his arm, I took it, I was really nervous, plus of course _I wanted to touch him, I was not fooling anybody_, well not myself, I hope I fooled him though.

We walked slowly and as soon as he opened the front door I stood frozen in place, but of course with his strength I started moving forward and trip. Obviously he didn't let me fall and he got me before my face smashed into the floor, and then I let go, I didn't need his support anymore, plus I didn't want his family to think anything if they saw us touching or something.

He led the way to the living room, and there they were, all full of beauty and wonder, the Cullens, all of them. I didn't even get to look at all of their beautiful faces when I felt somebody crashing over me.

"Bella!"

It was Alice, she held me tight and I could feel she was truly happy to see me, but I didn't even move a finger, I stayed still and my face was blank looking at my feet. She felt my reaction and moved her face to look at me, as soon as she saw that I was not even looking at her she let go and eyed Edward, he just shacked his head and she went back to stand next to Jasper. From the corner of my eye I saw that Esme was going to do the same, but as soon as she saw my reaction to Alice she went back. They all were looking at me with confusion now even though I wasn't looking I could feel their gazes as I stayed motionless and serious.

I know maybe I reacted too rude, but I felt so overwhelmed, this was supposed to be my family right here, I had already picture myself spending an eternity with them, and suddenly they all left. So I was not that important to them, not at all, of course they action didn't hurt as much as Edward's, he was the one that had push the dagger in my heart take it out and throw it away to the garbage, but nobody did anything about it, of course I didn't expect some of them to even move a finger, but from some I did, and most of them all, from Alice, she was my best friend, almost a sister to me, she knew her brother meant everything to me, she knew me better to warn me on what he was planning, to stop him to ..........it was too late though, what had been done had been done and I couldn't do anything. But I was so hurt I just couldn't act like nothing happened, at least not with the ones I cared the most, not just now.

"Hello Bella!"

And I automatically raised my head and look at him, Carlisle, he was walking towards me with his hand extended, but hesitant, I took a step forward and shacked hands with him and smiled a little. He relaxed and eyed at Edward.

"Yeah we have something to tell you" Edward started to say now to everybody and moving a little closer to me, I just mimicked him and moved farther away. He stopped.

"What's wrong Edward?" Esme asked on a confused tone.

"Nothing is wrong, actually, they are pretty exciting news" I could hear the excitement on his voice and everybody relaxed a little, except me.

"What? Are you finally changing her?" It was Rosalie, her voice rude, I knew she didn't like me, she had always been clear about her feeling towards me; she was the only one that didn't lie to me. She hated me then and hated me now.

"Rosalie, please" Carlisle told her.

"No Rosalie, it's not that" Edward said shooting her a warning glance, she just waved her hand dismissing him and run her fingers trough her beautiful blond hair.

"So what is it Edward?" It was Jasper now a little confused maybe with all the feelings that were surrounding the room.

Even thought I was not watching them I still was able to recognize each and every one of their voices.

"Well family, Bella is pregnant!" Edward finally said and without even thinking I started rubbing my belly to calm myself, of course I already knew this news but still listening from Edward's voice made it more surreal.

"Hahahahahahahahaha" Rosalie started to laugh before anyone had time to react, suddenly she said "You were beating yourself up for her and look at her, she was having fun! So now what, are you going to be a step-father?" she continued laughing.

In that moment I felt so bad, my blood went straight to my feet and I felt so stupid, I just turned around and starting walking away, tears coming down my face faster than ever, this was so embarrassing.

Edward was by my side in a flash. "Bella, please, I'm sorry, please don't listen to her" he held me and towed me back. "And no Rosalie, I won't be a step-father, I am the father, the biological father" he said on a proud tone.

I was now crying so bad I could barely heard the gasps and I started feeling their gazes over me, Edward just rubbed his hands to my arms trying to comfort me, and I let him, I was a complete mess, as I've been for the last months.

"What? Yeah sure! Edward you know that is impossible" Rosalie continued.

"Is not Rose, Edward is saying the truth, that is why Bella is here, I'm going to check her up and see if everything is going fine" Carlisle assured not only to her but all of them. This made me feel a little bit better, Carlisle did believe the truth.

"What?"

" How?"

"When?"

"Is that possible?" I heard all of them asking at the same I just couldn't look up.

Carlisle was by my side in a second and asked me if I wanted to go upstairs to his studio, I just nodded and Edward and he took me upstairs. I knew the rest of them were still in shock and some of them didn't even believe it, and I really didn't care what they taught about it at this point, I had endure so much, I just wanted Carlisle to check me up and make sure my baby was fine. He was all that matter to me.

As soon as I entered in Carlisle studio I could see a little clinic setting in the corner, he was prepared, as always.

"Come on Bella, please sit down first" Carlisle said leading the way to his big wooden desk.

Of course as any other doctor he started asking me the basic questions. Which symptoms did I have? How did I felt? Discomforts? Who have been looking me up in this pregnancy? He weighed me, measured me, took my blood presure and then he finally asked me to lie on the medical table he had set up for me. Edward was so quiet, paying attention to everything Carlisle asked as well as my answers. He helped me to jump to the table and carefully placed my head on a pillow. His expresion unreadable, I think he was trying to hold back all the emotions so I wouldn't feel more uncomfortable then I already was.

"May I?" Carlisle asked pointing to my belly. I just nodded.

As soon as Carlisle removed the fabric from my tummy I heard Edward gasp so loud and then looked at me, his eyes growing wider, and then going back to my belly.

"Bella!" he finally gasped. Frozen in place.

"How long have you had those?" Carlisle asked in a more professional kind of way.

"About a week ago, the baby nudges really hard, so I think is the bruises are because of that, I'm really worried though I'm not even sure that's the real reason, but every time he nudges, they are new bruises so……" I trailed off watching Edward's face growing in pain. He was really worried now, I could even see his hands started to shake a little.

"Does it hurt?" Carlisle asked trying not to focus on Edward's reaction.

"A little bit, not that much ………." I just didn't want to say how bad it hurt for Edward's sake; he didn't look well at all.

"Bella, the temperature in your belly is way colder than normal, have you notice?"

"Yes, that one just started like 2 days ago and it doesn't bother me at all, I'm just worried". I was worried, really worried, and watching Edward's face made me even more panicky.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll check everything up, may I take some blood? I need to do some analysis"

_Fuck! Blood!_ I hated needles, but what else could I do? "Yeah sure" I said trying to put a brave face and automatically I closed my eyes.

"Wait but first I need to proceed with the OB exam, I don't know if you feel comfortable with me doing it or if you prefer to………."

"Is ok Carlisle, you can do it" I interrupted him. Of course I felt damn embarrassed at Carlisle watching my, _you know what,_ but he was a doctor after all, the best of them all I was sure.

"Should I?" Edward asked motioning his hands to the door and shaking as hell.

"Is ok, Edward, you can stay if you want to…….." I trailed off, what was the point on keeping him out, he already saw everything! And if I made him go away he was going to see everything through Carlisle's thoughts so what was the point.

He nodded and took a very deep breath that he didn't even need it, maybe just to calm himself a little, I did the same and took the biggest pull of air trough my lungs closing my eyes.

Soon enough it was over and Carlisle started to pull out a syringe. This was the worst part.

"No, I'll stay here" Edward said responding to Carlisle's silent thought. "Yes I'm sure, I want to be here Carlisle"

He grabbed my hand and I automatically yanked mine out. Then I felt the needle going in and I stopped breathing. Finally Carlisle said "Is ok, it's over Bella".

I opened my eyes and Carlisle started to look at my tummy once more, checking, measuring, nodding, and looking at Edward, I was sure they were having a conversation and I wanted to be a part of it.

"What is going on Carlisle? Is everything ok?"

"Bella, I'll be honest with you, this is a really unusual pregnancy, so I really don't know what is normal or not at this point, everything seems pretty much fine to me, your weight is right, the development of the baby seems at a normal rate, but this bruises and the low temperature of your stomach are not really normal. I have to run some tests and of course monitor every change in your body. I as well need to do an ultrasound, I will have a machine delivered to me in a couple of days so we can do everything from home if you would like"

"Yeah sure, better than go to that hospital, I will have to call Dr. Gerandy though to let him know I won't be needing his check up's" Really every time I went for an appointment there was somebody asking me uncomfortable stuff and staring at me. Plus Dr. Gerandy was really good but not nearly as Carlisle.

"Don't worry, I'll be back at the hospital on Monday so I'll tell him that from now on I'll take care of you, since is my grandson, there will be no problem at all" Carlisle said with a smile and sounding just as excited as Edward with the news of the baby, wow, this was going to be interesting.

"Mmm…I'll go downstairs and tell them what is going on, I'll leave you two alone" Carlisle promptly said and left_. Great, now I was alone with Edward!_

I started to get up and Edward tried to help me, but I waved him off without even looking at him.

"Bella…………." He trailed off.

"What Edward?" I started saying so annoyed and then I finally looked up at him. His face was full of pain, his eyes buried into mines, his hands raised up towards me but not reaching my body.

"Edward? Are you alright?" It seemed he was going to pass out if that was even possible.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I ……………" he couldn't finish and then he felt on his knees.

I was shocked. I suddenly reach for him and rubbed his hair. "Don't worry Edward, everything is going to be alright, you heard Carlisle", I tried to speak as calm as I could, he looked really bad.

"But the bruises Bella…….." He said and looked up at me with an agonizing expression.

"Don't worry, they are not that bad, what did you expect after all? Is your child" I said, a little smile pulling in my lips.

"That is why I feel worse Bella, I did this to you my love, I did this"

I gulped and thought what to say next. Yeah! Things were not the best with us right now, but looking at him like that, it just broke my heart even more; I didn't want him to be in pain no matter how much pain he inflicted in me when he left.

"Edward, knowing I'll have a baby makes me happy; everything will be fine, I'm sure of that" I said trying to shoot his pain a little.

He looked at me, and as soon as he saw the sincerity on my words he started to stand up.

"Please promise me you will take care Bella, promise me you will let Carlisle take care of you" He said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Of course I'll Edward, you don't know how better I feel with him here, he is the best doctor in the world" That was true.

"Do you feel happy that I'm here" he asked sheepishly.

_What should I answer?_ I just nodded and said "I'm happy our child will get to meet you"

"Our child?" he said, his eyes burning on mines.

"Yes Edward, our child" _wow,_ he looked so beautiful in this particular moment, his face now gazing my tummy and his hands trying to reach but not doing it fully. I took a step back; I really didn't feel like him touching my tummy right now. He just nodded and let it go.

"I think we should go downstairs, everybody is waiting for you" Edward said taking another deep breath and shaking his body as shaking the emotions he was having.

I just nodded.

As soon as we entered the living room all the gazes were now on me, this time I didn't look down and I saw all of them, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, every single one of them looking at me, their expressions different, Carlisle, Esme and Emmet were smiling brightly, Alice and Jasper were too but a little bit more cautious, Rosalie was……… her expression was different from all the ones I've seen on her, she was looking slightly down, _embarrassed?_

"I was just explaining them the situation Bella" Carlisle told me making me come out of my staring.

"I'm sorry Bella" I heard Rosalie said and I felt shocked, _she was telling me sorry?_ That was weird.

She continued. "I really didn't believe this was possible, anyways I shouldn't have said that, I hope you can forgive my rudeness" her voice sounded sincere and just lightly above a whisper.

"No problem Rosalie, I didn't believe it myself at first, and I was the one puking all over Charlie's place" All of them started chuckling and the mood in the room seemed to ease up. I saw from the corner of my eye how Alice looked at me, but I couldn't look at her in the eye, not now, not here, my almost sister, my best friend, I just couldn't.

"Come on Bella sit down a little bit" Esme came and took me to sit next to her in one of the big couches; Edward followed and sat next to me as well but kept his distance.

The conversation was a little awkward, but it eased up as the time went by, they were all in shocked when Edward told them that we were not back together, of course Edward's pained face didn't helped with the reaction, but they didn't judge me, at least it didn't seem like it.

After an uncomfortable silence moment they asked me about what had happened this last couple of months in Forks, not that they care at all about the people here, but just to make conversation. They as well told me a little bit of what they were doing. It seemed that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet were taking a vacation with the Denali Clan up in Alaska, and Carlisle was giving classes and practicing, Esme just finished renovating a middle century art museum. And Edward, well he just said he didn't do anything interesting so nobody push him to explain.

"So how is Charlie Bella?" Alice asked me sheepishly from her place next to Jasper.

Charlie! _Oh_ _my God, Charlie!_ What was I going to tell him when he came back? He didn't like Edward at all, this was going to be a great problem.

Everybody felt my tension, Jasper in particular I guessed.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked me worried of my scared face; maybe he was thinking I was in pain or something.

"I'm ok, I'm ok, is just that…………Charlie is out for the weekend, I just……. I just don't know how he is going to react about you being here" and I looked at Edward.

"We will figure it out, you don't have to worry about that" he suddenly said trying to calm me.

"I think I should get going, I need to do some cleaning and…………" I started saying.

"Bella I don't think you should do that kind of stuff in your condition is not healthy to be moving heavy things and smelling those cleaner chemicals" Carlisle said.

"I was thinking we all could help if you don't mind" Edward suddenly said.

I looked at him in confusion. A big question mark above my head.

"Of course, you don't have to worry about anything Bella" Esme said enthusiastically.

"No, no, no, no, really I can do it myself" I started to say, knowing that I was not going to be able to change their mind.

My stomach started growling and suddenly I remembered I hadn't eaten anything in the entire day.

"Well if not for cleaning, I need to go home and eat som………….." I was not even finish with it when Emmett was by my side with a plate full of food, steak, vegetables, and fries. _When did he got up?_

"Thanks Emmett, but I don't think I can eat that" I said really low.

"Why? Don't you think I can cook?" He started to chuckled.

"Don't worry Bella he didn't do it, I bought it when Edward told us you were coming" Esme assured me.

"Is not that, is just, meat is not really good for me now"

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"It makes me puke every time I eat it" I said embarrassed.

"Don't worry" Edward said and left. Suddenly he came back with a plate of fruit salad, cookies, juice and soft food. Well this looked nice and I was hungry.

I just smiled politely and he placed the plate in front of me, smiling at me as well. Well, they were not letting me go that easy. And this made me happy; maybe after all they did want me here, maybe after all they did feel something towards me as I felt for them.

While I ate all of them started to do different things, maybe trying to make me feel more comfortable. Emmet and Jasper were watching a wrestling match, yelling at the guys on the TV, unfortunately they didn't let me keep my _serious mask_, Emmett made me chuckle once in a while when he started to mimicked the wrestlers and saying they were all chickens, I just couldn't help it, he was so funny, he would just looked at me and smile as well. Every time I chuckled Edward looked at me and smiled as well. Alice and Rosalie were just sitting next to their partners talking about clothes and something to do with a Channel bag Rosalie ordered a couple of days ago, Alice looked at me from now and then and I just looked down every time.

I was in the middle of a conversation between Carlisle and Edward, they were talking about my pregnancy and even though I was interested in this particular topic I wasn't able to keep up with all the terminology they used. Esme tried to ask me small questions about the baby, if I knew the sex? If I felt well? What had I bought? She was sweet as ever. I answered her and I could see how Edward turned at me whenever I said something.

Suddenly I felt like I was where I belonged, like this is where I was supposed to be, with the man that I loved and the family I wanted to belong to.

I just laid my head back on the couch and let my self be happy for now, even if all my wishes were a long gone dream I let myself drift in a wish dream.

A dream in which I was a Cullen.

**A/N.- Yeah Cullens are back! How do you like it? Did you expect their reactions? Edward's pain? Rosalies apology? Bella and Alice strain friendship? :O What do you think? Let me know!**

**And for those romantics, don't worry I'm worse than you in the romantic department, so don't get mad at me and wait for next chapter, is almost done so It will be up soon! I've re-write it like 10 times because of your reviews! So keep telling me what you think cause it helps a lot!**

**Thanks for all your support, and those who like my story! U don't know how much of a energy bust is for the writing! So thanks for the kind words :D!!!!**

**Love u! Alexa!**


	13. Cleaning Day

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

When I woke up I was not alone and I wasn't in the Cullen's anymore, I was in my own bed at Charlie's home. And Edward was there sitting on the corner of my bed looking at me, with those beautiful eyes that I loved.

"What happened?" I asked him sleepily.

"You felt asleep so I brought you home, I hope you don't mind" he said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, what time is it?" I asked.

"Just past nine in the night" he answered me.

"Wow! I slept the complete day?" I said pulling myself up with my elbows.

"Not the complete day Bella, I brought you back around 6, just a three hours nap, and you need to rest" he said smiling his beautiful smile at me.

I started to stand up when I heard a knock on my window.

"Hi Bella!"

_Emmett? What was Emmett doing outside of my window?_

"Emmett, stop playing man!" Edward growled at him.

"What is he doing here?" I asked Edward, a big question mark above my head.

"I'm painting your house Bella!" Emmet answered happily.

"What?!!!!!!!!!!!!" I stood up and went straight to the window, when I opened it I could feel the smell of fresh paint. I just turned to stare at Edward, my eyes almost popping from their sockets.

"Sorry Bella, Emmett got carried away with the cleaning stuff, don't worry though is the exact same color so Charlie is not going to notice anything at all, I promise" Edward told me trying to calm me I guess.

"What do you mean the cleaning stuff?" I asked him now in more shock than before.

"I told you we will help, all of them came to lend a hand, well except Carlisle, he is at home doing some research about the pregnancy, anyways Emmett said he didn't want to do 'girl stuff' so he said he wanted to paint or cut the grass and stuff but since is winter he is painting all the front portion of your house and the others…………" he trailed of after watching my expression going worse I guess.

"Edward Cullen, are you crazy? Did you bring all your family here to clean my home?"

"No I didn't, It was Esme's idea, sorry" he said sheepishly.

"Tell me you didn't have anything to do with this?" I asked furious now.

"I didn't ……….. well not in the painting….." he was scared watching my face going to flames.

I went directly to the door, Edward following me, as soon as I was trough the door I saw Jasper in the washroom, he looked up at me and smiled. _What was Japer doing in my washroom? _I didn't want to ask, I went downstairs and in the kitchen, in my abnormally spotless kitchen I saw Esme stocking my fridge with food.

"Esme……what?............" that's all I could say.

"Bella! Don't worry we do this with so much pleasure honey, we want to leave you house clean enough so you don't have to worry about anything but your pregnancy" Esme said coming towards me with her arms extended.

I just couldn't believe it, this was insane. Edward grabbed something and placed it in the kitchen table.

"Here dear, eat something" Esme said and she towed me to the table, oh _Edward had placed the food for me_, I blushed.

I did as told and watched with incredulity as Edward started walking towards the laundry room. _Was Edward actually doing my laundry?_ And then I saw Alice flying upstairs with a bag of stuff. _Oh my God! How was I going to explain this to Charlie?_

"Esme this is more than……….." I started saying but she didn't let me continue.

"Bella, honey, don't worry, we want to take care of you, all of us, Edward specially, you don't know how much he missed you, we all did, but he did the most of course, he loves you so much Bella, and now with this baby, well he wants you to be as comfortable as possible, and so do we"

I started crying, really _this hormone stuff are not funny._

Esme came to me and embraced me on a soft hug "Bella what's wrong?" she asked in a shooting voice.

"Is……..nothing…….Esme" I said trough sobs "Is just that………I was so alone……………. a couple of days ago…………….. and now you are here and I feel……….." I trailed off. I was so overwhelmed, it was just so hard to describe, I felt so blessed to have them here, but at the same time I didn't want to feel that way I didn't want to feel happy, I was so worried that I was going to snap out of a dream or that if I was not actually dreaming they were going to leave again, I needed them, all of them, especially Edward, even though I was keeping my distance from him, since I opened my eyes this morning and saw that he was back I felt so happy, I felt complete, I felt alive!

"Hey Bella I didn't know you wore granny panties" Emmett suddenly said snapping me back from my wining and making me chuckle a little and blush. He was there holding one of my panties that he took from the basket Edward was now carrying.

Rosalie came from I don't know where and took them off of him, returning them to the basket and saying "Stupid, they are not granny-panties, they are maternity underwear" and she looked up at me and smiled. _What?_ _Was Rosalie smiling at me? That was weird,_ I smiled back and she went to the other room.

"Emmet please, leave my clothes alone" I said still chuckling.

Edward just shooked his head at Emmett, smiled at me and went upstairs with the basket full of clean clothes I guessed.

"He is so grumpy Bella, if you have a girl she will be miserable with that protective father, she will prefer me way better" Emmet said.

"I heard you Emmett" Edward yelled from upstairs.

Emmett continued with his comments "Hope is a boy tough; I could be able to fight with him, to teach him to be tough like his uncle Emmett, the master of vampire fight"

Everybody starting laughing, I could hear Alice, Jasper and Edward's laugh all the way form upstairs.

"What? I am! Don't deny it, and take on account I don't have cheating powers like Jasper and Edward, I do it all by myself and my super strong body" he said making a pose that you would normally see on sports magazines.

"Come on master of vampire fight just shut up and let's finish with the exterior stuff" Rosalie said taking Emmett's hand and towing him outside, he just looked back at me and winked, I chuckled again.

I really missed all of them, but Emmett was the funniest one I couldn't deny it.

I looked back at Esme and my face changed, I was just so embarrassed of them having to be here cleaning my house.

"Bella, don't worry about anything" Esme started to say now that we were alone "We are here for you, for the baby" and I saw that she strated moving her hand towards my belly "May I?" she asked.

"Sure" I said.

Esme reached and started rubbing my belly, her face started to light up, and she suddenly smiled, a beautiful charming smile. "Bella you are so blessed, you are going to be so happy when you get to met this baby, we all be happy, but your life will change forever"

"I know Esme, I already feel happy, since the day I knew I was going to have him I loved him and it change my life" I said rubbing my belly now.

I raised my head and I could see Edward leaning against the kitchen door looking at both of us and smiling with deep emotion on his eyes. And I couldn't help myself but to smile at him, Esme wasn't oblivious to this exchange and excused herself. "I'll go to help Alice with the upstairs cleaning"

Edward walked towards me and bent down next to the chair I was sitting on.

"Bella, I'm sorry Bella, I would like to erase everything I did to you in the past, well not everything, but this past four months, it was my mistake, I was trying to do the right thing and…….."

I interrupted him "Edward, is ok, I know, you already told me, but please just give me a little bit of time, I'm really not even sure I'm awake, this all seems like a dream to me, all of you here cleaning my home and Emmett ramming in my underwear….." I chuckled and he did too.

"Sorry about that, really, they are all just so excited about the news, they just want to help, don't worry tough I made them promise not to do anything crazy…."

"Emmett……." I said.

"Emmett is crazy, but he is behaving, I don't think Charlie will inspection the front paint and the roof……."

"The roof?????" _now what with the damn roof?_

"It was pretty old Bella, it's not good for you and the baby…….." he said.

"Whatever, Edward, but please tell them to stop, starting with Emmett"

He smiled at me and reached for my hand, I couldn't yank it this time, I let him hold it, and he smiled even wider. "Bella, I love you Bella".

"Please Edward, let's take this slow, I can't…………."

"Ok, don't worry I'll fight for you, forever if that is what it takes"

"Edward we already talked about ……….."

"We will see about that" was all he said before he stood up and Esme, Alice and Rosalie came trough the kitchen door.

"We are all done!" Alice said. "Bella I hope you like the stuff we got for your room" she said with a cautious smile.

"What?" this was getting off hand.

"Don't worry, is just a comforter and some pillows" Rosalie said smiling again at me. _What was with her?_ I smiled back.

"Thank……you" was all I could say.

"Bella I think you should go to bed now is late" Edward said.

"Late? But I just woke up"

"But is better for you to rest, for the baby, for you" he said looking at my belly.

"Ok, I think I'm tired tough" and I was drained, maybe because all of what was happening to me was so surreal.

"Good night Bella, come home soon please we have so much to talk about honey" Esme said coming towards me and giving me a kiss and a hug. I nodded. At least I had to go back for the check up's.

"Thank you Esme, thank you all very much for everything, I feel kind of embarrassed you had to do all of this" I blushed.

"Don't worry Bella, it was fun" Emmett said, he was now there too as well as Jasper.

All of them started to walk towards the door.

Alice turned around and said "Bella I will like to talk to you, if you don't mind, can I come tomorrow?"

"Sure" I said while I nodded. I needed to talk to Alice, I wasn't going to be able to stay mad at her, and she looked so sad, we needed to straight things up.

"Thanks" she said and smiled at me sheepishly.

"Bye and thank you very much" I said to all of them.

"No worries Bella" Jasper said.

Suddenly they were flying trough the night in a flash.

As I closed the door and turn around I saw Edward standing next to me.

"I thought you left" I said. _No I didn't, I knew he was here, and I loved it, I just was pretending for my stupid plan sake._

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked; an expression of sadness started forming on his beautiful face.

This was a hard question. I really didn't want him to, this plan I had was not going to last much longer.

"Mmm…. I don't know……." Yes I knew, I wanted him to stay forever and kiss me and……._Damn I was hopeless_.

"Can I stay" he said hopeful.

"If you want to" I said looking at the floor now.

"Of course I want to Bella, I want to stay with you forever".

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, he was just so perfect, how could I say no._

And suddenly more baby nudging….

"Awwwwwww" I started complaining and crouching.

"Bella, honey, are you alright? What's happening" Edward started asking worried as always and reaching towards me.

"I'm ………ok……..the baby…………is……….kicking" I said trough the pain.

"May I?" he said and looked up at me, his face strained.

In the middle of the pain I just nodded and suddenly he reached for my belly, rubbing it gently with his right hand while trying to support me with the left, in the exact spot that the baby was kicking.

"It's ok honey, it's ok, don't hurt mommy" he said looking at my tummy and talking directly to it, suddenly the kicking stopped.

_Oh no!_ Another round of tears. _Edward was here, he was with me, he was rubbing my tummy with my baby, our baby and he stopped kicking, he recognized his father._

"Bella does it hurt still?" he asked as he watched my face flooding in tears.

"No……is just………..I'm glad you are here Edward, I really am, I've been so scared this past couple of months, I really…….I missed you so…….." And I wasn't even finish when he had me on his arms embracing me, and I couldn't fight him, he was everything I wanted right now, he was the love of my life, I embraced him as well and sobbed into his chest, in this moment there wasn't anything more I wanted than Edward. _Fucking plan go to hell_. He pulled me up and started taking me to my room. He laid me back on my bed and hugged me, letting me cry my way trough the pain I had on me, the pain of his absence, the pain of thinking I was never going to see him again, that our baby wasn't going to have both of his parents with him. And the happiness that he was here, that he loved me and I loved him like always.

I don't know how long I cried, but Edward didn't stop kissing my head, my forehead, my cheeks, rubbing my back, my belly, he was just so sweet. When I finally stopped I looked up at him and he looked back at me.

"Bella, I love you Bella, I love you forever, for always" he said and reached towards me.

"I love you Edward, I love …….." was all I said before our lips became one, he was what I wanted and there was not point in denying it, my lips melted into his, and I could feel his cool breath coming into my mouth, I savor it as I never had before, I let my tongue go into his and he took it with pleasure. "Bella, my Bella" was all he said when his lips were not pressed to mine, he kissed my jaw line, my neck, my ears and back to my mouth, in the middle of all this I felt asleep in the most beautiful of dreams.

A dream in which I didn't just clean my house, but I cleaned my heart.

And now my heart was spotless again.

**A/N.- Yeah! Finally! Love is in the air don't you think? What do you think of the cleaning day? fun? I for sure will love this clan to come and clean my place, don't you? hahahahahaha ........ What do you think of Bella not being able to continue with her plan? Was it to early for her to forgive Edward? Let me know please! I love to know what you think!**

**Thank you very much all of you for your reviews and comments, I already know some of you as loyal reviewers and readers and I apreciate it with all my heart! I hope this chapter was up to your expectations! Love u all! Alexa :D!**

**PS.- Have a wonderful weekend :D!!!**


	14. Love & Friendship

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

I couldn't be happier, I was here, with my Bella, she was safe in my arms, and carrying a child of mine. I was just so ecstatic. She was here with me, and she had forgiven me for my stupidity. Now I needed to prove her that she made the right choice forgiving me, I had to, I owed to her.

But this happiness couldn't make me forget my worries, those bruises on her belly really had me feeling edgy, and the nudges, she was in pain every time our baby moved, my Bella, my poor Bella. It was amazing tough how the baby stopped kicking at my touch, as if he or she knew who I was. Did he? Or did she? I was able to hear the baby's heart beat now; it was so clear into my ears I started wondering why I didn't realize since the beginning, about her pregnancy. I rubbed her tummy again an again, thinking on ways to protect both of them, my loves, because now it was not only Bella, but this baby, both were my world now, I needed them both. I would give my life or whatever I had for them both.

I started feeling Bella's breathing start to pick up and I realized she was waking up now.

"Mmm…. Edward" she started saying sleepily and reaching towards me.

"Yes love I'm here" I said holding her tighter.

"Are you? Are you sure? Yesterday was not a dream?" she said and chuckled; her face so radiant and beautiful.

"I'm here my love, forever" I said and kissed her hair.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Around nine in the morning, are you hungry?"

"No! I want to stay here all day!" she said smiling at me.

"Ok if that is what you want" I couldn't be happier than now. "So what? Should I tell Alice not to come today!"

"Alice? Oh, she is coming, I forgot" she started to get up.

"What are you doing Bella?"  
"I need to take a shower, ugh, and brush my teeth as well". Bella hated having morning breath. I smiled at her I was drowning in happiness.

"What no morning sickness today?" I asked delighted to have her with me.

"No, that's nice" she said smiling again.

"Ok honey, go take a shower and I'll arrange breakfast for you" I offered. Not that I had great cooking skills but I could manage something.

"That sounds nice" she said and went straight to her closet. "This is getting out of hand, I don't have anything to wear, I'm getting bigger by the day"

I thought she was just perfect, her belly growing so beautifully it fitted her just right, I couldn't take my eyes of her, she was radiant.

"What?" she said blushing after looking me starting at her like a stupid.

"Nothing love, I think you just look so beautiful"

"Yeah sure, I bet I look great with this sexy stuff" she said touching her wrinkled blouse and jeans. She hadn't change clothes since yesterday.

"Don't worry if you an Alice make up I bet she will drag you to Seattle to buy maternity clothes and a bunch of baby stuff" I laugh.

"Edward?" Bella started saying coming towards me; I reached for her and sit her in my lap. "Do you think I reacted badly towards Alice yesterday? She looked so upset!" she asked with a worried face.

"I think she was surprised for the most part Bella, but she understands, she was your best friend, she loves you like a sister, she feels bad for what happened" I started to feel bad now, all the mess I created for myself, my family and most important for Bella.

"Well we need to talk today then" Bella said.

"Yes, Bella, I know you will forget this soon and you will be as friends as ever, if you forgave me after how stupid I………"

"Edward! Please, let's just try not to remember that" she interrupted me putting her hand on my mouth.

"Ok, let's start fresh" I said moving her hand towards my neck; I stood up carrying Bella and placing her in the washroom. I kissed her gently on the lips and let her take a shower privately.

I went to the kitchen and started to pull some fruits, waffles, and milk, I was going to make Bella a banana/strawberry milkshake with some waffles, I hoped they didn't upset her stomach but that's all I could cook. And then a burn on my troth, it had been a while since I feed, I needed to do it soon, but I couldn't leave Bella I missed her I needed her every single second. But if I wanted to spend every second with her I needed to be on full force, maybe when Alice came I could take the time to do it. Anyways I kept with my breakfast mission.

**BVOP**

My 'keep a strong face' plan didn't work out. _Whatever! _I was happy, I really was, Edward was here, with me and our baby, and he or she was going to get to meet his beautiful father, and love him and wow! I was in the sky flying high.

I finished quickly with my shower, changed in the same and only maternity jeans I had and a white t-shirt, that fitted me well enough, I did need clothes, I went downstairs where Edward was placing a plate full of waffles in the kitchen table.

"Mmm…smells great!" I said to him.

"Hope they are ok for your stomach tough" he said.

"Yeah, me too" I started eating, I was really hungry, I hadn't even noticed until now, but I devour them like I hadn't eaten in ages. They were actually really good; with condense milk on top, _yummy_.

"Love, what time is your father going to arrive?" Edward asked.

That stopped me right there. _Charlie! What was I going to do with him?_ I was flying high in the sky and forgot my dad, he was going to freak out, he was going to……. I didn't even know what he was going to do, but he wasn't going to be happy for sure.

"Are you ok Bella? Are you feeling sick?" Edward started asking worried now after watching my face go from happy to nearly panic.

"No! I'm not sick, is just that………I don't know if we should tell Charlie….well we should but how? Maybe we can wait a couple of………."

"Love! Carlisle is starting to work tomorrow in the hospital, how long do you think it will take for Charlie to know we are back? Plus school?" Edward interrupted me making me realize it was impossible to hide it.

"Like ten seconds after arriving to the police station tomorrow morning" I sighed, in this town, secrets were impossible, I will have to tell Charlie the truth. "And what do you mean school?" I asked him curious and biting my delicious waffle.

"Well now that I'm back Alice and I will continue with the classes, do you think I'll let you go to school by yourself my love, I have to take care of both of you". He said smiling.

Mmmm… I didn't know how I felt about that, I felt happy in one way but scared in another.

"Edward just promised me you will not rip anybody's head off, please" I begged him.

"What do you mean? Why would I do that?" he said raising one of his perfect eyebrows.

"Not everybody is really nice towards me, if they stare and gossip, imagine what they think! And knowing your temper you will murder half of the student body in 10 seconds" I chuckled, that would be funny, not the murder part, well yes a little bit, they were so annoying sometimes, not all of them tough, specially Angela she was the best, wow Angela, she was going to flip when she knew Edward was back, she was my only real friend at school.

"If someone disrespects you Bella…….." Edward started to say.

"Edward" I interrupted "Please, promise me"

"Ok Bella, but I don't promise I won't glare at them tough.

I chuckled and then sigh. "So what with Charlie then?" I said grimacing now; this was not something I was looking forward to at all!

"I was thinking Carlisle could come with me and we both can talk to him, at least if he wanted to kill me he will stop for Carlisle don't you think?"

"Maybe, but I don't know, what are you going to tell him?" I asked him, my face still strained.

"I'll see with Carlisle, he is really good for handling hard situations, he will know what to say".

There was a knock on the door.

"Is Alice" Edward said "I think I'll give you two some privacy, I'll be around, honey, I need to hunt something" As I looked at him I saw his eyes were almost black so I just nodded, I didn't want him to be hurt.

"Sure, don't worry, take your time" I said as he came to me and kiss my forehead and then gave me a soft kiss on the lips and rubbed my tummy gently.

"I'll miss you every second" he said looking into my eyes "I'll miss both of you" and then he looked to my bump.

"So hurry" I smiled at him and he kissed me once again.

"I'll be back love, soon, I promise" and he walked to the door without taking his eyes away from me. It hurt, it hurt to have him away, but I knew he was coming back, he had to.

I kept eating while I heard murmurs form outside, I couldn't figure out what Alice and Edward were talking about so I just kept staring trough the window and saw it was starting to rain, again.

"Bella!" Alice said sheepishly from the door.

"Alice, come in" I said motioning my hand for her to come and sit.

She took a sit in the chair Edward was sitting a moment ago. There was a moment of silence and we both were looking down, I was thinking what to say when Alice stood up and came to my side, embracing me awkwardly, considering I had half a waffle on my hand.

"Bella! I'm so sorry Bella, I really regret what I did, please forgive me, I love you so much, you are my best friend, you are my sister" she said in a voice full of regret and sadness.

I hold her back with my arms. "Alice I'm sorry I was so mean to you yesterday, I really love you, I just was so overwhelmed, I missed you so much"

"Oh Bella! I did too, plus you have to know that Edward forced me"

"Yeah, I know, he told me none of you wanted to leave, come on let's go to my room and talk more comfortable" I said. She smiled and grabbed my hand and we walked upstairs lying on my bed.

She told me again the same story; that Edward had left thinking that was for my own good after Jasper wanted to eat me, I shivered at the flashback, and that he made everybody else promise they would respect his decision of letting me be a normal human. I had heard the story from Edward but I liked it to hear it again, it confirmed me that Edward did love me, and that if he left it was because he thought it was for my own good. So I was sure I made the right decision taking him back fastter than I was planning, because let's face it I was not going to last that much.

We spend hours talking and then suddenly I started feeling hungry again, it was afternoon already and I needed food, we went downstairs were I made a sandwich for myself, then we went back up my room; we talked a little bit about my pregnancy, how did I figured it out I was pregnant, and how Charlie burst in flames when they told him. We both laugh. And then she just hugged me and asked me for forgiveness like thousand more times until I told her I had forgiven her fully.

"So did you like the stuff?" Alice asked glaring at my unmade bed.

"Oh! I didn't even notice it" I giggled.

"What were you up to last night?" She chuckled and raised her perfect right eyebrow.

I blushed. "Nothing, I was just so tired I felt asleep, but wow Alice everything is so nice" Alice had change my bed with a beautiful brown comforter with purple flowers and matching bed sheets, puffy pillows, and some new matching curtains all over my room.

"Wait till we start with the nursery, we will have to do one here and one at our home tough" She said eagerly.

"Alice is the excuse for shopping the reason you wanted me to forgive you?" I said playfully.

"Shut up Bella!" She said laughing.

"Anyways I was thinking on asking you something that will make you even more happy" I said.

"What?" She asked now jumping up and down trying to guess….. Alice guessing? That reminded me.

"Alice? Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure" she said stopping with the jump and becoming a little bit more serious.

"You didn't saw me getting pregnant? I mean no actually getting pregnant but you never saw me with this" I said pointing at my tummy.

Her expression became thoughtful "That is something that has been bothering me for a while Bella"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"When we left Edward asked me, no! forced me to stop looking for you, he wanted us to let you be, so I did it, and when he came back he asked me to look for you because he thought you were sick or something, but I just couldn't" she moved her head to the side and continue "At first I thought it was because it was so long since I tried to look for you, but I've been trying and nothing, and there are sometimes I'm not able to see Edward either, is so weird" she said with a puzzled face.

"You can't see Edward?"

"Sometimes, I can see him only when………….." she trailed off and her eyes got wider.

"What Alice?" she was scaring me.

"Only when he is not with you………………." She jumped.

"What?"

"I can't see! I can't see!" she started screaming.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"I can't see anything right now….mmmm….. I wonder why?"

She got lost in thought and I didn't want to disturb I just looked at her while se moved her head from side to side and her eyes closed and opened.

"Bella….. I think……… you are blocking me" she finally said.

"Me? Blocking you? But why? I have never done that to you" I said now puzzled as well.

"No, you haven't but you do now……..now that you are………..pregnant!" her eyes grew wider.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I think the baby is blocking me, therefore he blocks you and everybody near………interesting, that never had happened before" she said still lost in thought.

We staid there for a while, Alice thinking I don't know what and I was just rubbing my tummy, until I heard a knock on my bedroom's door.

"May I?" It was Edward.

I automatically jumped and went to his arms; he smiled hugely at me and kissed me on the lips, his eyes now a beautiful liquid topaz, he had a feast.

"What is with her?" he asked me as Alice was still lost deep on her own mind.

"I don't know, it seems the baby is blocking here or something" I said

Edward started looking at Alice and I knew he was listening to her thoughts so I just got his hand and pulled him to the bed with me. He embraced me but didn't leave his gaze from Alice's still figure.

After a while Edward finally said "Interesting" and Alice snapped out of her trance.

"We will have to talk to Carlisle about that" Alice said.

"So" Edward said now changing the topic "Friends again?" he asked looking at Alice and me.

"Yes! Bella is the best, she forgave me, but of course she did, if she forgave you, dumb head, it was your stupid idea" Alice said coming to my free side to embrace me and glaring at Edward.

Edward just shacked his head and I stretch to kiss him on the cheek and smile.

"So Bella what were you going to ask me before? You said I will be happy" Alice started bouncing on the bed.

"Oh that….. I actually think it's time to get me some maternity………."

"Shopping!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs before I even finished.

Edward and I chuckled but then I got a little worried about shopping with Alice and I looked at Edward with worried eyes, he put his lips to my ears and whispered "I'll go with you, don't worry, I'll never leave your side, not with this little shopping monster around"

Alice stuck her tongue out towards Edward and we all started chuckling again.

Suddenly Edward stiffened a little bit and moved his head to the side.

"What?" I said glaring at him. It was so long since I was around super-natural vampires it was weird. How funny, super-natural vampires, as if being a vampire wasn't enough.

"Love, I have to go home for now, I'll be back, you have to get ready and get him ready" he said in a serious tone.

"Who I have to get ready?" I asked.

"Charlie, he is almost home"

_Charlie! _"What?" Oh my God, the worst part wasn't even over yet; tell my father than my long lost boyfriend, the father of my child, was back, that was going to be interesting.

"Don't worry Bella, Carlisle and I'll be here around 6 o'clock and we will talk to him" he said rubbing my back to try to calm me down "But I think is better if a least you prepare him for our visit"

I just nodded.

_What the hell was I going to do?_ If Charlie almost chocked when he heard Edward's name what he was going to do when he saw him. For sure he was going to try to kill him, at least. I gulped.

"Bella I have to go, he is almost here" Edward said standing up and looking at my frozen face. "Bella everything will be fine, don't worry sweetheart".

I just looked up at him and a tear came running trough my face.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward started to ask now worried.

"Edward………………he is going to kill you" I knew that was impossible but I knew Charlie was going to try.

Of that I was sure.

**A/N.- Charlie! Poor Bella that should be scary hehehehe....... This chapter was a little melow but don't worry next will be full of action hahahahaha...... but what do you think of Alice and Bellas being friends again? I know many of you love Alice, I do as well, who didn't want to have a best friend like that! My best friend is almost as cool sans the future watching hahahahaha.... but saddly she is far away and we don't see each other often! I miss her! **

**Thank you very much all of you for your nice reviews last chapter, I'm glad all of you liked Bella & Edward getting back together, it worried me you would think it was too fast, but I'm glad I made the right choice after all the drama in the past chapters. They are more chapters to come full of new stuff. So please keep reading and reviewing! It makes my day to know you like this story of mine and your suggestions are always a great help on the writing! I love u all! Alexa :D**

**Have a Nice Week!**


	15. I'm Going to Kill Edward Cullen

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

I heard the cruise pulled in the driveway. I gulped. Alice and Edward left after laughing at my thoughts on Charlie killing Edward, of course that was impossible, but Charlie was going to try, and I was sure of that. Edward assured me everything was going to be ok, and with a kiss he left with his sister_. Fuck! I was in trouble! _And the worst thing was that I already missed him, I needed him so much.

I made my way downstairs taking deep breaths; I just needed to calm myself first, so I went straight to the kitchen to drink a glass of water and my prenatal vitamins.

I heard the door opened and I shivered, this was going to be awful.

"Bells! Are you home?" Charlie asked from the door.

I gulped "Yeah dad, in the kitchen".

He took a little bit of time, I could hear him opening the storage room and putting his fishing gear back there, and then slowly he came to the kitchen.

"Hey honey, look!" he said smiling brightly and showing me a big blue cooler that he carried in his arms. Suddenly he came to a stop and started looking around. "Bella what you did with this house?" he asked.

_Shit! He noticed!_ "I told you I was going to clean it dad! I spent all weekend on it" I said hoping to be convincing enough.

"Wow Bells, you did great, this looks really good and tidy, a bit different but good………".

I just wanted to change the topic into something else, whatever, but not this, I suddenly saw the cooler again and asked. "Is all that fish?" I said pointing to the cooler.

"Yeah! What you think? We will have fish in stock for a couple of months" he said happily moving the cooler to the sink.

"Dad we always have fish, I don't know why you bring more"

"Bella fish is good for you and the baby it has vitam……….."

I interrupted "Actually dad pregnant woman shouldn't eat sea food, is not good for them, the doctor told me is not really recommendable in the first months of pregnancy, so you will have to eat all that by yourself because I'm not taking risks even this far along"

"This is fish" he said stubbornly.

"Fish is sea food dad! Plus you know what it does to me"

"Whatever, then I'll have to invite Billy and Harry to come here and help me finish it"

"I think that is a good idea! But I won't cook it, you know the smell makes me……."

Now he interrupted me "Yeah I know" he said while raising his hand. He really was not good around weak stomachs. I was just glad I was able to distract him from the spotless home he now had.

"I'll wash this fish now to place it in the freezer clean and done"

"You are not tired dad?"

"Yes honey, but is better to do it now, anyways I have to do it, and now the fish is fresh so the flakes will come easily" he said looking for something in the draw. _A knife_? And he didn't even know what was coming. I was in panic.

"Oh that sounds right, in the mean time I'll start with dinner" I said trying to relax.

"Sure Bell's I'm starving!" he said now pulling the fish from the cooler and putting it in the sink.

I was not in the mood for cooking, but I had to play cool for a while and made my father and myself some dinner, I was going to do spaghetti, easy and simple.

I started pulling out the pasta, the spaghetti sauce and the pot while breathing and trying to build up the courage to tell my father what I had to.

After Charlie finished with all his fish he went up to clean himself before dinner, the nerves were not getting any better and watching him with that big knife taking the flakes out of the fish made me want to cry, I bet that would be his choice for torturing Edward before killing him, rubbing a knife on his skin, not that he could do any damage but it just the thought made me shiver.

Dinner started and as I tried to eat with no success I looked at the clock 5:30, _oh my God!_ Edward and Carlisle were going to be here in half an hour and I needed to tell Charlie, _please God help me, please!!!!!!!_

"Dad………….I have to tell you something" I said looking straight into my plate, I didn't even want to see Charlie's face.

"Yeah honey, what is it?" He said while putting a big amount of pasta on his mouth.

"Mmmm……. There are some interesting news" I said resting my hands on my lap, they were shaking.

He nodded and motioned his hand for me to continue while he chewed his food.

_Please God help me! _Ok here it goes. I took a deep breath and looked right to the floor.

"The Cullens are back" I said so quickly that I wasn't even sure he even catch it, but then I heard his fork splash on his plate and I knew he did heard what I said.

"What?!!!!!!! What do you mean the Cullens are back?" He said now screaming at the top of his lungs.

I didn't know what to say, I was frozen in place.

"Bella?!!!!" he screamed for me to answer.

"Mmmmm…… well I mean they are back in Forks, Carlisle is going back to the hosp……."

He didn't even let me finish when I heard his fist hit the table "Who told you that? Who?"

"Edwardddd?????" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"That moron!!!!! When did you saw him? When? Where? Tell me Bella" by this point he was standing up.

"Well Dad…….." I was at lost for words, he was furious.

"Well? Tell me right now young lady"

"He came to the house and……….."

He interrupted me again. "He came to the house?! How did he even had the guts to show his face in this home".

"Dad, please! Calm down, he just wanted to know how I was and………"

"And nothing, I'm going to kill that son of a …………….."

Now I had to interrupt "Dad!!!!!!!!!! Please just stop it, weren't you the one that wanted him to be responsible of his actions, and pay child support and whatever!" I snapped at him.

"Child support, child support, all I ever wanted is having him close by to kill him!" he yelled.

_Really?_ Like I didn't figured that out since the beginning.

A small smile was spreading across my father's face and that was not good. He started getting out of the room and moving towards the living room.

"Dad! Where are you going?" I jumped from my seat and followed him.

My dad went directly to the storage room where he placed his fishing gears and his……. gun.

"Dad are you crazy? Please, stop this" I said now trying to make him calm down.

"I will stop this Bella, by shooting him, I'm going to kill Edward Cullen" he said with fierce anger.

_Are you kidding me? My dad was going to try to kill Edward like for real?_ Now I was afraid for my father's sake, he would have a heart attack when he shot at Edward and nothing happened to him. This was crazy. I had to think about something to stop this madness, really my father was going literally crazy. My hand went straight to my tummy and I thought about what I could say.

"And what are you planning to do after that hu? Run away? Or go to prison?" I shouted at him, he had to calm down.

"I don't care" he said looking in the storage for his stuff.

"And me dad? And him?" I said.

He stopped in place and looked at me; I was rubbing my tummy, suddenly tears flowing down my cheek.

"Bella I……….." he started, but I didn't let him continue.

"But what dad? But what? Are you going to leave this child without a father and without a grandfather as well, is that what you are going to do?"

"No Bells, but……………"

"No dad, you have to stopped this, what do you think? That I don't need you? That I don't need him, I need both of you………."

Now he interrupted "You don't need anything from him, he left you, you have been doing fine this past couple of ………." He trailed off.

"Have I? Have I dad? Can you say that I'm fine? I'm strong, I had to be, but that doesn't mean I'm happy" I said trough sobs.

"Bella, he left you and he got you pregnant!!!!" he started yelling again.

"He got me pregnant? As in I didn't got myself pregnant too?" I yelled back at him. "We both did this dad, we both are responsible"

"So now what? What are you planning to do?" He gave me a furious glance.

"I don't know I want him to be part of this" I said rubbing my belly again. " I want to……."

And then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is that?" Charlie said shooting a killer glare to the door.

_No! They were here. Now what?_ I had to make my father move from that storage door.

"Go and see, I don't know" I said trying to pretend I didn't have a clue of who was behind that door. As soon as he stepped a foot out of the storage's door I went and closed it positioning myself in front, in case he wanted to pick up his gear back.

I saw as my father placed his hand on the door knob. And a second later I saw Edward's father at the door.

"Carlisle?!" my father said, half growling, half amused.

"Charlie! I'm sorry to come like this without warning, but I think we need to talk" Carlisle said of course on a relaxing and shooting voice.

I tried to go on my tip toes to see who was there and I could see, _Esme?_

"Where is Edward?" my father said with a strained voice, about to explode.

"Here Chief Swan, I'm here" I heard Edward's voice coming closer. _Oh my God! _

My father stood frozen in place, I wasn't even breathing while I waited for him to say something.

"Come on in, we need to talk" he finally said. "Mrs. Cullen" my father said moving away from the door and letting Esme come inside first.

"Charlie" she said with a smile at my father, a smile of course he didn't return at all. She came forward and instead of going to sit she came straight to me.

"Como on dear, come on" I didn't even realized I was crying that much until she held me, I was in a middle of a panic.

"Bella, come on please" Charlie said now on a more calm tone. This gave me a little bit of comfort and I let myself be dragged by Esme towards the living room.

Esme sat with me in the loveseat, while Charlie sat in his reclining chair, Carlisle and Edward on the larger couch. I had my face buried into Esme's chest; she was rubbing my back, doing shooting circles.

I know my father would love the phrase _'If a look could kill'_ to be real, because he was looking at Edward like he was trying to kill him right there and there.

"Bella are you ok?" I heard Edward said sheepishly.

That did it, before I could even respond Charlie was growling at him "Aren't you brave Edward? Just tell me how do you have the guts to come to this town, to this house after what you did?"

"Charlie please, we need to talk first" Carlisle said trying to calm the things a little bit.

"No dad, he is right" Edward interrupted. "I know I did wrong and I take full responsibility, that's why I am here in the first place".

"Shouldn't you say that is why you ran away in the first place?" Charlie told him back.

I tried to step in "Dad he didn't run, he didn't even know, I didn't know, I…………" I was at lost of words in the middle of my crying.

I looked at Edward, who was looking at me with sad eyes, I know he wanted to be the one comforting me right now, and I wanted him, no! I needed him, but now was not the moment, with my father in flames. I tried to smile a little and rubbed my tummy, I looked at it and then back at him, he smiled a little bit back and glance my tummy as well. I putted my finger in my mouth to let him know to keep quiet, if something good could come of this, which I doubted by this point, it was not going to between him and my dad. Carlisle saw what I was doing and decided it was his time to step in.

"Charlie, I feel responsible as well, I got a job offer and took it, I had to moved and take my family with me, Edward did not want to move, I can assure you, but he had to come with us, so he made the decision to end his relationship with Bella to let her free so she could make her own choices, so in the sense of us leaving I take the responsibility".

"So why you came back now?" Charlie nearly growled.

"I couldn't be away from her" Edward said looking at me and not my father.

"You are insane if you think I'll ever let you near my daughter again" Charlie told him.

"Chief Swan, I'm really sorry for what I did, I apologize for……….."

"For knocking up my daughter?" Charlie interrupted.

This conversation was not going to get anywhere.

"You listen to me young lady" Charlie said now to me "You are not allowed to see him any…………"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" _Oh my God_, I started feeling so much pain on my stomach, I was twisting in the loveseat.

"Bella!" Edward screamed and came to my side.

"Get your hands of my……….." Charlie started.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" It was just so painful.

And then everything went black.

**EPOV**

"Bella! Bella! Love!" I had her on my arms and she was completely unconscious, Charlie was frozen and Carlisle was checking her vital signals, Esme patting my shoulder trying to calm me before I exploded.

"I need alcohol, Charlie do you have any first aid kit?" My father said to Bella's father.

"Yes…………………let me get it" he left to the kitchen.

"Carlisle what is going on? What happened to Bella?" I nearly sobbed, if something happened to her, to our baby, No! No! No! This was not happening!

"Honey, calm down, she will be ok" Esme said.

"Bella! Please my love, wake up!" I said rubbing her forehead and rocking her in my arms.

Charlie came back with a box and handed it to Carlisle. His mind full of worries for her daughter, his hate for me all but forgotten.

"Bella, my love, please Bella, don't do this to me" I sobbed rocking her close to my body.

"Edward let me place this cotton close to her" Carlisle said as I had her so tight in my arms. I stopped rocking her and let Carlisle get close to her.

As he did this she started coming around, her fingers started moving and then her eyes opened slowly.

"Bella!" was all I could say.

"I think she just fainted because of stress, she will be fine" My father assured me.

"Bella, honey are you ok?" Charlie said coming closer to me now. He was feeling a little bit of guilt because of this.

"Edward?" Bella started saying in a sob lower than a whisper.

"Bella, everything is ok, don't worry my love, you just fainted"

"Edward! Dad?" she said again.

"Yes Bells, I'm here darling" Charlie responded getting on his knees and leaning towards her.

"I'm sorry daddy" she said and started crying grabbing Charlie's hand. "I'm sorry I disappointed you, I'm sorry………"

"No Bells, no, I love you honey, you have never disappointed me, you are my life" Charlie said, a tear coming down his eyes.

Bella didn't stop crying and Charlie staid there holding her hand while she staid on my lap.

Suddenly Charlie's eyes came directly to my face, he looked me for a while, my gaze only on Bella, he was thinking about how to make her daughter happy, even though he hated me and wanted to kill me so badly.

Finally he said. "I'm not happy about this Edward, you have to know that I'm really against you being here, but I'm not going to put my daughter in any distress, but one thing I'm going to let you know, if something happens to my daughter, if you harm her in any way again, I'm going to rip you apart, do you understand?"

"Yes sir" was all my response.

"Thank you dad, I love you" Bella said, all this time her eyes on her father.

"I love you too honey" Charlie said looking at her daughter.

"Ok, so I think is better if we let Bella rest, she is exhausted and need to get some sleep" Carlisle said.

Charlie stood up and place himself in front of my father "So what are the plans ?" he said eyeing me and Bella.

"We just want to let you know that you have our total support with Bella and the baby that is coming on the way. Edward is taking full responsibility for that child, as well as us, I personally will be monitoring Bella's pregnancy step by step, and we will cover every expense that she needs".

"Dr. Cullen I don't care about the money, I care about my daughter and her well being" Charlie said seriously.

"We to care about her Charlie, so please let us help" Esme said.

"I'm not happy about this" Charlie repeated again.

"I know Charlie this is hard for you, and we feel really ashamed for what had happened, but be sure we will do anything we can to help" Carlisle added.

"As long as Bella and the baby are ok, that's all that matters to me"

It was amazing how Charlie's mind worked. I always knew Bella was the most important person in his life, but now I saw it with my own eyes. He was ready to kill me as soon as he opened the door, but as soon as Bella was in pain all his emotions turn to his daughter, he melted into her and his unborn grandchild. He was a great dad, and I hoped one day I was able to be like that. I was in front of two great fathers, Bella's and mine's.

"Edward why you don't take Bella to her room and we can leave, she need her rest"

"May I Chief Swan" I asked before doing what Carlisle told me.

"Sure, whatever" he said looking only at Bella now.

Charlie still hated me, but he was determined to do everything to keep Bella happy, and if she took me back there was nothing he was going to do, well yeah, he was going to treat me like a dog, I would take it only to be able to see Bella without having to sneak out every time. Everything for her.

I stood up and Bella placed her hands around my neck, now looking at me.

"Night Esme, Carlisle, Daddy" Bella said keeping her gaze on my eyes.

"Night my dear" Esme said.

"Good night Bella, please rest and if anything just call me" Carlisle said.

"Night Bells" Charlie was last.

I took Bella to her bedroom and placed her carefully on her bed.

"Love, you scare the hell out of me!" I said finally.

She chuckled a little "At least it worked, Charlie didn't kill you"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you ok Bella? What do you fe….." she didn't let me finish.  
"I'm ok Edward, I just fainted, I was so stress with all this and then the baby nudge and …….."

"The baby!" I said pulling away her shirt. I shivered, some bruises were already becoming yellow, but others were blossoming in a dark purple color. I felt terrible.

"Edward, I'm ok, don't worry" she said placing her hand on my cheek after watching my reaction "We are ok" she said now rubbing her tummy.

Suddenly I caught her father's thoughts. "Bella honey, I'll be back soon, I have to get out from the door first so you father thinks I'm gone ok?"

"Ok! Be back soon…….please" she said sheepishly.

"Of course my love, of course, I can't be away from you" I told her with a little smile. Then I placed both of my hands on her face and reached for her beautiful lips, melting on a sweet little kiss and for the first time I leaned to her tummy and placed my lips on her bump. Bella was passing her hands trough my hair and I stayed there for a while, kissing my baby for the very first time.

My baby.

**A/N.- There you go, Charlie's reaction. What do you think about it? I loved how it came about, hope you too! What are your thougths?**

**Thanks you very much for the reviews :D! I'm glad you like last chapter! I hope this one doesn't disapoint.**

**Have a great day :D Alexa!**


	16. Back To High School!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

"Bells…..honey……" I heard a voice calling me, but I was too lost in sleep.

"Bells" and after calling my name I felt someone rubbing my forehead.

I opened my eyes to see my father in front leaning towards me touching my forehead as checking my temperature or something.

"Dad?" I said in a voice lower than a whisper, I was so tired.

"Honey I'll be leaving now, they just call me from the station, there was an accident in the highway and I have to go and help"

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily trying to bring myself up with my elbows.

"Around 5:00 in the morning honey, you can sleep more, I just wanted to let you know and see how are you feeling today before I leave" he told me. "Are you going to school? If you want to I can call and excuse you"

"No dad, I feel well, I'll go to school, don't worry" I said, my voice a little bit higher.

"Ok Bells, I will see you later, but please take care of yourself and the baby" he said turning around and leaving my room.

"Sure dad, don't worry, I'll" I saw him leave and place my head against the pillow again.

Yesterday after faking his departure Edward came back, and gratefully I slept deeply in his arms. _Where was he now?_ I turned my face to see him already there next to me in bed.

"Good morning my love" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Good morning Edward" I said stretching my arms and placing them around his neck.

"If you want to you can sleep a little bit more, it's early you can rest another two hours or so" he said.

"No, now I'm awake, I think it will be hard to fall asleep again" I said.

He chuckled "Since when do you have problem sleeping Bella, and pregnant?" he arched his left eyebrow.

He was right, pregnancy was so exhausting, but it was getting better, the worst was at the beginning of the pregnancy, I was sleeping every single free time I had, and well when I grew bigger I guessed it was going to be even worse, but at this time I felt fine and I didn't feel like sleeping again.

"Edward, I don't want to sleep anymore" I smiled at him.

"Ok, so what you want to do? We still have time before starting school" he said.

"School? Are you starting today?" I asked him.

"Of course I am, I don't want to be away from you not even for one second, so maybe you can get ready and go home with me, I need to pick Alice and Carlisle is going too, so we can all go together" he said.

"Carlisle?" _was he going to enroll himself on Fork's High School_? I chuckled at the thought.

"He is or legal guardian Bella, he needs to go to talk to the administration and enroll us again" he sighed.

"Oh" I said and started laughing even harder, here you had a more than a century year old vampire taking his father to school to sing papers, that was funny.

"Can I hear the joke?" he told me.

"It's nothing it's dumb, is just that is funny you need your daddy" and I continue with my fun.

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you making fun on your boyfriend and the father of your child?" he said trying to look hurt, but of course I didn't buy it. I just kept laughing until he joined in. I know it was stupid but I was in such a great humor.

I pulled myself and prepared myself for a shower. Edward told me he was going to go pick his car in the mean time, so I took my time ramming on my closet and looking for something to wear. I really needed to go shopping with Alice. I got a pair of black pants, and a blue shirt, I got in the bathroom, brushed my teeth and got a shower relaxing with the warm water running on my body. While I did this I looked at my tummy, the bruises were there, some yellow some purple, and one almost black, I thought it was the one from the day before, when the baby kicked before I passed out.

"Love, I'm back" I heard Edward said and I smiled to myself.

"Be right there" I told him cleaning all the soup on my body and hurrying up getting dry and dress.

When I was ready Edward grabbed my pack and I got my sweater, jacket, scarf and hat. It was really cold we were at the end of January and there was snow everywhere.

When we arrived to the Cullens' place it was like the old times, Alice came jumping up and down to hug me and pulled me up to her room while Edward got changed.

"So, when are we going shopping Bella? Those clothes are dreadful" she said looking at me like I had boiled puppies and wore their skin.

I sighed. "Soon, Alice, I really need it"

"What about this coming weekend? We can go to Seattle for the day and do shopping and see baby furniture and …………" I tuned her out, I was already scared. She was bouncing up and down, _oh how I missed Alice_, but I didn't miss this part of her, she was crazy in the shopping department, but what could I do? I really needed the clothes; I was using whatever fit not even bothering in having any style or color code, not that I cared in the past, but besides horrible it was so uncomfortable, everywhere!

"Sure" I said resigned. The sooner we finished with this the better.

"Can I come in?" It was Rosalie standing at the door.

"Come on Rosalie" Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Bella, how are you today?" Rosalie asked me in the most polite way you can imagine, my jaw drop, I knew she was acting weird this past couple of days, but anyways it was so strange. She chuckled and said "Don't worry I won't bite". I closed my jaw and smiled.

"Fine Rosalie, thank you" I said sheepishly.

"I was hearing some shopping trip taking place, I was wondering if I could come, can I?" she said looking at me. I eyed Alice for help and she looked at me with an unreadable face, like waiting for me to answer. I gulped.

"Sure Rosalie, you are totally welcome" I said now looking at her, my eyes sometimes going to the floor, it was so strange talking to her like this, but I was so glad nontheless that we were able to get along.

"Thanks Bella, it will be fun! Who else is going?"

"Edward!" I said so fast I couldn't stop myself. Both of them giggled.

"I heard my name being called ladies" Edward said picking from the door.

I smiled hugely and he came in sitting next to me, I placed my arms around his waist and he embraced me.

"So when are we going shopping?" He asked.

"This coming weekend Edward, but I would prefer just girls you know, Rose is coming too and we can ………" Alice said but Edward didn't let her finish.

"I don't think so Alice, I won't go only if Bella asks me not to go" he said looking at me and I smiled.

"Crap. But I warn you, you will get bored" Alice treated.

"So we will be two" I said with a sigh.

We all chuckled and then Esme came in the room too.

"Bella I brought you something for breakfast" she said bringing a huge plate with fruits, muffins and a glass of milk. I smiled and started eating, it was delicious.

We stayed in Alice's room talking for a while, making plans for the next weekend, and talking about nonsense. It was so weird how Rosalie behaved; she was participant in the conversation, even asking me direct questions and being so nice, maybe we could be friends now, that would be nice, I taught to myself.

A little later we were leaving for school, Alice, Edward and me in the Volvo and Carlisle in his Mercedes. As Edward started driving I started to get so nervous. _Oh my God_, the school was going to be a gossip place today, well it always was but today I knew I was going to be the center of attention. _Again!_ Edward felt my distress because soon enough he asked. "Is everything ok Bella?"

"Yes, I'm just a little……… nervous" I said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because guess who will get the school's attention today?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I'm not any help Bella, but with you around I can't see much" Alice said shrugging.

"I know Alice, sorry!" I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry Bella, is cool to be surprise once in a while" She chuckled.

But I still wasn't feeling really calm at all and Edward knew that.

"Don't worry Bella, how bad can it be?" Edward asked.

And I knew today I had to be able to focus on keeping Edward from killing somebody at school.

We arrived school fairly early so we didn't cross any students on our way to the administration, Mrs. Cope almost collapse as she saw Edward, Alice, Carlisle and me coming inside the office, I eyed Edward who was repressing a laugh with all his strength. I hoped he found all the people thoughts funny during the day, because if not there was sure going to be some problems. Carlisle arranged everything for Alice and Edward and they were soon welcomed back in Fork's High School. Carlisle said his good byes and headed to the hospital while we went to the building were we had our first class; English.

When we came into the room nobody was there yet, thankfully, so I hurried in with Edward and we took our places at the back of the room.

"Edward, remembered what you promised" I said to him holding hands.

"About what love?" he asked.

"About not killing anybody here, please Edward, just ignore everybody ok? I really don't care what they think" I said looking at him in the eye.

**EPOV**

As soon as Bella reminded me of the promise of not kill anybody, some students started coming in the class. Could they be more obvious? I didn't need to be able to read minds to notice their jaw's drop to the floor when they saw me. Their thought more confused than anything.

'_Cullen?'_

'_What is he doing here?'_

'_Did he come back?'_

Where they stupid or what? Weren't they watching me? Really some humans were just so oblivious. When I heard that they thoughts were in the shocked part I tuned them out, focusing on Bella and her hand on mine.

English went by uneventful, the teacher didn't made any particular reference about my return, he just ask me to answer something about the book that they were working on and of course I answer perfectly, as always. He asked Bella to, and to my surprise her answer was better than mine in my opinion. She always amazed me.

But of course nothing can go perfect and as soon as we went to the hallway towards our next class the thoughts became more and more irritating, and more the thought of some particular stupid persons.

'_What the fuck? Edward Cullen? What!!!!!! What is he doing here? Don't tell me he is back with her! Oh no! That's impossible, that bitch! She got him back! And pregnant! I hate her' _Lauren Mallory, if she only knew I hated her even more. I turned to her and her thoughts changed

'_Is he looking at me? It seems like it, Wow! He is more handsome than ever, I bet now that Bella is all fat and ugly I can get him all to myself, I will get him, that fucking bitch and that thing she carries can go to'_ and her thought stopped right there, why? Because I gave her a glare that could have killed her if I had bullets on my eyes, I pursed my mouth like if I was going to snarl to her and she quickly walked away. Well one down, many to go. I thought to myself.

And then...

"Bella! How are you?" Jessica asked Bella in the most hypocrite tone I have ever heard.

'_Oh my God! Edward…..freaking…..Cullen….. I wonder if Charlie looked for him and forced him to come back at gun point, I don't doubt it, I can bet the chief didn't want to have everybody thinking his daughter was a whore, well anyways we all know that already'_

"Fine thanks" Bella said politely.

"Hey Edward" she said now looking at me.

I really, really wanted if not to kill her, push her to the wall, but I had to contain myself.

"Jessica" I nodded.

'_Wow he is better than ever, fucking Bella, she is so ugly, why is he with her? She is a whore, she slept with him and I don't know how many more, I bet that kid is not even his'_

Breathe, relax, I had to remind myself, this stupid girl was getting on my nerves. Soon enough Bella was pulling me towards or next class, not that she could actually pulled me, but I let her drag me, if I heard more of Jessica I was not sure I could contain myself.

Of course more thought were swimming today in school and as we walked to our Trigonometry class our classmates were not silent, at least not in their heads.

'_Is he really here?'_

'_Cullen?'_

'_Cullen and Bella are…….?'_

And then another known head.

'_What the!....... Why that fucking Cullen didn't die wherever he was? I hate him, he sucks, I don't know what Bella sees in him, he is a freak and, ugh, I hate him, what did he had to come back, and worse, why did Bella took him back, he left her, ugh'_

And again I worked my eyes and shot Mike Newton a glare that left him turning away and not wanting to turn back again. _Fuck!_ This was going to be hard as Bella said. And then I started feeling so guilty, poor Bella, I couldn't imagine all that she had to go trough when I left her and when she realized her pregnancy. In general the thoughts of most of the people were of incredulity, surprise, even confusion, but persons like Lauren, Jessica and Mike made me want to explode, there thought were so cruel, so mean and hateful, what have we done to them? What had Bella do to them? Nothing! They just liked to pick on others person faults to not see their own flaws.

Classes went by and it was time for lunch. Bella didn't want to go to the cafeteria; she said she preferred to stay in a classroom or go to the car, but I was not having any of that, she needed to eat, and I wanted everybody to see that I was indeed here and that she and my baby had my protection. I will glare at everybody if that was necessary, snarl, growl, whatever, but they had to respect my girlfriend and my baby.

As we walked to the cafeteria I spotted Alice already in a table, she had a trail with food.

'_Is for Bella Edward'_ she thought.

Good, at least we didn't have to make queue. I walked with Bella hand in hand and of course the stares were more than obvious. Bella was cringing on my chest, trying to hide her face between me and her hair. I tried to tune all the thought out, they were pretty much the same; except one.

'_Edward? Edward! Oh my God! Bella! It's true!!!!'_

"Bella! Bella!" Angela Weber said coming towards us.

Bella came from her hiding and looked at her, a small smile spreading across her face. I let her go and Bella and Angela shared a small hug.

"Edward! Welcome back!" she said looking at me.

"Thank you very much Angela, I'm so glad to be back too"

'_This is amazing, finally, poor Bella she needed to be happy, she looks so different, her eyes, all her face is shining, I'm so happy for her'_

This girl was truly one of the kindest persons I've know.

"Well I'll let you go to take your lunch, I'll talk to you later Bella, bye Edward"

"I'll see you later Angie" Bella told her.

"Bye Angela, and thank you" I said. She smiled at both of us and left to take a seat with her boyfriend Ben.

We finally reached the table and Bella started eating the food Alice had there, she looked at me and smile.

"Wow, this is so weird" she said.

"What is weird Bella?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, it's been so long, since we are taking lunch again, well since I'm taking lunch and you watch, I'm so happy" she giggled, her lips spreading into a beautiful smile. I smiled back, I was happy and I was lucky enough to have her in my life.

We started talking about nothing of consequence, most of the time it was Alice who chit chatted about the shopping trip. _For God's sake!_ There was one week left and she was already talking like we were leaving in a couple of hours. Bella and I were mostly silent, looking at each other and smiling, I knew she felt a little uneasy with all the stares and such.

_Really?_ Why this people didn't get tired of looking the same thing over and over, I jumped from mind to mind and all of the gazes were towards us. So then I did something just for the fun of it and hoping to spare some rumors about me being force by Chief Swan to be back with Bella, fucking Jessica already told the entire school her stupid story.

So I grabbed Bella and placed her on my lap, once she was there my hands went directly to her face, one in each cheek, her eyes looked at me with awe, and I smiled at her, the smile I knew she loved, she smiled back and carefully I reached towards her, I pressed my lips into hers, in the most sweet way possible, I kissed her so tender, as if I was kissing a soap bubble, and then I pulled back, looked at her again and went directly to her bump, I caressed it with my two hands and placed my lips towards it, kissing my baby from the outside.

Alice started to giggle as she took in all the gasps that were coming from the audience, which was pretty much everybody in the cafeteria. I looked back at Bella and she had a big smile on her face. I smiled back and stood up with her on my arms, I carefully placed her on her feet and wrapped one of my arms around her waist, with the other one I grabbed our stuff and I started walking towards the exit.

"See you later sis'" I said towards Alice.

"See you after class guys" Alice replied.

"Come on my love, let's not be late to our next class" I said to my Bella placing a kiss on her head.

And I hoped everybody was clear now why I was here.

If they did not, I couldn't care less, I had Bella and my baby, and that's all that mattered to me.

**A/N.- Back to school! What do u think? Did u expect the reactions? What do u think about Edward kissing Bella in front of everybody?!!!!! I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave your comment! I really apreciate it! :D**

**Have an amazing weekend! Love u all! Alexa :D!**


	17. Who is Back?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

The day was better that I thought it was going to be, of course I felt the stares but I couldn't care less, Edward never left my side, and the only class I didn't share with him I was lucky enough to share it with Angela. She was so happy that Edward was back, she made me promised to go on a double date with her and Ben, and of course I agreed. She was my best friend, well my best human friend.

I didn't took gym anymore due to my condition so instead I was volunteering in the library to get the credits, if you could actually call that thing a library, but anyways it was nice because most of the time I was completely alone, sometimes a teacher will come and grab something but for most part it was just me. I got so caught up in there, looking at the poor collection of books they had or just doing my homework that sometimes when I left my truck was almost alone in the parking lot.

After school was over Edward came to pick me in the library and we walked towards the parking lot. That's when my day became not so great.

There leaning towards a red car was my friend; Jacob Black. _What was he doing here? This was so unlike him._ As soon as he spotted me and as soon as he realized who was by my side his gaze became furious. Edward tight his embrace on me and I could feel the rumble starting to form in his chest. Alice that was walking next to me hissed really low.

"This is uncalled for" Edward say on a menacing and low voice, only for Alice and me to hear.

"Edward, please, please, don't get worked up" I tried to said rubbing my hand on his chest, trying to make him calm down.

"Bella he came here, I didn't went to look for him" he said, his eyes looking fiercely at Jacob.

"Please Edward, let me talk to ……….."

"No! You are not talking to him Bella" he said furiously.

"But………"

"But nothing, you and my baby are the most important thing for me and I won't put your life at……….."

"Please Edward, how long were you gone and nothing happened?" I said to him.

His eyes came to me and a sad expression started to form in there. I suddenly felt bad for what I've said.

"Edward I didn't mean that…………." I started saying but he just shooked his head.

"No Bella, I understand, I'm sorry, I don't want to tell you want to do, I know you are able to know what is right and not but I just want to protect you love"

"I know, but please, Jacob is my friend" I said trying to get some sense in him.

"What is he doing here Edward? I can't see anything" Alice asked.

"The wolves caught our scent during the weekend but they were not sure enough who it was, so they started checking, it didn't took them long to realize we were back."

"So he came to fight you?" I asked scared.

"No Bella, he came to warn you, but he didn't know that you were aware, and he can't believe that you are now with me" Edward said.

I gulped.

When we almost reached Edward's car Jacob started walking toward us. Edward stopped and said. "Yes, we are back for good". His voice fierce but controled for the most part.

Jacob looked a little bit confused. _Oh yeah! Edward was responding a thought and Jacob didn't know about Edward's ability._

"Bella!" Jacob said angrily "Please tell me you are not back with this leech again!"

"Jacob…." And I couldn't say anymore, Edward was shaking with rage besides me.

"I take that as a yes" he said, his voice never leaving the anger tone.

"No! I'm not leaving her, never!" Edward said.

"What?" Jacob asked confused. "How do you know what am I thinking?"

"I just know" Edward answered, his voice strained.

"Do you…………." Jacob started.

"Yes Jacob Black, it seems your legends are correct there are some of us with extra abilities, this is mine" Edward said.

"So why are you here hu? And Bella how could you? How could you?" Jacob was at lost for words.

"Edward, please let me talk to him privately, it won't take long, please honey" I pleaded.

"And you have to ask him for permission? Is he your father? Is he your……….."

"Shut up Jacob, he just wants to protect me" I shoot at him.

"Protect you? After he left you?" Jacob replied.

"Go Bella, I'll be here waiting for you, I won't deny you if you want to speak to him" Edward said trough his teeth.

I started walking towards Jacob's car and soon enough he was behind me following.

"Bella! Are you insane?" Jacob said as soon as we reach his car.

I turned to look at him "No Jacob, I'm not insane"

"So why are you back with that filthy bloodsucker that…….."

"Shut up Jacob, he is the father of my child, I need him with me, I love him" I said interrupting him.

"But Bella he left you!"

"Yes he did, but only for my own good!"

"For your own good? Please Bella! Are you kidding me? He is washing your brain, he is a leech, heartless, he doesn't care about anything and anybody"

I started crying, I never heard Jacob yelled at me and said so many bad things about Edward, I knew since the beginning he didn't like him, but he never was so explicit with words.

"Bella I'm sorry, listen to me, you have to get away from him you have to………" he started saying, his voice becoming less hostile.

"I can't Jacob, I just can't, he is the love of my life, can't you understand? I love him, and he loves me whether you believe me or not, he does, and he is here to take care of both of us" I said while I rubbed my belly.

"Bella you do know what does this mean don't you?" Jacob asked.

"About what?" I was confused.

"If you get back with him you and me can never be friends anymore, never" his voice becoming angry again.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but you are mistaken, I can be your friend if you want to, if you don't, well, I'm sorry"

"Is not what I want is what it is, we are enemies!"

"I don't believe so, you may be enemies of other vampires but not the Cullens they are good people"  
"They are not people, they are dead inside Bella! Don't you understand?"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to choose, them or me!" he said his voice fierce.

"What? Are you kidding me? Are you kidding me………….."

I couldn't believe it, why was Jacob reacting this way? I just couldn't believe it.

"I'm not going to answer that Jacob, but one thing I'm going to let you know, I'm not leaving Edward, never" I said that and turned around walking towards Edward's car.

"I guess you already choose" Jacob said, his voice sad.

I looked back at him and tears started going down my face, yes Jacob was my friend, but Edward was my love, my everything, my child's father, he was the one I couldn't live without.

"Bye Jacob, and don't forget, I will always be there for you" with this I took the last steps to reach Edward's car without looking back. The tears didn't stop coming down my face.

As soon as I reached the car Edward was outside embracing me.

"Love, are you alright?" he asked.

"Did you listen?" I asked.

"Yes, I did" he answered. "I'm sorry love, let's go home" and he took me inside the car.

I noticed Alice wasn't there.

"And Alice?" I asked.

"She left, nobody is here expect from us so she decided to run towards home, so I can take you to your place, you need to rest"

I just nodded and Edward was already speeding towards home.

As soon as we arrived home I remember work, _fuck!_ I had to go and endure another day in the Newton's business.

"Edward, I have to go to work" I said, my face looking to the floor.

"What?! Work? Are you kidding me?" he said.

"I do, I need to keep saving money………"

"You don't need to save anything Bella, I'll give you and my baby everything you need"

"No Edward, this baby is my responsibility too"

"Love, what more responsibility that carrying this baby inside of you, my part is nothing comparing on what you are doing, please Bella! I know you don't like people giving you things, but I'm me, I'm yours, you can't expect for me to let you go to work and be away from you for that time. I need to be with you every single moment, plus is not like I don't have the money, you know I do, and it doesn't mean anything to me if I can not give it to you or my baby, is our money now, we are together, do you understand?"

I just nodded, there was not point on discussing this, plus I wasn't actually looking forward to go back to that place, with Mike's annoyance and his mother harsh words it was not a nice place to be.

"Bella, I don't want you to think I'm forbidding you anything, you are free to do as you please, but I would prefer if……."

"Yes Edward, I do want to stop working too, I have to call tough, to say that I'm not going anymore"

Edward nodded and I dragged myself to the phone. Edward placed his hands around my waist and his chin on my shoulder while I dialed the number.

It was as easy as I thought it was going to be, Mrs. Newton told me I could go to pick my last check any day I wanted, and I agreed. In less than 2 minutes I was out of working in the Newton's store.

"I want to go to bed Edward, I feel so tired" I told him, my face never looking at him, I was felling as hell.

"Sure love, here" he said as he pulled me up on his arms and took me towards my room. He tucked me inside bed, took out my shoes and covered me with the comforter. And I started crying, crying and crying so much, I was feeling so drained, I was sad, Jacob had been a really good friend to me, and I was upset everything ended this way, but what else could I have done? He knew since the beginning that Edward was the love of my life, I never even for a single second forgot him, I always had a reminder of our love, so it was impossible for me to not think about him and Jacob new it very well. But it hurt nonetheless, he was a real good friend.

"I'm so sorry love, I messed up everything" Edward said low on my ear.

I just couldn't say anything at all, I knew if Edward hadn't left this wouldn't be happening, but at the same time I didn't care that it did as long as he was here with me.

I just continue crying until sleep dragged me.

When I woke up it was already afternoon, Edward was there embracing me and reading a book.

"What's that?" I asked; my voice completely sleepily.

"Oh just a pregnancy book, Esme got it for you and I brought it, it was in the car, but I was reading some stuff" he said.

"Anything interesting?" I asked.

"Not really, most of this stuff I saw them in medical school, but anyways" he said looking at me and pulling his lips in a beautiful smile. "Is time to eat love, what do you want?" he asked.

"I don't know, let's go to the kitchen, I have to pull out something for Charlie too, it's not going to be long for he to get home" I said pulling myself out of bed.

We went downstairs and into the kitchen I started pulling things out of the fridge deciding on making Chicken Fajitas for Charlie, I was going to eat a turkey sandwich.

Edward never took his eyes away from me, and I actually didn't speak that much, I was feeling much better now, but still a little bit down.

Charlie arrived a couple of minutes later and of course as soon as he saw Edward he gave him a death glare.

"Chief Swan" Edward said to my father.

"Bella you didn't go to work today?" Charlie asked me without even bothering on returning the hello to Edward.

"No Dad, I quitted, I was tired of that store anyways" I said without even looking at him.

"Are you ok Bella?" Charlie asked coming towards the kitchen and looking at Edward as if he was about to kill him. _Not again!_ That's all I could think of.

"I'm fine daddy, just tired; you know the pregnancy makes me feel like that" I answered before he thought Edward did something to me or something.

"Ok, I'll go clean myself, is dinner ready?" he asked.

"Yes dad in a minute, go and clean yourself"

He nodded and left.

"Your father hates me!" Edward said in my ear really low. "But at least he didn't got close to the storage room this time" Edward chuckled and I joined in.

"Bella" Edward said huggin me now "I don't want you to be sad my love, just tell me what can I do, anything for you" he said.

"Is ok Edward, I'm fine, when you are with me everything is ok" I said as I let him shoot me.

Suddenly we heard somebody clearing his throat; Charlie.

"Dinner is ready" I said suddenly pulling away from Edward. He just chuckled really low that only I heard.

I served dinner for Charlie while I ate my sandwich, Edward as always said he wasn't hungry and excused himself saying he will return later. As soon as he left my father couldn't stop himself.  
"So Bella……….mmmm……." he was looking for words.

"Yes dad?" I asked, anyways sooner or later we have to have this conversation.

"So you forgave Edward?" he asked.

"Isn't obvious dad?" I replied.

"Mmmmm…….. and what now?"

"What do you mean what now?" I asked.

"Well you know, are you planning on doing something else?" he asked.

"What?" I was totally confused, what did my dad meant of us doing something else? Like what?

"I don't know honey, forget it, and just promise me something ok?" he said.

"What dad?" I was still totally confused.

"Tell me, just tell me if you want to do something, I won't stop you, but I want to know, I don't want to lose you or my grandchild" he said, his voice full of sadness.

"Dad, do you think I will run away with Edward?" I asked.

"Maybe" he said ducking his head down.

"Oh! Dad, please! Don't think about that, I love you" I said reaching towards his hand. "I will always be with you, maybe one day we may not leave together but we will always see each other" I said to him.

"I know honey but, I don't know, I don't like Edward at all………"

"Dad" I said interrupting him.

"Wait let me finish……. I don't like Edward at all, but I know you love him and as hard as it is for me to accept it, he loves you, yesterday when you passed out he was a mess, I thought he was going to pass out too, and now with this baby on the way your bond is going to get stronger"

"I know dad, I know" I said. "And now eat your fajitas or they are going to get cold" I told him wanting to stop this conversation.

Soon enough we finished with dinner and he was helping me washing the dishes while I clean the kitchen. Not 10 minutes later Edward was back and we started doing homework in the kitchen. There was something tough different about him, he was smiling and I could feel he was planning something, but when I asked he said it was nothing of consequence, so I just let it go.

And then I thought about what my father said at dinner; about Edward and me going further with our relationship.

What else could be further than a baby?

What else?

**A/N.- What else? What do you think Charlie was talking about? Mmmmmm....... Hope u enjoy this chapter and please review. You are awsome! I love all of your comments and they make my day way better so please review!**

**FYI- About Jacob/Bella confrontation. I want to explain just in case you thought it was kind of weird..... First of all what pulled Bella out of her "coma depresion" when Edward left was the fact that she was having his baby, therefore she never never even for a second thought about anybody else, her friendship with Jacob was nice, he used to go to her home and make her feel better, but she actually never got that close to him as in the New Moon book! As she was unable to go and do crazy stuff as riding bikes or whatever, and even tough she was way down for Edward not being there her baby made her feel that in a way he always was there so yeah she gets sad bad she know who she loves and that's why she doesn't duel that much when she walks away from Jacob, but of course she gets upset and everything. **** About Edward letting her talk to him......well Edward messed up really bad, so he is just trying to do everything for her, he knows they are just friends and that Jacob would never hurt Bella, plus as she said those 4 months he was absent he was there and nothing happened, so even if he doesn't like it he is letting her make the decisions, so this is a more understanding Edward hahahaha..... Ok that's it! with the FYI.**

**PS.- By the way I'm in the middle of moving to a new apartment, so please forgive me if I don't post more than 1 or 2 chapters per week within this and next weeks! I'm so stress with the packing and such! Is anoying, but I hope is for the better, and don't worry I will post at least once a week.... and is just for 1 or 2 weeks..... and I hope then return to posting 2 or 3 times per week as always! Please forgive me! Love u all..... Alexa :D!!!!**


	18. Shopping Trip

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

"Ready?" Alice said bursting in excitement as she picked me up from Charlie's.

"Yes Alice". I said with a sigh.

"Alice please take care of my daughter! Don't do any crazy stuff ok?" my dad told my excited friend.

"No worries Charlie, Rosalie is going too, so we will take care of Bella very well!" Alice tried to reassured my father.

"Ok, let's get going" I said before Charlie asked anything else.

"Bye Bells, bye Alice, take care and please call me as soon as you get there honey"

"Yes Dad, see you"

"Bye Charlie" Alice said.

The story for Charlie was that we were going to Seattle for the weekend and do some shopping, which was true, but what he didn't know was that Edward was coming and that we weren't actually staying overnight in Seattle, I know he suspected that much, Edward was like gum on my shoes Charlie had said, so it was hard to convinced him, but as always Alice's persuasive ways didn't give my father a way around and he had to agree on letting me go without a fight, after all is not like I could get pregnant, again, at least not now.

"Bella, please stop doing that face, is not like we are going to torture you, plus Edward is going, what are you worried about?" Alice said as she drive Edward's car towards the Cullen's home.

"I just don't want you or your brother to get out of hand with the spending that's all" I said with a shrug.

"Bella please!" Alice said looking me straight in the eye while driving; I had to remind myself that she didn't need to look at the road to drive perfectly. "You are not going to start with that nonsense! We are all so happy Bella, that baby has brought joy to all of our lives, even to Rosalie's, can you believe it?"

I chuckled "Actually no, but is nice to have her being nice to me"

"You see Bella! Please stop with those stupid thoughts, plus didn't Edward told you his stocks went way up high" she said with a smug tone on her voice.

"What?" I was confused.

"Well, you know how I like to play in the stock market, so he gave me a couple of millions of his to play with and of course they multiply, great business, I got my part too, I'm planning on buying a car for myself" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Millions?" Yeah I knew the Cullens were rich, but still she was talking about Edward's money.

"Bella, please! Stop with that and enjoy, just for once at least"

_Whatever!_ Edward and I had talked about it and I was supposed not to complain about money issues.

"Ok Alice I will try" I said as we approached her home. And suddenly all my stupid worries about Alice or Edward spending money like crazy vampires came to an end as soon as I spotted the most beautiful person there waiting for me; Edward.

"Love!" he said with a big smile on his face as he opened the door for me.

Instead of saying anything I just hugged him and placed my hands around his neck melting my lips into his.

"Get a room you two!" I heard Emmett saying from somewhere in the house and of course I started blushing immediately.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward said but couldn't stop a chuckle.

"Come on love, let's get inside, it's cold out here" he said as he led the way to his home.

"Bella!" Esme said coming towards me and hugging me. "Oh honey, it's been so long"

"Esme, it has been like 3 days" Edward said rolling his eyes.

I had come during the week one time for a check up with Carlisle. Unfortunately the ultrasound machine didn't arrive on time so we hadn't done any, but at least he did a general check up and everything seemed perfectly fine, of course Edward didn't agree in that statement because of the bruises and such, but at least he wasn't panicking any more at least not that much.

"Let's go!" Alice started wining. And to my surprise not only Rosalie came towards us, but Emmett and Jasper too.

"Where are you going guys?" I asked to Emmett and Jasper.

"With you silly! I need to buy stuff for my niece or nephew too!" Emmett said with a grin.

"I need or at least try to stop my wife for buying the entire mall" Jasper added.

Alice stuck her tongue out towards Jasper and I chuckled. Jasper was right on it, he knew his wife well. But after all you didn't need to marry Alice to know her obsession with shopping.

"And Bella as you are taking your sweetheart I think we can take ours too" Rosalie said with a giggle.

"Ok, I think it's fair" I said with a smile towards Rosalie.

Soon enough we were in the car speeding towards Seattle, Alice, Jasper, Edward and me were in the Volvo while Rose and Emmett drive in Rose's car, of course Emmet was not happy about that, but his jeep was way to rough for the city, at least that's what Alice and Rosalie told him.

"We are here!!!!" Alice screamed as we pulled into a parking space in the mall. I think the car wasn't even off when she was outside jumping up and down and looking at the mall as if she was a kid under chocolate rain. Jasper rolled his eyes "Sorry Bella, I swear I will try to control her" he said. I chuckled.

Edward came over my side and as a complete gentleman opened the door for me. With a quick kiss on the lips we made our way to the entrance and before anything I called Charlie to let him know we were in Seattle safe and sound.

"I think we will go first for clothes for you Bella, just look at you, you look……." Alice started saying.

"Beautiful" Edward cut her off and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah sure! I mean she is beautiful and whatever but just look at her Edward!!!! What the heck is she doing wearing blue pants with a green t-shirt with a red sweater, and white tennis shoes? Well gray with all the dirt" Alice complained.

Edward gave her a warning glance and I just laughed, even I knew I looked terrible, but there was nothing else that fitted! And my feet hurt and were fat already. I needed comfy shoes.

But of course the confrontation couldn't go any further as Alice started pulling me towards a store. Edward and the guys followed us silently behind when suddenly Alice shoot a warning glance towards them. "You gentlemen will have to wait here; this part of the shopping is not suitable for your eyes".

I was confused until I took in the store we were in front off, _Victoria's Secret? Are you kidding me? Like I would be able to fit in any of that,_ I thought as I watched the manikins and the pictures inside the store.

The guys rolled their eyes at the same time and Edward came quickly to my side and gave me a gentle kiss while whispering "Get something sexy for me" I blushed like a tomato while Jasper and Emmett laughed their asses off at my expenses, but I didn't stay long to sink in embarrassment as Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the store.

I thought that was going to be the most uncomfortable experience today but it wasn't, it was amazing, they found me the perfect kind of underwear I needed. My panties and bra were killing me and I got many nice pieces in many different sizes and colors for when my tummy and breast outgrew them, some silky and soft pajamas, nothing to revealing but sexy nonetheless. Alice made me change in a new underwear set and threw my old ones to the garbage. _Oh yeah I was feel so much better!_ I thought to myself. Of course I was not the only one that came out of the store with at least 10 big bags full of stuff. Alice and Rosalie bought some stuff I was even embarrassed to look at in the hangers.

As soon as we came outside Edward came to my side holding me as if he hadn't see me in ages and I felt my happiness complete again.

"So what Bella? Did you get a sexy outfit for our little brother here?" Emmett said barely containing his laughter and looking at Edward.

"No Emmett but Rosalie bought something for you" I said. That right there made him shut up and he looked at Rosalie with wide eyes. Everybody started laughing.

Or next stop was a maternity clothing store, Alice made me try almost the entire store, and when we finish I waited outside with Edward and the guys while the sales ladies packed everything up, and I was now in my new maternity outfit, now I did looked pregnant without the saggy clothes that just made me look like I may be pregnant. Edward said I looked really pretty with my tummy showing so I was happy and really comfortable by the way.  
"Bella how do you feel sweetie?" Edward asked while we waited.

"Fine, a little bit tired and hungry" I said sheepishly. We had been in the mall for at least three hours and I was starving.

"Rose, Alice we will be at the food court, when you finish meet us there" Edward said in a regular voice, of course his sister would hear him so we started walking towards the food court.

"Edward, I'll go to the washroom, you and the guys get a table and I'll be there in a second ok?"  
"Ok love, do you want me to get you something?" he asked me.

"Mmmm…. Yeah! Mexican food! And a bottle of water please" I said almost tasting the wonderful food.

"Ok, I'll get it for you, hurry, I miss you already" he said giving me a gentle kiss on the forehead. I sighed in contentment and walked towards the washroom.

I walked into the restroom which was pretty much empty, and started looking at myself in the mirror. I was in a pair of expensive maternity jeans and a blue blouse that was tight at my top and loose at the bottom, my tummy looked actually bigger with the tie in the back, but I liked it, I smiled and made my way to one of the toilets. As I came outside two girls my age came inside.

"Oh my God Jennifer, did you saw those hot boys there!"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I saw them, they are amazingly handsome"

"They are"

"I want that one with the brown hair, he is just so mine"

"The one with the brown reddish hair?"

"Yeah that one"

"But I liked him too! He looks like a model with that black v-neck and his gray jacket.."

"Ah no! Get one of the others, the blond one was so sexy as well, he looks kind of serious but mmmm….."

I froze on place. _Were they talking about my boyfriend and his brothers?_ I started boiling. The girls didn't even noticed me as they applied the most ridiculous amount of makeup and shower themselves with a body spray that smelled awful and they made their way out.

_No! Way Jose!_ I thought to myself. _That man is mine. Well that vampire is mine, and I have the baby to prove it! _I washed my hands and dried them quickly as I made my way outside.

I spotted the guys and surely enough those two girls were sitting in the table next to them, giggling and making fools of themselves. I tried to calmed myself, I didn't even know why I was feeling this jealous, I knew Edward was mine and these girls were not the first and the last that wanted him, but this time it was so different, I felt a claim on him, _he was mine and mine and mine and mine._

I saw as one of them started to stand up and I was sure she was going towards them, but I pushed myself faster and of course I didn't even had to be that close for Edward to spotted me and smiled as big as the sun. He stood up quickly and came to meet me halfway. As he passed the girl without even acknowledging her presence, she froze and looked towards him. He came and embraced me, giving me a sweet kiss and rubbing my tummy lost in love for our unborn child. I smiled while we walk back towards the table.

"About time Bells, our brother here was almost getting in the washroom to see if you went into the drain" Emmett said chuckling.

"That is true" Jasper added chuckling as well.

Edward shrugged and smiled at me. "I missed you" he said. _Oh yeah he was mine_. I thought smugly.

As soon as I got to the table I forgot my stupid jealous episode as I took in the food in front of me, quesadillas, guacamole, nachos, and burritos. The guys plus Edward started laughing looking at me watching at the food as if I hadn't eaten in ages.

"For you to choose love" Edward said and he took a seat placing me on his lap while I started digging in. Not 15 minutes later Rosalie and Alice came carrying at least 20 bags each and I noticed not all of them were from the store we just were. I looked at Alice and she smiled.

"Couldn't resist Bella" Alice said.

"Alice please stop it, we have to donate clothes first so we can make room for more" Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"That's what we will do tomorrow honey, so I have new clothes to replace the space" she smiled at him.

"Oh Emmett I got this amazing dress, well dresses that you will love" Rosalie added.

Emmett just rolled his eyes as well and said "How come you are buying stuff for yourselves and nothing for us"

"Oh we did sweetheart, we did" Rosalie said with a wink and showing a tiny bag. Edward just shooked his head making a disgusted face while Emmett smiled hugely. I didn't even want to know what they bought for them. Alice made Emmett and Jasper go to the car and place the bunch of bags that were already spread around the table, the floor and their hands, not that they couldn't handle them but just so we didn't look ridiculous going trough the mall with hundred bags.

After I was more than full it was time for shoe shopping and for this I was grateful too, I got many pairs of nice shoes that I couldn't even wear now and maybe never and I didn't see the point on getting them but Alice did; I was happy when we found some comfortable shoes for me, flats pretty much, and some sandals as well, even tree pair of winter boots suited for the weather and all of them slip-proof. Edward picked some pairs of slippers so soft and warm that I couldn't deny him to go and buy them for me. Alice discarded my old tennis shoes and gave me a pair of socks and boots.

I really felt good today, the shopping didn't bother me at all, maybe because whenever it was time to pay they just took me away and I never got to see what the grand total was for the stuff. But too because finally after weeks of being uncomfortable I started feeling great in clothes that fitted me. And of course Edward was marveling with happiness every time I told him of the stuff I got, so I couldn't complain, he was so sweet to even help me chose some of them.

When it was time for baby shopping I was amazed to see Emmett and Jasper in full energy, they started wondering in the store and looking everything and asking questions to the sales lady about what the stuff was for and how to use it. I was just walking with Edward as he hugged me and his face was beaming with happiness at everything he saw. I couldn't feel happier to be able to give this happiness to him and his family. This baby was truly blessed, having so many people that cared and loved him without even being born, and a father that couldn't wait to meet him, I could see it in his eyes that every time he saw my belly and rubbed it, he was so in love with this baby just as myself.

"Bella!" Edward said pulling me to a corner in the strollers department. "Bella, thank you, I'm so happy! I love you! I love you both" He said while touching my stomach. "I truly never tough I was able to be a father not even in my wildest desires, and now that is coming it's one of the best feelings in the world, I want to make you happy, and to make him or her happy as well"

I smiled, he was truly amazing. "Edward, you are making me happy, and this baby is happy too, is full of love and care all around, even Emmett and Jasper want to change diapers" I chuckled and he joined.

"Bella! Look at this cute little dress, isn't it adorable" Rosalie said coming towards me with a tiny dress and cutting the romance.

"Yeah Rosalie, is really pretty, but what if is a boy?" I asked.

"I don't know, but what if is a girl?" she added.

Edward chuckled.

We went to join the rest of them and I shooked my head as I saw that the poor sales lady that was tagging along with Alice had her pen in full force writing orders from her. I was sure she was planning the nursery, but I really didn't mind letting her take charge of that as I knew for a fact that my opinion wasn't necessary and my taste wasn't as good as hers after all.

"Look Bella, isn't this outfit wicked?" Emmett said showing me a pajama that resembled a bear. _Figures_.

I just nodded really just to not crash Emmett's heart.

"I think I'll get it for my niece or nephew, I asked the lady if they had it in a size for me but she said no" Emmett said and he truly looked so disappointed.

Edward rolled his eyes for the millionth time today and he started showing me some clothes he liked. Most of them were in white, light green, yellow and brown. He touched them and his eyes grew wide as he took in the size of the stuff, so tiny and cute.

"Look Bella, I like this" Edward said as he showed me a white comforter, it was silk and amazing to the touch, it had hearts all over in a whiter shade, it was amazingly soft and beautiful. "So the baby knows that even his daddy's hearts is still and doesn't move anymore is always with him and his mommy" he added.

I felt the tears coming down my face, and he started brushing them away with kisses, if somebody had a heart it was Edward, he was the most amazing person in the world. He made me happy and there was nothing in the world that compare to having this amazing men's child.

**A/N.- I'm so jelous! I want an Edward for myself hahahaha..... What do you think about the shopping trip? Why did Bella got jelous? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave your comment is really apreciate it!**

**Tomorrow is the big day! Moving day! I'm so overly stress you can't imagine! All is pack and my hands hurt so much for the cleaning I did! I don't know when I'm gonna get Internet again in the new place, it sucks! So please be patient for the next chapter, it may come later in the week or maybe until next next week, so I apologize in advance. I want to thank all the people that left kind wishes! I really truly thank you, Ur amazing!**

**Love u all! Have a wonderful week! And please wish me luck :D!! Alexa**


	19. Sunday

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

"How do you feel my love?" I asked Bella on our way back home. Fortunately enough and thankfully to Alice's crazy shopping we did our ride back to Forks alone in my car. Alice and Jasper had to ride with Emmett and Rosalie as our backseat was full of bags, just as the car's trunk and Rose's as well. And some other stuff was going to be directly delivered, so yeah Alice was beaming with happiness at her horrific shopping day.

"Tired!" she said with a yawn. My beautiful Bella; she bravely endure every idea both of my sisters had and she tried everything without complaining which was quite amazing, but great nonetheless as she for the first time didn't wine that much for all the stuff I got her.

"We are almost home honey" I said as I speeded even more, I had to get Bella home soon for dinner and bed, she was beyond tired.

As soon as we arrived home I pulled Bella out and carried her inside, she was already sleeping. She looked so peaceful but she needed to eat something before sleeping so I placed her in the couch and went to the kitchen were Esme was already preparing her dinner.

"How was your day honey?" she asked me as I kissed her forehead.

"Just go and check my car and you will see" I said with a chuckled.

"Alice!" she just said.

"Yeah! She almost made Bella buy an outfit for every hour until she delivers the baby" I added.

And then I could hear my siblings pulling in the garage. "Alice you will unload my car that was your do, not mine" I said knowing she could hear me already.

"But is your girlfriend and baby" she snapped back.

"Just do it Alice" I replied, but she didn't say anything, I knew she was sticking her tongue out, she was Alice.

"Don't worry Eddie, will do" Emmett said and I couldn't help rolling my eyes, I hated my brother calling me stupid nicknames.

"So did Alice get everything for the nursery?" Esme asked.

"What do you think? Poor sales lady, I think she finished her notebook just on Alice's demands, but at least she will get a great commission for that sale" I said smiling.

"Esme!!!! Wait until you see all the cute little outfits, and the shoes, they are so tiny, and the socks and the…………." I tuned my sister Alice out; I had had enough with her, and Rosalie was not different, both of them were beaming with excitement.

_Oh my God, if Alice is like this with the baby not even born yet, how is it going to be when is already here_, Jasper thought shaking his head.

_My Rose is so happy, how I would like to give her a baby myself, but I think Eddie's would have to do, he can share I think_, Emmett thought and the turned to look at me and I just smiled at him. Rosalie really had changed since she knew about Bella's pregnancy, well if we don't count the first incident when she thought it was not mine, but after everything was clear she apologized to Bella and even myself; Bella was feeling comfortable around her, I could tell by the way they both talked to each other, the smiles and such. This baby really had changed all of our lives without even being born yet, and when he or she was here I was sure it was going to be way better. I hoped with all my heart Bella and the baby were ok after everything, it was a worry that never left my mind, it was always there, because if something happened to any of them I just couldn't, I just cou…..

"Edward?" I heard Bella's sleepily voice pulling me out of my thoughts.

Not a second later I was there with her "Honey you feel asleep, Esme is preparing something for you, do you want to eat now?" I asked her.

She nodded and I carried her towards the kitchen were my sisters and my mother were talking and looking some clothes in the bags Alice had in her hands.

"Bella honey, I made this for you" Esme said as soon as we came in.

"Thanks Esme, I'm really hungry" Bella replied with a smile.

I placed her in a stool as carefully as I could and sat next to her as she ate the sandwich and fruit salad Esme made for her.  
"Bella after you finish let's all go to the living room and check everything we bought for you and the baby!!!"

_Was Alice crazy?_ Bella was way too tired, we just spend all day in the mall and now she wanted a fashion show_, no way_!

"I don't think so Alice, Bella needs her rest, you have all day tomorrow for that!" I said already exasperated with my favorite sister.

"But Edward, tomorrow we will go hunting remember?" Rosalie added, now I had two sisters to control instead of one_. Remember what you wanted to do?_ She thought.

I just nodded, but I was not letting them get away with their craziness. "Well if not tomorrow on Monday or Tuesday or whatever, but please stop it"

"Whatever party pooper, we will have to wait until next week" Alice said sticking her tongue out towards me. _You are a bad brother Edward, you suck! _Alice yelled on her mind, I just rolled my eyes, again.

As soon as Bella finished her dinner I took her upstairs to my room, Alice had giving me a bag with a pajama for her, and I had her night bag as well so as soon as we reach the room I left her alone for a minute so she could change privately.

"Edward you can come in" I heard Bella said.

I came in and _Oh my, Oh my!_ She was wearing this white silk night gown with really thin stripes and long, all the way to her feet, she never looked more beautiful, her belly really pronounced trough the fabric and her blossoming breast sexier than ever. She was just perfect. Of course she noticed my obvious staring and she started blushing. "You look beautiful my love" I chocked out.

"Thanks" she said and smile. "Hey nice bed!" she added.

"Yeah, that's why Esme didn't go with us today, she rearranged my room and everything, so……….." I trailed off I was way past dazed.

"That's so nice of her" she said blushing even more and going to the bed, which I didn't even saw until she was touching the comforters. It was a nice queen size bed, simple but beautiful nonetheless it went all too well with my room's décor. Esme had placed everything perfectly as always, she even added a dresser that matched the bed for Bella's clothes, because now it was our room, well I hoped.

"Well Esme is expecting, well actually everybody is expecting to have you here more often so……….." I trailed off, I didn't want to say anything right now, I would wait until tomorrow as I had planed.

"Ok love, sleep time, come" I said as I went towards her and pull the comforter up so she could snuggled inside. She jumped on the bed and I cover her back with the comforter, kicking my shoes off and jumping next to her. She smiled her beautiful smile at me.

"Thank you Edward" she mumbled.

"For what Bella?" I asked.

"For being with me, for everything you got for me and the…….."

I cut her off "You don't have to thank me for anything my love, I should been thanking you for everything you have brought into my life, you have no idea how much joy, happiness, love, smiles, laughs, you have gave to this lonely vampire"

"Well this vampire is not lonely anymore" she said placing her head on my chest.

"No, I'm not lonely anymore" I said content of having her there and hoping tomorrow was the beginning of our new life together.

**BPOV**

I never liked Sundays, it meant weekend was almost over and a new week was going to start, school, work or both, plus everything closed early on Sundays so it was like a lazy day with nothing to do, all in all I hated Sundays.

As I opened my eyes I couldn't complain for being that day of the week, as I saw the perfect face of my boyfriend smiling at me as he caressed my cheek with his one hand and with the other my tummy.

"Good morning love" he said at me.

I didn't answer, I just smiled at him and closed my eyes again, taking in the beautiful feel as his cold fingers trail in my body. But of course nothing is perfect and the pregnancy didn't help my urges to go to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Edward said as soon as I started pulling up.

"Bathroom" I answered grimacing and he chuckled.

"Let me help you" he said pulling me out of bed and placing me on my foot, then he grabbed my rob that matched my expensive night gown and helped me put it on. I placed my new slippers on my foot.

"I think I will get a shower too, do you know where are the clothes that Alice bought for me yesterday? I need to change" I said.

"No!" Edward said suddenly.

"Why?"

He chuckled "Well you just look so beautiful like that, and comfortable, don't you?"

Of course I blushed like crazy "But Edward, your family….."

"Don't worry, they are not here, they went hunting, all of them" he said with a wink. I smiled widely, a day just with Edward, that was just great.

"And you honey? You don't need to hunt?" I asked, happy but worried at the same time, I didn't like him to be hurt for me.

"I did it last night. You were way out" he chuckled "So I took the time and Alice and Rosalie took care of you, they were placing you clothes there" he said pointing towards a dresser that as well as the bed was new in this room.

"Oh, that's so nice" I said.

"Yeah, they placed the rest of the clothes in my car for you to take home with you"

"Ok, so let me check"  
I went to the dresser and everything was of course amazingly organized, underwear in one draw, shirts in another one, then pajamas, bottoms"

"I think they placed some clothes in the closet, as well as your shoes" Edward added.

"Well since we are alone I will just wear this" I said getting a night gown exactly as the one I was wearing now but in blue, Edward's favorite color on me, I got clean underwear, my toilettes and went straight to the bathroom that was just in front.

I brushed my teeth and took a warm shower.

Of course as soon as I walked out Edward was there, he stretched his hand and we walked downstairs towards the kitchen, he knew me all too well, I was hungry.

As soon as we came downstairs my eyes grew wider, the living room was arranged in a way I have seen before, just like that weekend. I gulped.

"I thought we can have a lazy Sunday" Edward said as soon as he took in my expression.

I just nodded. Everything was pretty much the same as that day back in September, the same couch full of pillows and comforters, the movies, the food, but this time it was healthier food such as fruit, juice, muffins, sandwiches, water. We walked towards the couch but then Edward took me in his arms and kissed me, the kiss was sweet at the beginning, but then it grew and grew until it became pure need. I needed him and I knew he needed me as well.

He placed me in the couch and sat next to me, smiling brightly. I just couldn't take my eyes away from him. And then everything hit and I started to cry, cry hard and uncontrollably.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked concerned.

I just placed my hands around his neck and started releasing all my tears on his chest.

"Bella are you ok love? Tell me what is wrong?"

I tried to composed myself "Is just that…..this…… reminds me........ of that weekend Edward...........the weekend before you left me" and the tears came faster now.

"Oh Bella! No love, don't say that, I'm not going anywhere, please don't cry, I don't want you to be sad"

"I'm so scared Edward........ if you left again.........I would never be able to…………" I was at lost for words as the sobs took over me.

"Don't think like that, I will never leave you, never again my love, never" I know he was trying to reassured me, but the emotions were just so strong I couldn't stop feeling pain and sadness, because if he did left one day I was sure there was nothing that was going to pull me trough, I needed him so much, we needed him.

"Here, drink this" Edward said taking a glass with orange juice and giving it to me. I drank it and soon enough I started calming down while Edward rubbed circles on my back trying to reassure me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I will never forgive myself for what I did, but please my love be sure I would never do it again, never, how could I? You are my life, without you I'm nothing" he said, his eyes burning into mine, trying to tell me that he was telling me the truth, and I did believe him, so I smiled a little, he smiled back and embraced me again, but this time I didn't cry, I just lay there enjoying this moment with Edward by my side.

"Eat something Bella, what do you want?" he asked.

I thought for a second. "Fruit and a muffin" I said with a smile, ready to enjoy of this day with my boyfriend, without interruptions.

He did as I told and soon I was eating while he placed a movie on the DVD.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"50 First Dates" he said with a grin.

"Again?" That was the movie we saw that time too, along with other ones that I really don't remember.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I like it, is funny"

"Ok" I said shrugging while I ate the delicious food.

We watch the movie again, I was lying in his lap and he was with one hand rubbing my tummy and with the other caressing my hair. We laugh and of course I cried when the girl told the guy to break up, and then they get married and I kept crying because she had a daughter but she didn't remember because she didn't have short term memory.

_Somewhere over the rainbow….._

"I like that song" I said to Edward cleaning my face off the tears. I was such a hormonal pregnant woman for sure.

"Yeah is nice" he said, but when I look at him he had this face, the face he used when he was thinking hard.

"Edward, is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" He said looking at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know you seem lost in thought"

"No, I was just thinking which movie we can see next" he said back to his old self.

"I don't know, but nothing that makes me cry, I'm tired of crying so much, if I keep this up I'll get dehydrated" I said.

Edward chuckled and stood up to remove the movie. But before that he gave ma a bottle of water which I drank all the way with my prenatal vitamins that Carlisle had prescribed me.

Then he came back to the couch and sat next to me giving me a beautiful sweet kiss and a smile that lit my life, he turned me around and embraced me hard but not uncomfortable, my back to his chest, his hands around my tummy and his chin at the top of my head, I was waiting for the new movie to start but instead a song started to play, he placed his mouth next to my ear and whispered "Listen my love" I shivered and tried to pay attention to the song……….

_I've never seen this kind of love_

_The kind that won't wash away_

_And then leave you in the dark_

_I would die for you_

_I would die for you_

_I would die for you_

_I've never kissed a sweeter mouth_

_I've never been swept away_

_It's what dreams are made up of_

_Don't you know I could not survive_

_Without you in my life_

_I would die for you_

_I would die for you_

_I would die for you_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah ya ya_

_I've never seen this kind of love_

_The kind that won't slip away_

_Yes I'm soaring thru your heart_

_Don't you know I could not survive_

_Without you in my life_

_I would die for you_

_I would die for you_

_I would die for you_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah ya ya_

_I would die for you_

_I would die for you_

_I would die for you_

Of course when the song ended I was in tears. It was just so beautiful and so drastic at the same time, but I understood its meaning because I just felt the same way. Edward embraced me tighter and moved me so I was facing him. He looked into my eyes, his gaze burning my heart in flames of love and desire, I was sure my gaze was pretty much the same, I was feeling all this emotions running trough me, all the love that I felt for him placed in my eyes so he could see how much I loved him.

"Bella" he said breaking the silence, while our eyes kept burning into each other. "Bella I love you so much, you don't have an idea of what you brought into this still heart of mine, you are what I want, what I need, what I desire and love, and I never want to be away from you, and I want you to be sure that the love I have for you is unbreakable, it's forever, for eternity"

"I just feel the same way Edward, I love you forever and for always" I said sure of my words. I had never been so sure about something I had said in my life.

"Bella I want you to be mine, only mine"

"I'm only yours Edward, haven't you seen that already?" I asked.

"But I want everybody to know that you are mine and that I'm yours, and there is only one way"

"What way?" I asked confused.

"This way" He said.

And suddenly he stood up leaving me sitting in the couch by myself, he smiled while he was on his feet and then suddenly he dropped on one knee. _No way! Was he going to……?_

"Isabella Marie Swan, my Bella, with you I don't need anything else, with you my life is complete, with you I want to smile every day, and with you I want to share everything I have, my life, my everything, will you make me the great honor to call you my wife? Bella will you marry me?"

And I don't know from where or how a small box was on his hands. But I really couldn't even see what was inside, which I was sure was a ring; I was totally shocked at what was happening in that moment. _Edward was proposing to me! Edward wanted to be my husband! Oh my God! Oh my God_. A smile started spreading across my lips, wide and I just screamed "Yes!! Yes Edward I want to be your wife, I want to I want to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I don't even recall him standing up or anything but suddenly I was crushed into his embrace, his face between my neck and my shoulder, whispering at my ear the most beautiful words and promises of love you can imagine. Finally he placed me on my feet and I could see his face, I can swear that if he could be able to cry he would be doing it right now, just as me, because of course I was crying, not a shock, he gently took my left hand and placed the ring in my third finger, a huge smile on his face and the burning gaze in his eyes.

"Bella I love you" he said again.

"I love you too Edward" I said smiling back, so he could see all the happiness I had in me.

He kneeled again and grabbed my tummy with his hands "Your mommy say yes honey! She say yes!" he said over and over again kissing my tummy and rubbing it with such gentle motions, his voice full of excitement, I have never seen him like that before, and it make me just ecstatic.

He came back to me and placed his hands on my face, kissing me, but this kiss was not full of sweetness, but full of passion, the passion we both felt for each other.

"I need you Edward, I need you" I said whispering.

He smiled again and pulled me into his arms walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the bedroom my love" he said with a wink which of course made me blush.

"No, here" I said pointing to the couch.

And without any further conversation we were laying on the couch and he shred our clothes to pieces and trow them away to the floor, and we started……………………_oh my God, I love Sundays!_

**A/N.- I'm back! So sorry it took me so long but as you know I was moving and it was caos around here. Thank God everything is settle now! And I have Internet :D yuppy! I wasn't going to post until the end of the week but you are all so amazing and great I couldn't wait so here it is the 19th chapter! Next one I hope it will be ready for the weekend! All my back-up chapters are over so I don't have anything left, I need to write more!!!! So all ur comments are welcome because they give me tons of ideas. Thanks for all ur comments and ur nice wishes in the moving thing!**

**About this chapter! Wow!! They are enganged! What do you think? Did you expect it? This is how I would have liked Bella to react in the actual books! Hello! Edward Cullen is proposing! I would have been jumping up and down at the least!!! How about you? Sorry I'm not a drama queen, I prefer romance, plus it was so much drama at the beginning hahahaha...... but there will be a little bit of drama in the future so don't worry :D!**

**Love u all! Have a nice week and leave some love for me please!**

**Alexa :D!**

**PS.- Song: "I Will Die For You" by Jann Arden (love this song)**


	20. Jelous Much?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

"Ok there it is you guys, your baby" Carlisle said pointing at the monitor with a big smile on his face.

"I may be a vampire but I can't make anything of that Carlisle" Emmett said.

"Emmett, look, this is the head, and the hands, and fingers and, is that a…..?" Rosalie said, her eyes wide.

"No Rosalie, actually I'm not able to see what it is, look, this is one of the legs" Carlisle said pointing at the picture in the monitor "Is actually high so it's blocking the view so I can't tell you the gender of the baby right now"

"That's just sucks! So much for this technology" Emmett complained.

I just shacked my head at my brother and looked down at Bella who of course was crying as usual, but as usual they were happy tears.

Finally the ultrasound machine came in today morning and we were all in Carlisle's office, now a mini clinic, looking at the first ultrasound of Bella's and mine's child, well at least our first ultrasound since we came back to Forks, and by all I mean all my family, Carlisle of course, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. I thought they should wait but of course they were wining and Bella let them come, she just was unable to say no to anyone in my family, she loved them so much just as they loved her and my child.

"Isn't it just the most beautiful baby you have ever seen" Esme said sobbing; my mom was all emotional, just as my sisters and Bella, but of course Bella was the only one that could shed tears so the ladies in my family were just sobbing. And I couldn't deny it, if I was a human I would have a couple of tears running down my cheek and my face would hurt of so much from stretching my lips, I couldn't stop smiling at the sight of my baby, knowing he was safe and healthy as well as Bella, I just couldn't wait to meet him. Four months more and he or she would be here with us.

"Edward!" Bella said.

I smiled at her, my hand holding hers all the time.

"Is beautiful Bella" I said beaming at her.

She nodded while I wiped the tears from her face.

Everything was becoming so surreal, from having nothing to having a lot to when I first meet her that day in the school's cafeteria, losing everything when I stupidly left, to get more than I ever expected with her forgiveness and the greatest gift in the world, I was beyond happiness at this moment.

After many arguments with my soon-to-be father-in-law he agreed to our engagement, I knew he expected it, actually he expected us to just elope, it was rather funny, so with my gift I was able to let him accept it. I knew since the day I was in his home and he almost 'killed me' or at least try, he knew for sure I was not going to be away from Bella and with the baby our bond would only grow so it was just a matter of time for him to have to face something like that, at least marriage was the least worst, at least in his eyes.

The wedding was to take place in 2 month, Bella wanted it that way. I told her whatever she decided was fine with me, if she wanted to wait until the baby was born I would agree but she didn't see any necessity in waiting, and of course I was more than ecstatic with this, the sooner the better. At the end of the day the wedding itself didn't hold any special excitement to either of us, we just wanted to make it official and be husband and wife, and of course be able to be together every single second without me having to sneak in her home or Alice convincing Charlie in letting her spend the night at my home with fake 'slumber parties'.

If we could have gotten our way we would have gone to the registry and get married by ourselves, but of course the woman in my family didn't have any of that. Starting with Alice who proclaimed herself the maid of honor and together with Esme and Rosalie were planning the wedding ceremony and reception that would take place in our home. Bella always being as nice as she only can be, agree to the celebration. I didn't care as long as she was happy and married to me.

"Now Bella, let's go and check some more wedding stuff, time is crashing over us" Alice said.

I couldn't believe it, it was not even a week of our engagement and she already had a dress for Bella, of course that would have to wait for final measurements until a day before the wedding, her tummy was growing every single day.

"Alice, you can decide by yourself, you know that, what do you need me for?" Bella replied with a grimace.

"Bella! Are you kidding me? You are the bride! You need to choose" Alice complained.

"Choose? Alice everything we tell you we want you say no!" I said her back.

It was true, she had asked us about invitation, and the ones we like she said were 'too simple' then we choose a color team in brown and gold tones and she said it was better white and blue because that's my favorite color on Bella, we wanted a small cake she wanted a monstrosity, at the end of the day we just let her do whatever she wanted thinking this way she was going to leave us alone, but no, she still was behind us and more behind Bella pulling her everywhere.

Only one week of engagement and of course all Forks new about it, that was not shock after all in this tiny town, but the sock was that Alice herself place an announcement in the local newspaper. Bella almost collapsed and I almost strangled Alice if not for me restraining Bella to tried and do so herself while Emmett and Jasper rolled in laughter.

"Whatever then don't you say something when you don't like it what I do" she said.

Bella and I rolled our eyes, as if it matter what we actually liked.

"Ok, ok, kids, time to go out of here, I need to check Bella" Carlisle said waving everybody out of the room.

Emmet and Jasper flew out of the door knowing what was coming; Esme, Rose and Alice just left slowly talking to each other,_ about what else? Wedding stuff_.

After the check up, that seemed quite well actually, Bella was completely tired and I took her to our room to rest, she needed a nap.

"Edward? What do you think it is?" Bella asked as I placed her in the bed and cover her with the comforter.

"I don't know love, whatever is fine with me" I said with a smiled brushing her forehead.

"I know but what do you think it is?" she pushed.

"A boy? I don't know, I'm not sure, but I have that feeling" I said sheepishly.

She looked lost in thought and then added "Yeah, that would be nice, but as you say, whatever is fine"

I just nodded and kissed her softy in the lips, I started humming her lullaby and not a couple of minutes later she was completely asleep.

After about an hour of her nap as I saw her perfect body on the bed I realized she hadn't eaten anything in a couple of hours now, and she needed it, the both did, so I made my way downstairs to put together something for her before she woke up not before giving her a kiss on the forehead. Everything was just perfect.

**BPOV**

As I opened my eyes I realized Edward was not there, _weird_, he never left my side. Anyways I stood up and start walking downstairs, as I was going to place my first step in the first stair to go down I heard Alice screaming "We have visitors!" she sounded really happy and excited. _Visitors?_ That was weird; nobody ever visited the Cullen's, _maybe my dad? I don't think so, he never came here._

I made my way quickly downstairs and all the family was gathering in the foyer, everybody looked kind of surprised, I was not even all the way down when 4 people came trough the door, or may I say '_vampires' _they were definitely not humans as myself, pale white and beautiful and just as the Cullens golden eyes.

I hadn't reached the last stair when I saw a blur of white.

"Edward!" a beautiful blonde launched herself to, _Edward? What the…..? _

"I've miss you so much honey!" she continued stroking his hair.

"Tanya, I've missed you too" he said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Mmmm….. as handsome as ever"

"And you as breathtaking as always"

By this part I was fuming, _what the hell was happening? Who the hell was this blond and why was she and Edward talking so comfortably?_

"Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, welcome, this is just a surprise, is so good to see you" Carlisle said.

"Thanks Carlisle, it's been a while we came to Forks and we really wanted to see you, sorry if we came unexpected" the men that I assumed was Eleazar said.

Everything started clicking in my head and suddenly I knew this were the 'Denali Clan', the only thing that didn't click was why that blond was still hugging Edward.

"Don't worry for that, you know you are all welcome here any time, you are family" Carlisle reassured.

"Thanks" a beautiful lady with dark hair that was holding Eleazar's hand said.

I was still frozen, didn't know what to do but suddenly one of the ladies in the Denali Clan looked at me wide eyed.

"What is this?" she said raising an eyebrow and looking at me.

Everybody of course turned they gazes towards me and Edward quickly removed the blond's hands of him and came towards me.

"Oh, I'm so glad all of you get to meet her, this is Bella" he said raising his hand so I could took it.

_What? Bella? Bella?!!!!!!!!!! This is Bella? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Where is; my Bella? Or my love? Or my fiancé who by the way is pregnant with my child?_

"Hello" I said looking towards the floor and not taking Edwards hand at all, I was mad. I made my way downstairs while Edward stood suddenly realizing I was not taking his hand and taking it down.

I went directly towards Rosalie, _why? I don't know_, I just went towards her and softly said to her "Rosalie, can you please take me home?" I tried to do it as soft as possible but I knew everybody was able to listen.

"Bella?!!" Edward said, confusion all written over his face.

"Sure Bella, whatever you need" Rosalie said to me.

I just nodded in acknowledgment.

"I can do that Bella, don't worry let me just…………." Edward started saying.

"No! You stay here and take care of your guest, I'll be fine" I said cutting him off.

"Bella please!" he said softly coming towards me. I cringed from him and I think by now everybody knew I was in a bad mood.

"Are you ok Bella?" Esme asked clearly worried.

"Yes Esme, just tired" I said not being able to look up.

"But Bella Charlie is out for the weekend I told him I was going to take care of you" Alice said.

"I know Alice and I appreciate it, but I can take care of myself and I really want to go home"

"Ok Bella let's go I'll take you and spend the night…….." Edward said.

"No Edward. Rosalie can we please just leave?" I said looking at her with pleading eyes, I needed to get out of there fast.

"Sure let's go" she said motioning towards the door.

"Pleasure to meet you" I said looking at the visitors and making my way towards Esme "I'll see you later Esme, thanks for everything" I did the same with Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and Jasper, I turned again towards the Denali clan and wave them good-bye, Edward was just frozen on place and didn't move a bit, but as soon as Rosalie was opening the door of her car Edward was by my side.

"Bella what is going on?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Nothing is going on Edward, I need to be alone" I just said.

"What?!!! Are you kidding me Bella? What is going on, tell me love"

"Love? Now I'm your love, just a minute ago I was just Bella!" I said getting worst by the minute.

"What? Bella please don't tell me you got………." He started to say but I cut him off.

"Rosalie can you take me home, now, please" I said getting in the car.

"Bella, please, you can't be alone in there, what if something………" I cut him off again.

"Maybe Rose can stay with me" I said looking at her. _Was I crazy or what? How did I just say that?_

"Of course Bella, there is not problem at all" Rosalie said with a warming smile towards me.

"But?........" Edward started saying.

"But nothing, I'll see you later Edward, enjoy your company! And please just don't follow us" I said while closing the car's doors in Edward's face.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the seat, tears coming down my cheek, I was so mad, at Edward, at me, at everything. Thankfully Rosalie started the car in a flash and started speeding towards Charlie's.

"Are you ok Bella?" Rosalie asked kindly.

I just shooked my head.

"Is it Tanya's greeting towards Edward?" she asked. _Oh so that blondes name was Tanya_. I nodded.

"Yeah, she has always been like that with him" she said.

_Ok! So this wasn't making it any better_. My tears started coming at a faster speed and Rosalie noticed.

"Oh Bella! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, well I mean she has always been like that but Edward has never do anything to encouraged her" she quickly said.

"I don't ……agree ……with that Rosalie…… he seemed just……. fine with her affection......... a minute ago" I said through sobs.

Rosalie didn't say anything as she parked her car in my dad's driveway.

"Thanks Rosalie…… you don't have…….. to stay, I just said that because I really need to be away……. from ……..Edward……. right now, you can go home" I told her still crying.

"No Bella, I would gladly stay with you, is not problem at all! Really" she said honestly to me.

I nodded and she suddenly was by my side opening my door.

I opened the door and made my way upstairs with Rosalie always behind me, I was not even in the door of my room when I heard my cell phone ringing. I took it out of my purse and it was none other than Edward.

I gave the phone to Rosalie and said "Please tell him I can't just right now, and please tell him not to come, not tonight"

Rosalie took the phone from me and I made my way to my room. I stripped from my clothes and just put on an oversized shirt, not being able to think, then I went to bed.

How everything became so messed up? Maybe the hormones were just making me overreact, but I just felt so mad and insignificant, that Tanya was just so beautiful, 'breathtaking' Edward said, I was a plain human and by the way fat, at least right now. I remember my baby and started crying even worse.

Rosalie was still outside and I heard her speak way too fast but I couldn't make any sense of what she was saying. I just grabbed my comforter and cover my face with it, not being able to stop crying.

Everything just sucked.

**A/N.- Poor Bella :S!! What happened to her? Did you think she just overreacted? Let me know! **

**Wow! Chapter 20, I just can't believe it. I dont' know what is going on, every chapter is harder to write! So I think from now on I will post just once a week! sorry :S!!! I don't like just to put fills, I like to do nice chapters, so is better quality than quantite at least for me, so please don't get mad at me!! I love you all so much!! **

**Take care and enjoyed your week that is almost here! Thanks for all your comments and reviews they mean the world to me, I read every single one of them and they make me smile so much, so keep doing it please!!! :D**

**See ya next weekend! With more drama or romace? What do you like? Let me know :D!!!!!!!!**

**Alexa :D!!!**


	21. Some Answers

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

_Fuck! How did all go to hell so fast?_ I couldn't even understand what was going on until Bella and Rosalie were leaving towards her home. I just couldn't believe Bella's reaction. I stood in the car garage for a while trying to come up with an answer of what had just happened.

I was in the kitchen with Esme putting dinner together for Bella when we all heard a car pulling from the highway and suddenly I started listening to minds I knew from long ago.

"The Denali's!" I said, barely a whisper. And not even 2 seconds passed when Alice appear out of nowhere screaming excited that we had visitors.

The Denali's were family to us, we saw each other like cousins, they were 5 of them and we all got along quite well.

So when they arrived we gather to welcome them, that is when all went downhill. Bella came down the stairs and asked Rosalie to take her home. I tried to reason with her to no avail, she wanted to get away from me and I didn't understand why, that is until I start listening to the thought of my family just a second after I came back from the garage.

"Is Bella ok dear?" Esme asked, her voice full of concerned.

I shrugged, really having no answer, not being able to read Bella's thoughts really sucked sometimes. "Rosalie took her home; she is going to stay there with her"

_Eddie, Eddie, you are in trouble!_ I heard Emmett think.

_Bella was really upset Edward, you shouldn't have left her side._ Jasper thought towards me.

_Poor Bella, what she had felt when she saw you with Tanya._ Alice was thinking shaking her head, and that was it. Was Bella jealous?

_Fuck!_ I really didn't think about that, when Tanya came and embraced me I just wanted to be polite and not brush her off. I mean I knew Tanya's feelings towards me, I didn't need to read minds to be able to see it in her expression every time she looked at me, but a couple of years ago when she 'confessed' that she wanted to be my mate, as if I didn't already knew, I clearly told her I wasn't interested and we remained friends as always, without any type of awkwardness. Plus Bella had to know better, she was my everything, my fiancé. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _Now I remember, that's why she told me before leaving that I referred to her as 'Bella' when I introduced her to the Denali's.

"Mmm…. Sorry, is there a problem? We didn't mean to just show up like this" Carmen said.

"No Carmen, there is not problem with you showing up, you are always welcome, you know that" Carlisle said politely.

"Who was her? A human?" Kate asked suddenly.

"Bella! Edward's fiancé!" Alice said.

"Fiancé?!!!!!" Tanya gasped. _What the heck? _She thought.

"Yeah! And his baby's momma" Emmett added with a grin.

All of the Denali girls started to laugh, except Eleazar.

_So it is true? I really always thought it was crazy stories. _Eleazar's thoughts caught my attention.

"About what?" I asked him. Everybody started looking at me.

"About the hybrid children vampires mix with human, I heard it a couple of times while I was in Volterra, you know gossip here and there, but as I never saw one myself I was not sure if it was actually true, and to be honest I really didn't care".

"What? So, are you being serious? Is that girl carrying your child Edward? Is that even…..possible?" Kate asked looking at me.

"Yes" I said nodding at the same time.

The Denali's eyed me with a confusion expression.

_No way! _Tanya was screaming on her mind.

"Please Eleazar tell me what you know about that" I asked looking at Eleazar with pleading eyes, I needed to know what the stories where, I needed to know that Bella and our baby were going to be alright and at the same time I was dreading that the stories were horrific and all my hopes came crashing right now, but one way or another I needed to know.

"Sure, I can tell you what I heard" Eleazar replied.

"Ok, please just let me make a phone call, and I'll be in the living room in a minute" I said.

They nodded and Esme and Carlisle let the family go into the living room as I made my way towards the kitchen and dialed Bella's number, I needed to know she was fine, and I didn't like her to be mad at me for my stupidity.

The phone rang a couple of times before Rosalie picked up the phone.

"_What?"_ she said harshly at me.

"_Where is Bella, I need to talk to her Rosalie, please"_ I said with a calmed tone, I knew that if I lose my cool with Rosalie I wasn't going to get her to help me.

"_Edward she doesn't want to talk to you, are you stupid or what? How do you dare do that in front of her?" _she hissed at me.

"_I didn't…….."_

But she cut me off _"For God's sake Edward, you know that Tanya has always want you and you let her embrace you like that, and tell her she is breathtaking and stuff, are you crazy? Even if Bella was not there, you need to realize what are you doing, you have a mate now, you can't be fooling around!"_

"_Fooling around? Rosalie please! I'm not fooling around with anybody, you know, like everybody in the family that Bella is everything for me, nobody else has my interest, not in the slightest_"

"_You needed to think that before doing it, Bella is feeling really bad, she hasn't stop crying and she definitely doesn't want to see you, so please just let her rest for tonight, get herself together and tomorrow morning you can come, I'll try to talk to her and calmed her down, but please don't come now or you are going to make things worse"_

"_But Rosalie…"  
"But nothing Edward, you fucked up and hard, now please make sure Tanya keeps a safe distance from you next time, you know better than that for God's sake, you can even read minds!"_

She was right, I fucked up. "_Ok Rose, please take care of her, tell her I love her and our baby, tell her I need her, and that I didn't mean anything to me ok? Please?"_

"_Sure, sure, ok bye_" Rosalie said before hanging the phone.

This was just great! Come on! But I had to put those thoughts in the side of my mind because now I needed some answers and it seemed Eleazar was going to give them to me.

I made my way to towards the living room, a small conversation taking place, but as soon as I took a seat next to Carlisle in the couch everybody stopped talking and looked at me.

I sighed and brace myself for what was coming. "I'm ready Eleazar, please, tell me, anything, I can take it".

He smiled and nodded.

"I came back to Volterra after running some errands for Aro, it was the year 1923, he wanted to find more talent to join the Volturi and of course I was in charge of that, Demetri came with me as well. Not a couple of days later after our arrival Felix told us that a hybrid showed up in Volterra a couple of days after our departure. Of course Demetri and I didn't understand what he was referring to, what he meant with the word 'hybrid' until he explained us that it seemed that there was a way for vampires males to procreate with human females.

Of course we laughed and thought he was joking, but he was completely serious. He told us his name was Nahuel, he was from South America, and that he was not full human neither a full vampire, he was just half and half, a hybrid. It seems he went to the Volturi to see if there were more around like him.

Felix told us that at the beginning everybody laugh, except Aro, who seemed really interested by this revelation, and as always he used his gifts assuring everybody in the room that he was telling the truth, he stayed there for a couple of weeks, going back to his country, and well I don't know what happened to him. Aro of course didn't waste time and started digging on that story, trying to figure it out if they were more hybrids around, but as far as I know he never found anybody else, besides that Nahuel and his family, it seemes he has another brother and some sisters, just like him"

By now everybody in the room seemed in trance, there thoughts were completely blank just like mine.

Carmen was the one breaking the silence "What did you never told me that?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Eleazar chuckled. "I never thought about it my dearest, it didn't mean anything to me, you are vampire, I'm vampire, I never actually saw him. But as far as knew when I left the Volturi he stilled lived" he added.

"What about his mother?" I asked, bracing myself for the answer.

"Dead" Eleazar said.

My eyes widened "Dead" It sounded more a statement than a question. _Dead! Dead! Dead! Oh my God, that was impossible, Bella couldn't die, not her, not her, not her, not her…………_

Esme and Alice gasped really loud making everything worse.

"Don't worry thought, I think she died years later, natural causes" Eleazar added.

My eyes went to look at him. A questioning look in my eyes, a little hope in the darkness. He noticed and nodded.

"That's what Felix told Demetri and me"

"And him? That hybrid Nahuel. How long did he………….lived?" Carlisle asked.

"As a told you I never saw him but as far as I knew he was still alive, Aro never lost contact with him for what I knew and when he went to the Volturi he was not that much young, a century maybe, maybe more, I don't know for sure".

_Oh my God! Please let this be true_. That's all that was running trough my mind after that revelation. I needed to believe it, or else I didn't know what I would do.

But of something I was sure, without Bella and my baby here I was not going to stay behind. No matter what it took, without them I was not staying here.

**BPOV**

"And that is why I acted like that towards you Bella, I feel so ashamed" Rosalie said, her face full of sadness.

This past hour had been totally surreal to me. Rosalie had told me how she was turned, and it was the saddest story I had ever heard. I understood now why she always acted so cold and distant, having to endured all she had before facing death. Of course the waterworks were in full mode, and I just couldn't help it and reached towards her and embraced her. Maybe it was stupid but that was all I could do to try to let her know that I appreciated her trusting me with her story, because words at this moment were impossible. Rosalie embraced me too and we stayed like that for a while before pulling away and me lying down on the bed again.

"He loves you Bella, never doubt it" she said out of nowhere, and I didn't have to ask to know what she was talking about.

" I…..I….. I know" I finally said. I knew he loved me, of course I knew, but I was just so enraged I couldn't think straight.

"I know what he did was wrong, but is Edward, you know how he is, all gentleman and crap" she said chuckling, but being honest I didn't find anything funny about it.

She reached towards my hand and grabbed it, holding it tight but not making me uncomfortable.

"Bella, you should have seen him when we left, he was so down he couldn't even be with us, and now he is much happier that before, you and that baby are everything to him Bella, I know you are mad, and you have every single right to be, I even enjoyed that" she said chuckling again "But never doubt what he feels for you"

"I know Rosalie, is just, looking at him with her, she is so beautiful and………." But before I could even finish she cut me off.

"Bella, we have known them for years, she has been begging Edward for decades to take her, and he have never wanted to, Edward had never wanted anybody, anybody, not even me" she said raising her eyebrow.

I chuckled a little, really, that was funny as Rosalie was even more beautiful than that Tanya.

I sighed. I just didn't know what to do or say at that.

A moment later Rosalie hissed. "I told you not to come dickhead, what are you doing here?"

And as soon as I glanced towards the window I saw Edward, his eyes full of sadness and regret, but a sparkle that caught my attention. A sparkle of something that looked like…. Hope?

Yeah maybe, he was hopping for me to forgive him, and I honestly wasn't even that mad anymore. After Rosalie's story I really got that there were people that had it worse than me, or vampires anyways, and I was really overreacting a bit. That didn't mean I like it seeing my fiancé hugging that Tanya, but instead of flying out I should have stayed there and showed her who is boss. _Me!_

"Bella………" he started saying but I cut him off with my hand.

"Don't say anything Edward, I told you not to come here" I said sharp. Yeah I wasn't that mad anymore but I wasn't going to let him away that easy.

"But love, you know I can't be without you" he said.

"Bla, bla, bla, words, words and words, you didn't hear the girl Edward? Go!" Rosalie said shaper than me.

But Edward didn't even acknowledge her he was just looking at me.

"Love, please!" He said again, pleading. "I was an asshole, but you have to know I……."

"I don't want to hear it Edward, just go and keep company to your visit" I said.

"I don't care about them, any of them, only about you" he said.

"Whatever? Just go Edward!" Rosalie said again.

But Edward looked oblivious to the fact that she was even there, he never looked at her not even react to her words, he just looked at me, not moving from the frame in the window.

"If you want me to go Bella, I'll go, but first I have to tell you…….."  
"I don't want any explanations, not now, not tonight" I replied cutting him off.

"You don't want to hear me Bella?" he asked.

"No Edward! Not now" I said trough my teeth, why _man didn't understand hints?_ And I was being really straight forward.

"Would you listen to me if I told you this had to do with our baby" He said glancing at my tummy.

"What?!!" I asked surprised.

"Would you listen to me if I told you our baby is not the first of is kind?"

**A/N.- What do you think? Do you want to punch Tanya or what? Hahahahaha...... **

**FYI.- In my baby world for this story I have a theory that I have had since befora I started. For me a baby between a vampire and a human is different that the one SM portraited in the books. In my story's world, I have the theory that if a human is able to concieve a baby with a vampire is because she is going to be able to take it to term, no blood required hahahaha..... for me the baby develops almost totally normal, just as any human baby would, because he has to be human before being able to be a vampire, and because he is inside a human's body all the human parts are stronger in that time. Of course the vampires qualities are there too, some of them at least, just as the strenght, with the nuddging and the bruises, the cold in Bella's tummy is another sign of the vampire characteristics. But for me is not until he is born that the half vampire in him starts kicking fully in. As he grows his vampire insticts grow as well, until he or she reaches maturity and is totally developed. By the way in my world there is not fast-growing eather, everything goes normal, until he or she reaches the age of the father and stops. Meaning that in this case this baby would only grow physically to 17 because that is the age of the father. Edward. Ok hope u understand my information as I have recieved many question about the baby and the way it grows and stuff, so I just wanted you to know! If you have any question or I just didn't explain myself let me know!!!**

**Thanks for all of ur reviews, I read every single one of them and a smile spreads in my face. Ur so nice!**

**Enjoy your weekend and have a great week that is soon to begin! Love u all! :D**

**Alexa**


	22. A Change

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

_Knock Knock…._

"Dad?!" I tried to yell but my voice was full of sleep.

_Knock Knock…._

"Uff…. Where is everybody?" I said it out loud. I stood up of my bed all by myself, no Edward in sight, _that is really weird_, and somebody was in the door.

_Knock Knock…._

"Coming!" Hope they could hear.

I hurried as much as my body allowed it and made my way downstairs to the foyer.

_Knock, Knock…._

_Are you kidding me? How annoying._ I thought to myself. Whoever was here didn't have a little bit of patience.

Finally I opened the front door and my eyes widened, there in my front porch was a beautiful woman, with beautiful blond hair and golden eyes, there in front of me was Tanya.

I gulped.

"Hello?" I said. It sounded more a question than an actual greeting, but I was in shock, _what was she doing here?_

"Bella! Hi, I wanted to know if I could talk to you, just for a while, I'm Tanya Denali, I don't know if you remember me"

"I do" I said, serious tone. _How could I forget?_

"May I come in?" she asked politely.

"Ok" _What?! Why did I say ok? Oh God! _I moved from the door an let her get in, then I made my way to the living room, whatever she wanted to say better I be sited because I didn't know if I was going to plop for whatever she wanted with me. She took a sit as well and passed her hands trough her hair, her wavy beautiful hair.

"Well, first of all Bella, I would like to apologize for the way we met, I really didn't have any idea Edward was dating…..you; actually I didn't know he was dating at all" she said looking me straight in the eyes.

I gulped. _Again_. "I understand" I stupidly say, _what else could I have said? No stupid bitch that man is mine? Yeah sure!_

"I'm glad, the Cullens are family to us, we really love them and I wouldn't like to start putting a strain in our relationship"

I nodded.

"So when is the big change?" she asked sheepishly.

"The big change? I don't know what you mean by that" I asked a little confused.

"The change from human to vampire Bella. Edward is changing you isn't he?" she asked a little edge in her voice.

"Mmmm….. actually we haven't talked about that….. I …… I don't think Edward wants to change me really so…….."

Before I could even finish with what I was saying that actually I didn't even know what it was, as I was just stuttering, Tanya interrupted. "Are you staying human?"

"I guess?" I didn't know, really that was a conversation Edward and I had before he left and he say no, since he returned I hadn't even brought it up. But knowing him I didn't think he had changed his mind.

"Oh well……" Tanya trailed off. Her voice with the same edge that before.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing!" she said, a wide smile across her face. It was irritating.

"Tell me" I said between curiosity and madness.

"I was just thinking….. I only have to wait a couple of decades, to get Edward for myself then!" she said with a menacing voice and the biggest smile plaster on her face.

I blinked as fast as I could trying to understand what was she saying to me, when I realized I was not in the living room anymore, I was lying on my bed. My breathing way faster than normal.

"Bella, Bella! Love are you ok?" Edward said frantically, he was lying next to me, his hands on my face trying to shoot me. "Bella honey!"

"I'm…..I'm fine Edward…..just……just…..a nightmare" I said between breaths.

"I'm here my love, don't worry it was a nightmare, it was not real, not real" He said rocking me in his arms.

_I was awake, but this was the real nightmare_. I thought to myself.

**EPOV**

"Are you sure? If you want we can go and see Carlisle, right this second Bella, you don't look well my love" I said for the millionth time. Since Bella woke up she has been looking weird, scared.

"No Edward, I already told you, I'm just tired" she said, of course lying trough her teeth, I mean she always was tired lately but this was not that, this was something else.

"Bella, please love, tell me what's wrong" I said again.

"Nothing is wrong! Don't you understand?! Nothing!" she yelled. Wow! The hormones were really crazy on her body, she never yelled like that. Suddenly she started shaking with sobs. And quickly I embraced her pressing her to my chest.

"Bella honey, I love you my sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong! How can I help you if I don't know what is wrong?" I said as calmed as I could.

"E….Ed…Edw….Edward…." she said trough sobs.

"Shhh….it's ok love, it's ok, everything is ok! I'm here…..shhh…..I love you" I said trying to calm her down.

"I …..love…..you" she said sobbing still.

"Shhh…." I said rocking her back and fort; better let her relax so I can figure out what is going on.

After a couple of minutes the sobbed ended while I kept rubbing circles on her back, I could hear her breathing was more calmed, but she was awake still, I could feel her eyes blinking on my chest.

"Edward?" she said, her voice really low.

"Yes love?"

"I need to talk to you" she said, her voice a little bit higher, and a new edge of determination on it.

"Sure love, you know you can talk to me, about everything and anything" I said sure of my words. Bella could speak her mind to me freely; she knew I would always understand.

"Edward, I want you to change me" she said raising her face and looking me straight in the eyes.

"What?!!!" I said. Blinking a couple of times, even I didn't even need it, _what was she asking me? Changing her? Changing her to a_………. before I finished with that sentence she interrupted my thoughts.

"I want to be a vampire Edward, like you!" she said, not once moving her gaze from mine.

"Bella we have talked………"

"We have?!!! We have?!!! You have!!! You are the stubborn one that made the decision to keep me human, you know I've always wanted to be like you, always!" she said raising her voice.

"I…..Bella I….." I was completely at lost for words. I wasn't really expecting this at all! I mean I knew she wanted to but since I came back this conversation never came back and I hoped Bella understood that I was not going to end her life, that I was not going to condemned her to this hell of a life if you can actually call it a life.

"Edward! Do you love me?" she asked.

"Bella! What kind of question is that? You know I love you beyond love itself! I adore you! I need you! You are my everything" I said.

"So please, please Edward, if you love me, make me one of you, make me a vampire" she asked, her eyes changing from fierce to pleading.

"Bella, no!" I said now sure.

"Why no? Why no?!!!" she said now raising her voice again. "Because you want to get rid of me one day?" she said with a questioning and pained face.

My eyes widened, I just couldn't believe she actually said that. _Me? Wanting to get rid of her? What was she thinking? What was she……_. Her loud sobs started again cutting my line of thought. She started shaking and grabbing her hair, pulling it. I grabbed her hands and restricted her, placing her against my chest once again while another round of tears and sobs broke down.

"Bella! Bella, my love! How can you even think that? How? How can you think that I'm going to be able to live without you in my life, Bella you and now my baby are the only things that are worth in this life of mine, please, please! Don't be irrational; don't think that my posture on not wanting to change you has something to do with me wanting to not be with you, just the thought of you not being with me…..it kills me Bella, please" I said reassuringly rocking her on my arms.

She didn't say anything back, she just kept crying and rubbing her belly, I could feel every single tear that escaped from her beautiful eyes and it killed me to see she was in pain, and it killed me to know it was because of me, but I just couldn't do it, I couldn't. And she knew that, everybody knew that!

Minutes passed, and she didn't say a word. Suddenly she moved a little bit and I opened my arms so she could move. She lifted her face to looked at me, a sad expression in her eyes, I could feel her hands moving, but I just couldn't look at what she was doing, I was lost in her eyes. Suddenly she lifted her right hand, it was sparkling, and when I looked I saw her ring in there, she was holding it for me to see. I returned my gaze to her and shoot her a questioning look. _What did she want? _

"What Bella?" I asked here finally.

"Here Edward" she said placing the ring on my hand.

I was totally confused. "What love? What does this mean? It doesn't fit you, it is………." But before I could finish she moved away from my arms and stood up, cutting me off.

"No Edward, this means I'm not marrying you"

_What?!!!!!_

"What?! Bella, what? What? What?........" This was a joke, a sick joke, my Bella, my Bella, she was….breaking up with me? Oh God no!

"I can't be with you like this Edward" she said.

"Like what? Bella please, tell me you are kidding, my love please…….." I was at lose for words.

"Like this…. You a vampire, I a human, Edward every year I get older, every year my physical appearance changes, every second my life goes to the end, while you are frozen in your youth glory, what am I going to offer you? I have nothing to offer Edward, not like this" she said.

"Yourself, that's all I want Bella, I don't need anything, just you, just you!" I said hugging her tight to my side.

"But Edward, how am I going to marry you like this? In about five years you will start to looking more like my little brother instead of my husband, in 20 I'll look way older than Esme and Carlisle that I would look like your mother and then……" she trailed off.

"I don't care Bella, I don't care" I said.

"But I do, I do! How do you think I will feel watching myself go to waste while you and your family still intact, how do you think I will feel?"

"Bella you are beautiful! You are beautiful it doesn't matter the years, you will always be the most beautiful person in my world"

"It's not about beauty Edward, I'm not that shallow! I'm not afraid of wrinkles, I'm afraid of looking myself in the mirror next to you! To your youth, knowing one day I will die and we can't be together anymore because probably you will stay in this earth for forever" she said, tears still running down her cheek.

"I won't Bella, I'll stay here until you, then I will follow!" I said sure of my words. I never have planned to stay behind if she left.

"And our baby? What about him or her? Are you planning on leaving our child orphan?" she asked totally frustrated, and it hit me! Our child! Now it was not just Bella, there was a child on the way and from the words of Eleazar a couple of weeks ago and the research Carlisle has done after contacting some friends hybrid babies are immortal as well.

"Bella! What is what you want? You are pregnant I can change you right……."

"Edward, not now, later" she said cutting me off.

"What do you want Bella? Tell me!" I said, I needed to listen to her. I couldn't close my mind right now, I had to listen first.

"I…..I……." she said stuttering.

"Bella, please, I'll listen ok? You know what I think but…..but I'll listen" I said reassuringly.

She took a deep breath, and took both my hands in hers, looking me in the eye she said "I want to be a vampire Edward, just like you, just like your family, I want to be forever with you, one lifetime is just not enough, I know what you think and believe me when I said I totally understand it, but this is not just your choice, is mine as well. Once the baby is born, once we know he or she is safe, I want you to change me, that's what I want" she said firmly.

_Oh God! Now what? I didn't know I just….._

"If I agree?......." I asked trailing off.

"If you agree I'll marry you Edward, if not, no!" she said secure of every single word.

I closed my eyes, I needed to think I needed to……..I just……..

"Ok Bella, I will change you, if that is what you want" I said opening my eyes and looking at her.

A big smile spread across her face. "Ok now, put the ring back" she said smiling and I couldn't help smile myself.

"Forever" she said smiling while I slipped the ring on her finger.

"Forever" I said taking her in my arms and kissing her tenderly.

**A/N.- There you have it? What do you think of Bella's ultimatum? Was she right threating Edward? Did Edward did good agreeing? What do you think let me know?**

**I'm not sure how much long this story will go, as is almost coming to a close, but a couple of more chapters I think so please keep reviewing and leave your ideas they are a great support! Let me know what would you like seeing happening in this story!**

**Enjoy your week and the rest of September that is almost over!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Love u all :D**

**Alexa.**

**PS.- Guilty pleasure I just bought today my copy of "The Sexy Starts of New Moon" is hidened on my "things I never wear place" as my husband hates all Twilight related stuff in particular Edward Cullen hahahahaha...... does somebody has a husband/boyfriend as twilight-hater as mine?**


	23. Sadness and Preparations

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

"Bella please, stay still! I can't work like that!"

"Ugh!" was my only answer.

"I promise this is the last time Bella!"

"Alice you have been saying that since like 5 fittings ago, plus you and me know there is not last fitting until the day before the wedding, I'm getting really fat!"

And with this I could hear Emmett's laughs all over the house. _Ugh! There was not peace in this home_. But I loved it anyways.

There was only 2 weeks before the wedding and Alice was worse than ever, decorations, flowers, food, tuxedos and of course my wedding dress, it was the most beautiful and simple dress in my eyes but it was imposible to finish it with my weight growing by the second.

Edward was hunting, he had to do something at this time, he was not allowed to be less than 50 kilometers from the home, it was Alice's rule number 1 when I had my fittings, as she didn't want him to read her thoughts and see the dress, I just really didn't care, but as always we had to do what Alice said. So because of that nobody was allowed to see me in my dress but Alice, she made sure to block that thought whenever she was close to Edward. Whatever!

Everything was going great, well great in the pregnancy I mean, the wedding planning and buzz was a different story, really annoying, but it really didn't matter to me that much, what it really did was my baby.

Carlisle said the baby looked great, but we weren't able to see if it was a boy or a girl yet, so all of us were kind of anxious about it, even the guys already had bets, Emmett said it was going to be a boy and Jasper said it was definetly a girl while Alice wined all over the place saying she couldn't see anything, and in worried of failling she prefered not to take a guess. Edward and I didn't care that much and we actually haven't even discuss names at all, but I already had my picks.

"Please Bella, remove that expresion of your face!" Alice said already mad, yeah I made this fitting thing way too dificult, but I really didn't understand why did we need them if the dress couldn't be finish yet anyways.

"Ok Alice, fine" I said, my voice calmer and I smiled a little.

"That's much better" she said with a bright smile.

"So" I started trying to think of something else than this fashion torture "When do I get to see the nurserie?" I asked. The nurserie that Alice, Rose and Esme were working on since the day we went shopping was still a mistery to me and even to Edward, he told me he sometimes saw flashes on the minds of Rose and Esme, as they were not as careful as Alice but he said he even try to tune them out, he wanted to be a surprise for him just as it was for me.

"No, no, no, no Bella, you know it's a surprise and until after the wedding you don't get to see it" she said all devilish.

I didn't even knew which was the room where the nurserie was, they were being very good keeping the secret..

"Yeah, I know, it's just I'm kind of anxious"

"Hahahaha, don't worry Bella it will be beautiful"

"I don't doubt it" I said it with a light chuckle.

"All done! You see!" she said finally removing the dress from my body. I just sighed. _Finally!_

I got my clothes and got dressed while Alice placed everything back.

I don't know where the time is going, it just goes so fast, I'm already 7 months into my pregnancy, just 8 more weeks and I'll be able to hold my baby in my arms and soon after that become an immortal.

Yes! Finally Edward agreed to change me. I felt bad for the way I acted and after that I did say I was sorry, after that Edward and I talked, and a lot! I don't know how long we sat there in my bed. Edward explained me all the things I will lose with my humanity, all the pain I will be subjected during the transformation and everything I needed to take on account before making the decision.

I can't lie, it really made me gulped and cringe but it didn't made me go back on my decision, I was sure.

The next day after our long talk we had a 'meeting' with his family and we told them the decision, all of them were really suportive, Rosalie was the only one that was not that happy, that much was clear on her face, she even asked to talk to me on 'private' and I agreed, she told me all her experiences and how she would have prefered just died that day in Rochester, but I told her my prespective and even though she wasn't totally convienced she said she would respect my decision.

Charlie was another story, every time I saw him, and the way he eyed my tummy my heart cringed, I was going to miss him to death, our daughter/father relationship had grown so much since I moved to Forks it was almost imposible to see my life without him, he was the best father and I knew my child would be blessed to be able to have him as a grandad.

Renee in the other hand was different, maybe I will sound mean but I didn't feel that bad about leaving her, she was my mother and I loved her so much, but I knew she was happy with Phil and a phone call once in a while was going to be enough for her. But for Charlie a phone call was not enough.

I made myself a promise, to try to be stronger that any of the Cullens to be able to pass those newborn years as fast as I could so I could have contact with my father again, to let him be able to enjoy his grandchild, but I didn't know if that promise was enough so I was getting ready for what could be the last months with my father.

I tried to spend more time with Charlie, as much as I could and as much as Alice let me with all her preparations. Edward was just so understanding, he even left me in the evening with my father to have dinner with him, to chat, and didn't come home until he was fast asleep.

I tried to make dinner every single night, when I couldn't Esme prepared something so I could take home for Charlie and myself, I didn't want him to eat any fast food as long as I was living with him. I even watched sports with him and I just watched my father, enjoying his beer and memorizing every single expresion he made. I loved him, so much.

I never saw Jacob again, after the incident in the school's parking lot, he never tried to contact me again. But I did send him a letter with Charlie telling him how much I cared for him and how he was a great friend for me, I asked him to understand me and all my desitions, I asked him to be happy and never changed that free spirit heart he had. He never wrote back. I understood. He didn't know that I was going to be changed and I didn't plan on telling him until it was already done, if I ever got the chance to see him again.

"Bella! Bella! Earth calling to Bella" Alice whispered in my ear.

_Wow! I was really deep in tought._

"Sorry Alice, I was just thinking"

"What were you thinking?"

"My family" I said.

"Mm…. and does that include us?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course Alice, you are already my family and I love you so much"

"Oh Bella! We love you too so much. And be sure we will be with you every step of the way honey, with you and with the baby, we will never leave you alone" she said with a smile and I knew she was telling the truth, she always did, she was already a sister to me together with Rosalie.

"Ok, let's go downstairs, Esme made something delicious for you"

I couldn't help laughing seeing her expression when she said the word 'delicious' of course human food was not interesting for any of them, sometimes it was even gross, but Esme got a loved for cooking lately she really enjoy preparing me food.

"Bella dear, I made you this chicken salad" Esme said as soon as I came to the kitchen and because I was so hungry I thanked her and start eating.

Not ten minutes passed and I was still diging in my amazing salad when Edward came back.

"Bella! Baby! How are the two love of my life doing?" he said.

"Fine! Eating" I said with a big smile on my face now that he was here and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He embraced me from behind and placed his chin on my shoulder, putting his hands at the top of my belly while I continue eating.

"So how was your lunch" I asked him.

"Great! I got a feast with a mountain lion and a couple of deers" he said happly.

"Oh, that's interesting" I answered.

He chuckled and start talking to the baby as he always did, he couldn't wait any longer to met the baby and well neither did I.

Aftear a while we made our way to our bedroom in the Cullen's residence, it was my favourite place in the house, we could cuddle and talk for hours, or entratain ourselves with kisses and hugs.

"Are you ok love? You seem a little bit…..zoned out?" he asked eyeing me.

I taught a second how to respond, I didn't want to share with him the sadness I felt of leaving my father behind because that would only mean another fight and doubts in my transformation, so I decided to tell him just part of the truth.

"I'm just really ready for this to be over, the wedding, the party, is just so overwhelming with the pregnancy to top it off" I sighed.

"Bella I told you I could have stop all of Alice's plans and you told me not to, so I don't know what to do! Tell me, I can still cancel everything"

"No Edward, please, the wedding is just two weeks away and Alice is so happy" I smiled, I could see the twinkle in her eyes every time she talked about something wedding related.

"That's the problem honey, she is happy, but I want you to be happy, don't get me wrong I love her dearly and I'm glad she is having her fun, but you and my child are my priority number one above everything and everybody"

I just cuddle more into his embrace, I just loved him so much, I really couldn't wait to be with him for all eternity.

We spent a couple of minutes just like that, enjoying each others company until it was time for me to go back home.

"Edward? Can you take me home please? Is getting late and I want to cook something for my dad"

"No need dear, Esme already has everything ready. Lasagna and salad" he smiled towards me. "But I can take you if you want to" he added.

"Yeah, I want to be there when he gets home" A tear slipped trough my cheeks and I just couldn't hold it anymore.

"Oh Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked with concerned.

"I……I…….Edward!" I just couldn't contain my sorrow anymore. "I'll miss ……….. him……..so…….much"

"Bella I……….."

"No…….. Edward" I tried to speak trough my sobs "Don't try to discuss it anymore, I made my decision and is final, final, so please stop it"

He just took a huge unnecessary breath and start humming to me while caressing my tummy.

We spent what seemed like hours but in reality were just a couple of minutes until I was able to keep my cool and with a bag fool of food for my dad he drove me home.

What was going to be my home for just 2 more weeks, until I had to say good-bye for good.

**A/N.- Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yeah sorry sorry sorry, I don't want to lie and say my dog die, cause I don't even have a pet never have, and probably never will, but who knows, so I would just say, yeah I suck I got a big block in my head and just couldn't write anymore. Blame all the writers that keep me entretain reading great stories here in FanFiction.......by the way why are so many stories disapearing???? That's so bad! I have had to go around looking for stories there are erased here.....anyways......**

**I'm back for good, I want to finish this story cause I hate to see it incomplete! It's not fair to all of you and to the story itself. And because as a reader myself I hate to see great stories just left to die, not that I said mine is great but at least I want it completed.**

**My mind has been working lately on a AH story I really can't wait to start writing and if you like love stories and all the flufiness I put in them, OMG this one will melt you.......I just get excited thinking about it...... but I told myself I wouldn't do it until this one was complete!! So here I am. The story is almost closing, but they will be maybe 2 or 3 chapters more, depending on my mind and it's crazyness.......**

**I thank each and everyone of you for your support and to some people that even my story was on hold added me in Alert thank you so much for reading this humble story, and to all my fatefull readers my most sincere apology, really. I promised to answer every review I get, so please, send me loveeeeeee.........I need it to keep going! And if there is love I'll post another chapter this following week :D!**

**Love you all.....enjoy your weekend :D!!!!**

**PS.- Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah I know we are almost in March but WTF? I want to wish you all a happy new year!!!! Peace!**


	24. Happiness

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

I tried to tune everything out, every single thought, every single whisper, even the wind; I kept my eyes closed and breathe without the need to, and then I felt it, a light touch on my shoulder a sign from Emmett, _thanks man_, and it was then when I open my eyes.

She was beautiful, more than that, there were no words to describe her, and she was going to be mine forever, for eternity, I didn't need to force myself to tune anything out anymore as every single part in my being was focused on her, on my bride walking towards me. She had the brightest smile on her face and I felt the need to run in a flash towards her, but I contained myself, after all there were humans all around, starting with her father that was walking next to her, full of pride.

Once she was in front of me I couldn't contain myself and reached my hand towards her, Charlie carefully place her hand on mine and with a voice full of emotion he told me "Take care of my little girl Edward, she is my most precious gift"

At this I made myself look away from Bella and look towards his father and with the most sincere voice I told him. "Don't worry Charlie, I swear I will" and he gave me a one arm hug and turn to give a kiss on Bella's cheek.

"I love you my baby girl".

By this point everybody was full with emotion, even Emmett wanted to hug Charlie.

The ceremony started and as promised Emmett was the minister, yeah, he got his minister internet course and Bella just couldn't say no much to Alice's dismay.

He talked and talked but I just remained looking at my Bella with her big bright brown eyes, eyes that I would miss for all eternity, but I was willing to sacrificed to just have her forever, yeah, I finally came to terms to her transformation, I needed her and my child to be able to survive.

"Now we will listen to the vows they both have prepared and want to share with all of us as a symbol of their union" Emmett said, he was so serious in his minister role you wouldn't guess he used a 'Wedding for Dummies' book to know what to say.

"Bella" he motioned for her to start.

Bella smiled kindly and with her little hands griped as tightly as she could in mine she started.

"Edward, every day I wake up I thanked God above for every single thing that has happen in my life, because everything that has happen has brought me to this moment, to be in front of all this people and share with them the love I have for you. Since that day in the cafeteria I knew there was something about you, and even tough you actually run away from me at first making me think I forgot to shower"…………..everybody start laughing at this point and I couldn't help but chuckled, but she continued, all seriousness "you came back to me. I love you Edward, with all my being, with all that I am and in this day in front of all this people I swear to love you for all the days of eternity, even after this life, and this is how I Isabella Marie Swan take you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be my husband, forever and always" a tear slipped trough her beautiful eyes and I swear I would be crying too if I could. A big smile was plaster in my face tough, I was just so happy.

"Now Edward, would you like to share your vows?" Emmett added.

And without looking away from my love I started "Bella, my Bella, I know now that there is a God above cause only a holy person would have been able to make an angel as beautiful as you. There are so many things that I've done wrong in my life, and one of those is to place my eyes in an angel as you, you are more than I would ever deserve, and that is why I will always cherish you with all that I am. Besides your unconditional love you are giving me the most beautiful gift of all, a child, you are giving me the privilege to be a parent next to you. I love you Bella forever, for always, and this is how I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my wife, forever".

Waterworks were pulling in everyone that was able to master the art of crying, but all of us immortals were radiating with emotions, I didn't need to be Jasper to feel all the love in the air.

"With the power graced towards me by the Government in the state of Washington I declare you husband and wife, Edward you may kiss your wife"

He didn't need to tell me twice, I embraced Bella in my arms and kissed her, as passionately as I could without hurting her and making a scene. Our lips meet and there was one thing that I felt above all others. Happiness.

**BPOV**

The reception was beautiful, elegant and intimate, proof of Alice's amazing planning skills.

The party took place in the Cullen's backyard as the guest were not as many to actually do it on a hall, Alice of course wanted to but at the end she was pleased with the idea of transforming her own home in a wedding wonderland and it truly was.

They were around 20 guests, between the Cullen's, my family that included my dad, mom and Phil that had just arrived one day before, the Denali's, Angela and her boyfriend Ben. I didn't need anybody else; everybody I cared for was with me.

Edward hadn't let me be away from him not even for a second, it looked like his hand was glued to mine from the moment we finished our first kiss as husband and wife, even the hugs were kind of awkward because he just wouldn't let my hand down for a second, I loved every minute of it.

Even Tanya was making fun of him and she truly looked happy to see us together, even tough I knew we wouldn't be the best of friends I was glad we were able to get along as probably I was going to see her in the years to come.

When the time for our first dance took place everybody was chuckling at the odd way of Edward's embrace, I mean he could barely put his hands around my waist that was hidden under all that belly, it got to the point that he turned me around and placed my back to his chest, his hands on my belly and we start swaying to the music, much better.

The dance with my father was so emotional I started crying as soon as he embraced me.

"Don't cry baby girl, this is the happiest day of your life, you should smile not cry" he said sweetly at me trying to find a way of holding me because again my belly was on the way.

"I'm happy, is just so overwhelming, I love you dad" I said trying to control my breathing.

"I love you too my little Bella, always have and always will".

Soon after the emotional exchange Carlisle took my dad's place dancing with me while Esme took my mom's and start dancing with Edward.

"I'm so happy for you and Edward Bella, he is the happiest I've ever seen him, and you well I have known you for almost two years and I've never see you look so radiant". Carlisle said with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, your right Carlisle, I'm so happy, I can't even begin to explain it"

A couple of more dances, Emmett looking like he was dancing with the baby instead of dancing with me as he just placed his hands on my tummy and move around looking at it with a bright smile and I was back in Edward's embrace.

"How are you feeling today Mrs. Cullen" he said with a twinkle in his eyes I've never seen before, and I felt pride rise in my heart as soon as he said my new last name.

"Happy" I said simply.

And it was true because all I could feel around me was happiness.

**EPOV**

After the reception was over and the tearful good-bye between Bella and her mother, that was leaving the next day back to Florida, we were finally ready to spend our first night as husband and wife, but first there was something we had to wait for. Bella and I were plastered in the couch just embracing and waiting for my family to reveal our wedding gift, that of course I already knew all about.

"So…" Carlisle started " Bella and Edward, we are so happy you are finally married and as your family we want to present and welcome you to the family Bella with a gift of our own".

Bella smiled brightly and looked at me with a questioning look. I just shrugged, like I didn't know what they were talking about, of course she didn't buy it for a second but she just turned her eyes back to my family.

"Here" Esme said brightly handing Bella a small blue box. Bella smiled and took it mumbling thanks, she looked back at me and smiled pushing the box in my hands.

"You open it love" I said winking at her.

She smiled and did what I said. In the interior of the box was a beautiful antique key with a big bright blue bow the same color as the box.

"What is this?" she asked looking at Esme.

"I think is a key Bella" Emmett said chuckling earning a smack in the back from Rosalie and Alice. "Hey!" he yelled making us all chuckled.

"Well" Esme started saying "as you are newlyweds I don't think you will like to be in a house full of piercing ears so this is the key to your new home"

"What?!!!!" Bella asked jumping from her place and falling back in the couch, of course she couldn't stand up all by herself it was just impossible with my baby growing so big by the day.

"Let me help you love" I said helping her to a standing position.

"But….. no…no .. I mean….." Bella was stuttering "We can't accept this…..is just too much!" she looked at me for help but of course I was all for having a place of my own with Bella.

"Honey it's not too much, is just right for you" Esme said kindly.

Bella kept her eyes on me and I sighed trying to figured out a way to make Bella understand "Bella, don't you want to have a home with me, just the two of us?" I think making her feel a little bit guilty was the way to go here.

"Yeah, but….. I mean…. a house Edward? A house as a gift?" she said with an exasperated look on her face.

"Bella please, accept it, we did all the work with all of our love" Alice added.

"Well…… thanks so much….. I mean…. I don't know what to ……" Bella tried to say.

"We know honey, we know, now get out and enjoy your wedding night" Esme said winking at her and of course Bella blushed red tomato and everybody started laughing.

I didn't waste any time and took her in my arms and towards the car "Let's get out of here" I said.

"But I need some clothes Edward?" Bella said.

"Love you are acting like you don't know our family, everything is taken care of".

I speed towards a small and narrow drive that was made to get to our little cottage in the middle of the woods. At the beginning there was not access by car but I made my family add a small one at least for my car, we never knew when we would needed it, and maybe just maybe after Bella's transformation if she was strong enough and kept a close relationship with her father he would come visit and how would you explain to you father-in-law that you get there by running?

Bella's eyes looked like they were going to pop out as soon as I parked the car in the small driveway. And soon enough tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"What is it love? You don't like it?" I said scared she didn't like our new place; I thought it was charming but I didn't know if Bella would go for it.

"What?!!! Are you crazy? Of course I like it" she said trough sniffles, "It's beautiful Edward, it looks like a house coming out of a fairytale story".

It truly was beautiful the cottage looked small from the outside but from the inside it was quite spacious. It consisted of a grand living room and dinning room, a kitchen, 3 bedrooms with a bathroom for each one of them and a basement that if I didn't know better I will think Emmett design it himself, because it was a complete room with a small movie theater that had all the games available, plus a pool table and some other random games. The location was perfect for us too because it was far enough that my family couldn't listen to anything happening here, and I was grateful that from here I was able to tune out every single mind; there was just silence and my Bella, and at the same time it was close enough to them so it was great.

"Would you like to make the honors?" I said to Bella now that we were standing outside of the main door.

She smiled and with a shaky hand reach the key towards the lock, but she stop mid air and look at me "Do it with me Edward, I want to open the door to our home together"

I smiled and place my hand gently on top of hers. She then proceeded opening the door to our home.

After the tour of main living areas of the home and the basement it was time to show Bella another surprise.

"Now love for the next part of the gift" I said taking her to one of the doors in the hallway.

I opened the door and could hear the big intake of air that Bella did.

"Edward!!!!!..............Oh….My….God!!!!!!!" she was speechless and I can say I was too.

The nursery was perfect and even tough I had had glimpses of it I really tried to tune them out because I wanted to be surprised with Bella, and surprised I was, it was perfect, the team was a baby zoo, the color palette run in the brown and green colors and it was kind of sweet if you thought brown was Bella's eyes color and green used to be mine. There was a big mural in one of the walls with a big tree and monkeys hanging from the branches, butterflies and more. The crib, the mommy chair, the changing table, dresser, the little shelves with baby books and toys and of course the closet full of mini clothes everything was just right, and of course my dear wife was touching everything while sniffling trough her tears.

I walked towards her, she was looking at the crib and touching the bear that was sitting there "So what you think my love?" I said embracing her from behind.

"I think that I'm in a dream Edward, everything is just so perfect"

And with a smile I took her hand "Let's make it better" I said with a wink leading her to our room to enjoy our wedding night.

* * *

"Edward!" Bella called from the nursery and I was there in a flash.

"Yeah love?"

"Do you know where I placed that little pajama with Nemo on it?" she asked while shoving things to a baby bag.

"Yeah it's in the laundry room, remember you wanted every single outfit washed? That pajama was in the last load" I said remembering how I had been doing laundry for the past 2 days washing all the little clothes because Bella wouldn't let the baby wear new clothes without washing them first and they were just so many and the laundry machine was just so slow and there was color code I had to keep while washing and drying.

"Oh, ok! Can you bring it here I want to pack it in the bag?" she said with a smile.

"Sure love" I said walking back to the kitchen were I was cooking some soup for Bella.

It had been 2 weeks since our wedding and even tough we were still feeling all lovey dovey and couldn't keep our hands of each other we knew the baby could come any time now and we needed to have everything ready, that's why while I was doing laundry Bella was placing everything just how she wantend, making the bag that we would need for the delivery and resting as much as she could, she was just so tired all the time and I couldn't blame her one bit.

I was just finishing the soup when I heard the ring of the dryer machine. _Finally! The last load is finish. _

I went to the laundry room that was just next to the kitchen entrance and started taking out all the clothes, when I found the Nemo pajama that Bella wanted. It was really cute and…….

"Edward!" I heard Bella called me.

"I'll be right there!" I said back taking all the clothes in my hands and running towards the nursery placing the clothes in the crib to put them away.

When I turned and looked at Bella her expression caught me off guards, her eyes were huge and she was frozen in place.

"What?" I said not being able to look away from her face.

She looked down and I follow her gaze, there was a pool of water under her and before I could made any sense she just said with a big smile.

"The baby is coming"

**A/N.- Yeyyyyy finally the baby is coming!!! And finally they are married! Did u like the wedding? Let me know!**

**One more chapter and the epilogue, because I do love epilogues I like to know what happen in the long run so I would write one even if is short!**

**Now tell me what do you think is going to be???? I have known since the very beginning of this story the sex of the baby and the name, but I like to keep it in suspence so please guess it would be fun to know which sex and names you would like :D!!!!**

**Enjoy your day and please review! Reviews are love! And I love u all!!!**

**Alexa :D!**

**PS.- New Moon DVD is coming do any of u know which version is better??? Which one should I buy??? I mean every store is making their own DVD with extra features but I want the one that has the best and the most extras so if you know which store will have the best one available let me know! I live in Canada by the way! Thanks!**


	25. Family

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

"The baby is coming"

As soon as those words were out of my mouth Edward's still form became a blur and not even a minute later we were speeding towards the main home.

Edward was talking in the phone with Carlisle telling him everything and planning what they were going to do as soon as we arrived. The contractions were painful and I could see if Edward could he would take the pain for me, he kept driving with one hand, rubbing my tummy with the other and holding his phone between his cheek and shoulder.

"Ok we'll be there soon, bye" finally Edward ended the call.

"Breath baby, breath, in….out…..in……out" he said looking at me with a guilty look, poor of him he was just terrified but in that moment I didn't have the patience to calm him down.

"Just drive Edward! Please just drive!" I really was not in the mood for breathing techniques in that moment, I just wanted Carlisle to check everything was going on fine and I wanted this pain to go away. After my water broke the contractions started and they didn't give me time to get use to them as they where so close to each other since the beginning.

"Carlisle has everything ready love" Edward said trying to calm my pain and worries.

"Yeah? That's good to hear, I just hope everything goes fine" I gulped. I was so nervous, hundred thoughts run trough my head, they were so many scenarios in which this could go totally wrong and I was scared, but of course I didn't want to share it with Edward, he was terrified as it was so I didn't need to burded him with my worries.

"Aghhhhh" I tried as much as I could to muffle the screams but it was just so painful.

"Bella I…………"

"Edward please! Just shut up! Shut up and aghhhhhhhhh"

"Oh God, oh God, oh God Bella, baby please hold on we are almost there" he kept chanting and rubing my tummy.

I tried to breath, to move, to focus on the scenery, nothing was working until finally we pulled in the main home's driveway. Everybody was waiting for us outside and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, in this moment I really didn't want anybody around but Edward and Carlisle.

"Edward" Carlisle said as soon as he sprint outside the car and opened my door "Everything is ready, upstairs" And before he even finish talking we were in Carlisle's office and Edward was placing me in the hospital bed.

And of course everybody followed and I was in to much pain to kick everybody out but I think Edward was able to read my expression and told everybody in a not really polite way to go out of the room. Poor husband of mine was a nervous reek and I was the same but the pain had me a little bit distracted at the moment.

"Ok Bella, I have to check how everything is going on" Carlisle told me in a doctor's voice as he placed plastic gloves on his hands.

I just nodded because that was pretty much what I could do at the moment.

"Edward, please!" I said holding my hand out to him. He was trying to see what Carlisle was doing but at the moment I just needed him to hold me, he did just that and came to sit on the bed placing his chest to my back and embracing me.

"Everything will be just fine love, our baby is going to be here with us at any second" he said as stoic as he could.

"Bella your already fully dilated which is good, everything will be over fast, so please, we need to push as soon as you get a contraction" Carlisle said.

"Ok….Rosalie" I said looking at Edward. He nodded.

"Rosalie come in" Edward said and not a second later she was there with me.

"Are you sure?" she looked so insecure, which was so not her usual self.

"Of course Rose, you have to be here to welcome you god-child" Edward told her and she replied with a beautiful smile.

"Thank you, thank you both" she said holding my hand.

We had decided Rosalie and Emmett were going to be the god-parents. At first I was worried Alice was going to feel left out but she took the news nicely and said she would get to be the favorite aunt anyways, it was a decision that took us a while but at the end we knew it was for the best, this baby was as much ours as all the family and I knew for Rosalie this meant so much and if she could have an extra title with the baby she would be happy and she was even more than I thought.

"It's coming" I said as soon as I felt the start of another contraction.

"Now Bella push!" Carlisle said while Rosalie hold on of my hands and Edward embrace me holding the other one, helping me to a sitting position and saying encouraging words next to me.

**EPOV**

Bella pushed and pushed, and it seemed like hours were passing when in reality where just minutes.

And in the middle of her pain I saw everything so clearly, she was not just giving me her unconditional love, but she was giving me the most beautiful gift I never believe I could even get, and therefore I never asked for.

But now in this moment I just wanted it so bad, just as I needed Bella in my life, that much I wanted it.

I hold her hand tight and saw her giving her all, as always, I kissed her forehead and she looked up at me and smiled. How could she look so beautiful in the middle of this? How could she look at me with those beautiful eyes and make me feel I was the luckiest man in the world, or vampire I may say, when this was not even over yet.

My father and Rosalie were here, with us, the ones Bella had chosen to be here; the only ones that were going to be witnesses of this miracle, the miracle of love, of my love for Bella and most of it all the miracle of the love Bella had towards me.

I smiled back at her and said "You can do it my love, you can do everything, if you were able to touch this frozen heart of mine there is nothing you can't do".

She nodded and with all the energy she had she did what was left to do. Carlisle finally looked at both of us and smiled.

Somewhere in that moment I heard the thought of someone I had never heard before, someone that thought _I'm here, I'm home_. And squeals of cry were suddenly all over the place, everything was silent but those beautiful baby cries.

"It's a boy, congratulations Bella, Edward you have a son" Carlisle declared holding the baby up high so we could see him.

_A boy. My son._

He was beautiful, perfect, I quickly checked and he was complete, 10 fingers, 10 toes, his head, his 2 hands and 2 legs and his little member that declared he was a boy indeed.

"Will the dad do the honors?" Carlisle asked. And all I could do was nod, I was completely speechless and I start shaking with sobs and dry eyes that couldn't produce tears, but how I wanted to cry, I was just so happy. I looked down and my Bella was indeed crying for both of us, his eyes full of tears and a beautiful smile all over her face, she had her eyes fixated on our child and before going to cut my babies cord I placed a sweet kiss on my Bella's forehead, she looked up at me.

"I love you Edward, I love you so much, you and our son" she said looking back at our baby.

I went quickly and cut the umbilical cord, Carlisle finished cleaning my son and soon enough he was placing him on my arms. He was so tiny and so beautiful at the same time. I couldn't help but sob again.

"Hey buddy! Welcome home" I cooed to my little baby as he stopped crying to look at me, his eyes weren't completely open and his thoughts were a little jumble, he was tired and hungry but at the same time happy to be finally out of his mommy's womb.

"Edward" Bella said from her place in the bed and I went to her to show her our beautiful son.

"Just look at him Bella, he is perfect, say hi to mommy baby"

_Mommy, mommy, I love mommy and daddy._ I could hear my son said in his little mind and all I could do is smile wider.

"He loves us" I told Bella placing our son in her arms.

"Can you hear him?" she asked with wonder.

"Yes, but his attention is not focused so his thoughts are wondering all over the place." I said.

"My baby, my beautiful baby, I love you so much" Bella cooed to our child. And he was delighted with his mother.

Carlisle was cleaning Bella while Rosalie couldn't stop looking at my son, suddenly Bella look at her and said "Here Rosalie, meet your god-son".

Rosalie's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her face and with a wide smile took hold of my son, she look at him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world, and he truly was, the most perfect baby ever, my baby, my son.

"Edward" Bella called for me.

"Yeah love?" I said unable to look away from my child.

"I know which name I want to give our son" she said and this make me look at her.

"Which name?" I asked.

"Anthony" Bella said "Anthony Charles Cullen"

"Perfect" I said giving her an encouraging smile and a quick kiss on the lips. "Anthony Charles Cullen it is".

**BPOV**

He was perfect, and I was not the only one that said so, everybody was so taken with my little Anthony, it had been more than an hour and I had hold him a total of 10 minutes because as soon as I was all cleaned up and Edward open the studio door the family took hold of him and there was no way they were giving him the time of day. The fight for whom was going to feed him for the first time was epic but of course Edward won that one and he did feed our son for the first time.

Carlisle didn't think I was going to be able to breastfeed as my baby was stronger than most and my body would probably hurt from it. Anthony was happy being feed by his daddy and I couldn't stop the smile of my face.

"Charlie is here" Alice announced bouncing up and down and running downstairs to open the door for my dad who was notified as soon as I could convince Edward to let Esme hold Anthony and called my dad.

Charlie came upstairs and I could see his face full of wonder, but he tried to play it off, my dad was as excited as everybody and soon enough a bundle was placed in his hands. His eyes grew wide and I couldn't help but chuckled.

"Say hi to your grandson dad" I said looking at him as his eyes lowered to my baby boy.

"Hey there little one! I'm your grandpa Charlie" he cooed to little Anthony while a single tear slipped from his eyes, I couldn't help it and soon enough I was being hold my Edward as I cried, tears of joy were running down my cheeks and tears of fear, fear that my dad wouldn't have much time to hold his grandson. He was the best dad in the world and he deserved to be a part of Anthony's life and in that moment I vowed that I would do anything in my power if it wasn't for me it was going to be for Anthony and my dad, I was going to be strong enough after I was changed and I was going to give them both the opportunity to get to know each other.

Soon enough I calmed myself and everybody start making plans of what they were going to do with Anthony, my father was beaming as soon as I told him Charles was my son's middle name, and he thanked both Edward and me for the honor.

And I couldn't help but drown in the moment and wish that everything would work out in the end, with Anthony, with Edward, with me, with my family. Everything was going to be all right, I just knew it, my heart told me so that we all deserve this, that we were all a family.

**A/N.- Anthony is here!!!! Yeah **_Harry Albus Potter D._** got it right! It was a boy and his name is Anthony hahahahaha as soon as I got your review I start laughing cause you just got it right! That was my plan since the beginning but I like the suspense so yeah I left it for the last chapter.....**

**OMG I can't believe this is the last chapter...snif...snif....well we have the epilogue left, it will be taken place a while later, not 1000 years or anything like that, but sometime in the future so we can have a look at the life of the Cullens ........**

**So how do you like the delivery? I'm not much for blood and physical pain and suffering so yeah it was not like BD at all....but still hope you like it!**

**Please leave ur comments, I really like to read them all! Each and every one place a smile on my face and if u never review at least leave a "HI" .... that would be nice!**

**Love u all! Enjoy ur week and expect the epilogue probably Monday next week ok? **

**Alexa :D**


	26. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters; all this is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

_**Twelve years later……………**_

"Edward! Come and tell your son to stop cheating!" Emmett yelled from the playroom.

"I'm not cheating dad!" I could hear Anthony yelled back trough guffaws and I couldn't help but smile. _My son, my pried and joy_.

"Yes you are" Emmett replied. _Like father like son_, he thought, and that only made me laugh.

"No I'm not Uncle Emmett, I'm just better than you, I swear I'm blocking you, tell him dad!!!!!" Anthony replied.

"Yes Emmett, he is, give up, my son is better than any of us on that stuff" I told him from my place in the living room's couch as I tried working on my lap-top.

"No he is not" Emmett responded.

"Yes I am" Anthony countered.

"No you're……."

"Ok you two little children stop that rumbling or I'm going to break all the cables of that video game" Rosalie interjected making both of them mumble _"sorry"_ and kept playing.

It really did look that they were two little children at home, Emmett was Anthony's god-father and for all intent of purposes his best friend, they spent a lot of time together which didn't make me exactly trilled, but Bella said it was fascinating, she was always laughing at every single prank they both pulled, even if it was at her.

My Bella, she was so beautiful, and I loved her even more each and every single day that passed. She was here, she was mine and she got her wish and became one of us.

A week after Anthony's birth she said she was ready to be changed, not wanting to waste anymore time, which I knew meant she didn't want to get any older, which was stupid to me as she became more beautiful every single day, but I had to keep my word and change her.

Esme and Rosalie stayed as Anthony's keepers in the main home and me and Bella went back to our little home were after making love for the last time as Bella being a human I performed the change. It was the second worst day of my life, only second to the day I left her that faithfull day in September, being me who was causing her so much pain again.

She was brave she barely produce any sound, but I could see in the way she moved with the pain how much she was suffering, Alice and Carlisle were there as soon as I called them telling them I had done it, Alice barely left one time to hunt while I had to be back and forth between Bella and Anthony, he was my son and I had to see him a couple of times trough the day, he was sad missing his mom but he knew she would come back soon and that made him wait as patiently as he could, but I couldn't leave him without both his parents so I did tried to be with him as much as possible trough the day while in the night I didn't move an inch from Bella.

Finally 3 days later the transformation was complete; the painful wait was over and unbelievably but true that same day she was able to hold our son and start a new life as if she had been a vampire all along.

"Why are you so lost in thought sweet husband of mine?" Bella said as she wrapped her hands around me.

"Just remembering when Anthony was born and you were changed, that's all" I replied.

"I know! It seems like yesterday but at the same time it feels like it has always been like this" she added.

"Yes, I couldn't be happier my love" I said placing a kiss on her temple.

"Dad!" Anthony called. "It's your turn, you promised!"

"I'll be there" I gave a quick kiss to my beautiful wife , placed my lap-top on the coffee table and went to the playroom to play with my son and his best friend which happened to be my annoying brother.

**BPOV**

I saw my wonderful husband go to the playroom to enjoy time with our son, I couldn't believe my baby was already 12, he was almost a teenager, the most perfect, wonderful, kind, handsome kid ever. Yeah I know I'm the mom and I'm supposed to say that but it was true because he was exactly like his father. If I hadn't carried him for all that time, suffered the pain of giving birth to him and see my shielding ability reflected in him I would have my doubts of him being my son, he didn't look anything like me, he was all Edward. Same hair, same face and same eyes, but the eyes Anthony has are not the same as the honey color you could see in Edward nowadays. Anthony's eyes were green, the most beautiful and rich green color ever. Carlisle said they were exactly the same eyes he saw in 1918 before changing Edward. So far everybody thought Edward and Anthony were brothers but we knew as soon as Anthony was 17 like his father they would be able to say the were twins, that much alike they were

Anthony was more special that any one of us put together, because he possessed two abilities in him, he was able to read minds as his father and shield as good as me, he could even shield reading minds and that was something his father envied him, he said sometimes he just wanted to be able to block every single thought in the room, and our son was able to do it at his own will, when he wanted to know what everybody was thinking he took off the shield when he just didn't care he placed it on and it was like nothing was going on. He had to used it all the time with Emmett because besides that he always accused Anthony of cheating Edward said it was not appropriate for him to hear what his uncle Emmett had on his mind most of the time.

Anthony had indeed changed every single one of our lives, everybody was so taken with him, he had all of us vampires wrapped around his little finger, Edward and me as parents were the protective ones, always looking after him and gravitating towards every single one of his needs, we loved him dearly and he was the most important person in our world.

Carlisle and Esme were the ones always giving him advice, showing him how to be the best he could and telling him stories of his parents, some of them embarrassing much to Edward's dismay.

Jasper was his teacher; literally, he took upon himself to teach him everything he knew; most of all history and philosophy, which Anthony enjoyed, and of course battlefield Anthony loved every single expedition his uncle Jasper took him on and love to practice his skills on his uncle Emmett.

Alice spoiled him rotten and used every single excuse to buy something for him, clothes, shoes, toys, games, accessories whatever she deemed Anthony needed.

Rosalie was like his second mom, always there by his side and trying to be strict when he let his uncle Emmett talk him into do pranks, but at the end of the day she spoiled him rotten as well, and Emmett well let's just say he finally found someone his mental age to help him in his crazy adventures, they were almost inseparable.

"Bella, what do you think about this lamp? Do you think Charlie will like it?" I heard Alice said making me come back to reality.

"Alice you would know better than me" I chuckled.

"Well yes I know but I wanted to be polite and ask" she said with a wink. "I'm going to finish up getting everything ready, Esme should be back from the grocery store in 15 minutes and I'll help her prepare cookies!"

"Alice you don't even like to cook!" I replied.

"I know but I like to decorate them" she laughed sprinting upstairs.

We left Forks when Anthony was 2 years old, it was the hardest time for me and my dad, but we had to do it, time was passing and we couldn't stay there anymore. We moved to Alaska for 6 years, then to Germany, now we were in Vancouver and we hoped to be able to stay here for at least another 6 years, moving was great but it got tiring the third time around. Thankfully Charlie always came to us a couple times a year, he couldn't be away from his grandson more than 3 months at a time and Anthony loved him dearly as well, he even had gone a couple of times to Forks himself.

Before leaving Forks I had to tell Charlie the "truth" or as much as I could anyways, he knew something was not right as soon as he saw me a week after my transformation, my skin was paler than ever, my voice different, my eyes were not the same color even with the contact lenses Alice order from Europe, my posture, my reflexes, he knew something was up. Edward and I sat down with him and told him that we were different, but the same, he was confused at first but once we told him we were not what you would call a "human" he told us not to tell him more than he actually had to know. So we just told him we didn't age and that after Anthony's 17 birthday he wouldn't age as well, and he nodded in understanding telling us he loved us no matter what. And that was that, after that conversation the Cullen family didn't need to pretend as much in his presence, they tried for his sake to keep it to a minimum but Emmett got a kick from seeing Charlie's face when he was there one second and disappeared the second after and Anthony loved to show his granddad how strong and smart he was, even tough he as well tried to keep it to a minimum. And now Charlie was coming for a couple of weeks to see our new place in Vancouver, I was excited to see my dad again.

All in all life or eternity I may say was great, I couldn't regret any single decision I had made because all that had brought me here and here is were I wanted to stay with my family and the love of my eternity.

**EPOV**

After a couple of hours of beating Emmett he gave up and left the room saying he wanted to watch a "real game" in the television. Anthony and I rolled our eyes and let him go.

"Dad?" Anthony said suddenly leaving his game control and looking at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"Yeah son?" I replied patting the place in the couch next to me so he would sit there.

He stood up from the carpet and came to me, placing his little head on the crook of my arm and I could feel the shield breaking.

_What would have happen if mom died as she gave birth to me?_ He asked trough his mind.

_Why are you thinking about that Anthony, she is here, with us, that's what is important_. I replied trough my mind as well, these silent talks were a big part of us and we enjoyed them greatly.

_I don't know I was just thinking if you wouldn't love me as much. _He said raising his head and looking at me.

_Don't say that Anthony! Never! You are my son and I love you, you and your mother are my life._

_I know dad, is just, I know sometimes I see in your mind how you didn't want to change mom at all, even when she begged you and maybe if I hadn't been conceived……._

I stop him right there and there _Anthony if you hadn't been conceived we wouldn't be as happy as we are, we love you, I love you, you are my son never forget that please._

_Ok dad, I love you too. _He said and I could see a smile play on his lips.

"What are the two men of my existence doing? Another silent talk?" Bella said coming and sitting next to Anthony in the couch.

"Something like that" Anthony replied. _Don't tell mom dad, I don't want her to get upset. _He let me know.

_Of course not, our silent talks are only for us_. I replied with a wink.

"Mmmmm….. what are you hiding from me? Bella said watching our silent interaction.

"Nothing love, you know us, we love to talk without the exhaustion of uttering words" I said.

"Yeah, because you get so tired!" she said sarcastically.

Anthony and I laughed and I could see the mischievous glitter in Bella's eyes.

"Really?" she said " I will have to torture my son then to get my response" and I knew what she had in mind.

"No!!!!!!!!" Anthony yelled trying to fly but Bella was faster, and let's face it I helped her to retain my son in the sofa.

"Tickle time!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella suddenly said and with my help my son was fast laughing and yelling.

We stopped and laugh so hard we felt to the carpet and rolled, on our backs. Anthony stood up and with all his force came crashing on my stomach, Bella soon followed and we were a tangle of bodies and laughs. Eternity couldn't get better than this. This was my family and I couldn't be happier, and I knew the love between the three of us would last Forever and For Always………..

**THE END**

**A/N.- I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry!**

**My first story! Finished! I can't believe it!**

**I know it's simple and maybe not the greattest out there but I truly enjoyed writing it, it's my first FanFic baby and for that I'm truly happy it came to a close with big praises of u my readers that I love so dearly.**

**Thanks for ur time, ur encouraging words I truly loved each and every one of them.**

**I wont' say good bye! I'll say **

**SEE YOU LATER.................................. **

**Alexa :D!**


End file.
